Across the Dimensions: A Time for Love
by gracefulraven
Summary: Raven and the other Titans are thrown into an alternate universe with no way of returning back to their own. What is worst they are trapped with their sworn enemy, Slade. What will happen to the Titans? Read to find out. Chapter 19 Edited.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

A Time for Love

This is my first fan fiction so please R&R. What if the titans were pulled into an alternate universe with no way back? What if they were trapped with their worst enemy? What will happen to the Teen Titans? Find out!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Teen Titans or Slade.

Chapter 1: Dreams

The villainous Slade tossed and turned as he dreamed about her yet again. She plagued his dreams and he welcomed her with open arms. He moaned as he tossed again landing on his side.

Dream. . . ._ Slade walked through the dark hallways stopping at a metal door that bore her name in big bold letters. There was a hissing sound as the door slid back revealing a darkened room. The only source of light was the moon shining through the large window cascading over the room giving it an eerie glow. He walked in taking hesitant steps. After fully entering the room, he glanced around at the decor and chuckled. _

"_She certainly has a thing for the dark and strange." Slade noticed a crystal ball on the bookshelf resting on its small wooden stand. The crystal ball had blue smokey haze swirling around._

"_Fascinating" he whispered picking the object up. He quickly got on guard as he felt the sudden change in the room. He looked down at the ball in his hand, and saw that the smoke was now black and purple._

"_Fascinating" he said again astonished at the mist within the crystal ball._

"_Did you come to play with my ball or. . . ." Slade looked up at the sound of her voice but saw only darkness. He smiled under his mask at the sound of her dry voice. Slade becoming intrigued asked,_

"_Or what?"_

"_Or. . .did you come to play with me?" she whispered seductively in his ear, causing the hairs on his neck to stand as well as his lower member. He looked over his shoulder, but she had already moved. He placed the crystal ball back on its wooden stand, and then walked to the center of the room. _

"_I want to play with you my dear."_

"_Well. . ." she began. Slade tried desperately to pin point the voice of the vixen but could not find her._

"_Well what darling are we going to play or what?"_

"_Let's play!" she said thrusting him to the wall holding him there with her dark powers. He hit the wall with a grunt. He struggled to free himself from her grasp. He gasped as she appeared in front of him. The moon shone in from the window falling on her beautiful features. Her pale face held a seductive smirk, and her large amethyst orbs bore into the arch-villain. His feet dangled off of the floor as she held him on the wall._

"_What is the name of this game we are playing?" Slade asked taking in her beauty._

"_Tag" she whispered to him placing her forehead on his mask while rubbing her hands up and down his strong chest. Pressing her body close to his own, she whispered against his neck. "It looks like I got you Slade." _

"_On the contrary beautiful. . .I've got you!" He kicked the table that was by his leg, and he thrust himself off of the wall grabbing Raven in the process. He turned in mid air so that he landed on his back with Raven pinned to his chest. Her powers flared at the sudden surprise. Objects in the room fell out of their normal spots as the room shook. Slade's mask was slung off in the power surge, but the only facial feature that could be seen was his royal blue eye and a black patch covering the other. His white hair fell over the patch. _

_She peered down into his eye. She smiled as she stared at it._

"_You certainly have beautiful eyes."_

"_Correction darling eye." He said point at it. She giggled at him,_

"_I want to see the rest of your face."_

"_I'm not ready to expose my face to you yet." He said sliding his finger tips along her right thigh. Her thigh flinched at the welcomed stimulation. With his other hand he stroked her face. She moaned as his hand slipped under her leotard caressing her bottom._

"_But I. . I. .I. . . want to see you." She stuttered trying to regain her thoughts. "I want to see how handsome you really are."_

"_I will show you who I am when you and I are ready," he brushed the falling hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. "And not a moment before." He said raising up to kiss her cheek. "Trust me I'm not bad to look at." Not satisfied with the answer used her feminine wilds to get what she wanted. _

"_I am ready." She said grinding her hips in slow circles against him. He bit his lower lip as small groan escaped his lips._

"_You aren't playing fair my dear." Slade said in strained voice. Leaning down brushing her lips against his neck inhaling his scent then looking in his eye. _

"_I know." She leaned down and captured his lips with her own._

Slade jumped up from his slumber inhaling sharply. He looked around and found himself still in his room.

"Damn. It was only a dream." He swung his legs over the side of the bed placing his head in his hands. He got off the bed walking over to the window. He scratched his bare chest as he stared out of the window. He smiled at the memory of her in his arms.

"One day she will be mine." He said to the moon. "Until then it is time to put my plan into motion. Those Titans won't know what hit them."

* * *

Raven screamed out as she awoke from her dream. She dreamed of him again. Her enemy, Slade, she dreamed of him almost every night. His strong arms wrapped around her holding her to him.

"What am I thinking! He's our enemy. Why am I dreaming about him? I should be dreaming about Robin, not Slade." Raven looked up as she heard someone knock on her door.

"Raven it's me. Open up." Robin whispered loudly from the other side of the door. Raven got out of bed heading to the door. The door made a hiss sound as it opened. She was faced by the leader of the Titans. He stood a good five inches taller than her, and his mask covered his eyes from her. She pondered many days what his eyes might look like under that piece of cloth. "I was coming in from patrolling and I heard you scream. Are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Robin. I said I was fine. So, when did you start patrolling again?" She asked raising a violet eyebrow at him.

"Oh." He said scratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion.

"I thought we agreed no one would go out patrolling alone since you broke your arm chasing Ranacid."

"I know but"

"But I know that you have been patrolling anyway for the past few months since Slade resurfaced." She said looking down at the floor.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Would you like to go to the roof, I mean we could talk better out there it's so peaceful."

"I guess." Raven said with a shrug. Raven formed her soul-self raven enveloping her and Robin within it. They landed on the roof of the huge T they lived in. Robin looked around taking in his surroundings, then looked at the girl who held his heart. He took one of her hands in his own leading her to the edge of the roof, and they both set down looking at the moon that was beginning to set, and the sun that was beginning to rise. Raven looked at the side of Robin's face noticing the seriousness in his profile. She turned back to the fleeting moon as she said,

"What is troubling you Robin?" Knowing full well, what was bothering him, she asked anyway. He remained quiet for a few moments trying to gather his thoughts.

"Slade. The last time we fought him. He seemed to be fixated on you. Did you notice?"

"No." She lied as she looked down. She noticed it, hell he flat out focused only on her, but she did not want to alarm Robin more than he already was.

"You had to. He only targeted to you. He sought out you, fought you, and talked to only you!. Normally he would attack or make puns at me, but I wasn't in his agenda you were. When that beam was fired at you by one of his droids, he saved your life." Robin said turning to look at her.

"Maybe it was convenient for him at the time. Maybe he didn't want the blood of a titan on his hands. Maybe he isn't maniac." At this she turned to look at him and his face held a "get real" look.

"Raven, You are smarter than that!" He looked ahead of him sighing in slight defeat. "I'm sorry. I am glad he saved you for whatever reason he did, but he is still insane. And I want to know the real reason he saved you." He said putting a hand on his chin going into deep thought. Raven could already see where this whole thing was heading.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let this situation get you all obsessed over Slade again." She took his face in between her two hands. "We need you to stay clear headed. I need you to. Okay?" He looked at her with worry.

"Raven. He could be planning something to hurt you. I need to figure out what that is." He took both of her hands in his own. He kissed each of them in turn. "I cannot allow any thing to happen to you. My beautiful Raven."

Her face was a deep shade of red. He smiled at the blush on her face. _"She looks cute when she's embarrassed."_ Robin thought. Switching the conversation he said, "I take it that emotion containment bracers are working? Nothing has blown up and you have been showing all kinds of emotions lately." She looked down at her wrists. Each of her wrists held a black bracelet on it. The bracelets were made of black leather with silver spikes in circling them. It added more decoration to her uniform she thought.

"Yes, they work efficiently. I need to thank Batman again for them." She said in her normal monotone voice as she looked back up at him. _"If I just focus a little harder, I can tell what color his eyes are." _Her thoughts were interrupted by the boy wonder,

"I think I need to thank him again too." He said sliding closer to her. He kissed her on the forehead gently, then tuck some hair that was in her face behind her ear. She smiled up at him then placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned in close to capture her lips. She closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers. The kiss was short and sweet she opened her eyes and saw Slade staring back at her. She gasps jumping back slightly.

"What's the matter Raven?" Robin asked worriedly grabbing a hold of her shoulders.

"Nothing. Just I, nothing." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Just hold me Robin and never let go." Robin wrapped her up in his arms planting another kiss on her hair. He looked out at the sun would rise soon. He looked down at her again then back at the departing moon pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Slade was now in uniform. After a 30 minute session in the gym and a cold shower he was good to go, for the moment. He walked over to the computer screen sitting down in front of it.

"Computer. Pull up the file on the 'Parallax Apparatus'." A female computerized voice was heard,

"Certainly, Master Slade. The Parallax Apparatus is a device that can send people into different parallel universes. It was still in experiment stages until the disappearance of a group of scientist, including the creator of the device, Professor Robbins. The device is highly unstable."

"Unstable huh?"

"The Parallax Apparatus was banned from usage and was placed in the Jump City museum under heavy security. Chances of stealing the Dimension Apparatus are at 26 percent."

"I like the odds. With my foolproof plan, there is no way I won't succeed. Not only will I take over this dimension, but I will seize the next. Try and stop me now Titans."


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

I want to thank all that reviewed! I truly appreciate your opinions!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Teen Titans or Slade.

Chapter 2: Visions

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos. . .Azarth Metrion Zinthos. . ." Raven continued her chant as she meditated on the roof. She found her center and was at total peace. Raven floated a little higher as she concentrated on the peace she acquired, then suddenly her breaths became heaved, and she began to sweat. Her temples began to throb painfully and she gritted her teeth to release some tension. She fell out of the air hitting the ground with a thud. She groaned as a series of flashes of a vision disrupted her meditation.

Blinding light. . .A beautiful city. . . A majestic man in dark armor sitting on a throne with dark hair and blue eyes. . . A path leading to a wilderness. . . A black girl with white dread-locks and blue eyes. . . An old man pointing at her. . . Raven and the majestic man standing toe to toe. . . Raven and Slade sharing a kiss. . . Cyborg and Starfire talking to a black man with grey shoulder length dread-locks. . . . Starfire and Cyborg fighting side by side. . . The black girl with white dreads releasing devastating amounts of energy. . . The majestic man firing a red beam as he holds the black girl against him. . .Slade cradling Raven in his arms. . . Slade and the majestic man fighting. . . Raven releasing powerful energy.

Raven's eyes snapped open as the vision ended. She gasped for air from the sheer intensity of the vision. She looked around wild eyed as she fought to understand the meaning behind the vision.

"What does it mean? Who are those people? Why am I so close to Slade? Why did she feel such a connection to the black girl?" she asked aloud picking herself off of the ground and pulled her cloak around her sleek body. She needed to talk to someone about what she saw, but who would understand?

"Robin? No he would be angered by the fact Slade had been anywhere near me." She looked down at the ground. Her decision was made, she would ignore the vision all together. Yet the vision kept gnawing at her she looked toward the heavens,

"All will reveal its self when the time is right." She turned and began walking back into the building.

* * *

Beast boy stood behind the stove in a chef hat looking at Terra as she looked toward the ceiling in deep thought.

"So what does the cutie with the long blonde hair want for breakfast?"

"I don't know Beast-Boy. How about some bacon?"

Beast-boy's face held disgust grabbing the hat off of his head holding it close to his chest he said, "Um Terra how could you eat that? I've been that animal." She looked up slightly hurt,

"I'm sorry BB. I'll have whatever you have then."

"But. . .I'll make you anything you want. Anything for the most beautiful girl on Earth. Check that out you're prettiest chick on earth and your power is controlling earth? Wicked!" He looked at Terra whose face held a smile just for him. He let out sigh as he asked,

"So are you going to have bacon?"

"Beast-Boy are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She said with her arms outstretched. He nodded at her as he visibly cringed placing the hat on the counter. "Okay, I want bacon then." He went back to cooking soy milk pancakes, but he looked up at her. She was looking in a magazine Starfire left there last night with her chin propped on her arm. _"God she's beautiful. I think I might be falling for her all over again."_ Terra looked up as she smelt something burning. Sniffing the air she asked,

"What's that smell BB?"

"Huh? Oh man!" He snatched the burnt pancake out of the skillet with the spatula. He flung the burnt pancake in the garbage. He giggled nervously, "My bad?" he giggled some more. He poured more mix into the skillet. Terra went back to her magazine. He looked at her again,

"Um Terra?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Um. . I was wondering if you wanted to grab a movie tonight or something?" he stuttered, " I mean. . .if you don't have anything else planned?" He silently prayed she didn't. "I don't think the team has anything planned." There was a moment of silence before Terra answered.

"Um. .Sure. I don't have anything planned."

"Yes!" Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air. "What do you want to see?" He asked as he gazed at her. She bit her bottom lip then smiled,

"I saw the previews for Creepy Scare 3 on t.v. the other day. It's suppose to come out tonight."

"Well its date!" Beast Boy said as he flipped a pancake so high the side that was undone landed on his head. Terra burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh man. My doo! I'm such a goober!" Beast Boy whined.

"Here let me help you." Terra said as she grabbed the pancake off of his head and used the towel that was beside her hand to wipe the mix out his hair.

"Thanks Terra." They gazed into each others eyes for a while before Terra cleared her throat blushing terribly sitting back in her chair. Beast Boy smiled at her as she peeked from behind her curtain of blonde. Robin walked into the kitchen with a very frustrated look on his face.

"Have you guys seen Rae this morning? I really need to talk to her." he said slinging himself onto one of the stools at the bar.

"What's eating you Robin?" Beast Boy asked pouring mix into the skillet. "Let's try this again Terra." Beast Boy whispered getting a giggle from Terra.

"So have you seen her?" He asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"Dude what is your problem?"

"Nothing. Where's Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"He went back to his room after he and Beast Boy argued over who was cooking." Terra said concern about Robin.

"Thanks, Terra." He said as he exited the room as quickly as he entered.

"What's eating him?" Terra asked as she looked at Beast Boy and he shrugged. He was just as puzzled as she was.

"He and Raven must've had a fight or something." He said looking at her. It was her turn to shrug.

* * *

Cyborg was in his room putting the finishing touches on his robotic arm. He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms snake around his shoulders. He smiled at her embrace loving the feel of her arms around him. He inhaled her scent she smelt like a mixture of roses and strawberries,

"Good morning beautiful."

"And good morning to you Cyborg." Starfire said as she craned her neck to looked at him. He leaned up catching Starfire's lips planting a kiss on them. "How did you sleep?"

"My sleep was restless until you came to visit me in my dreams."

"I did? I don't remember getting out of bed. Are you sure it was I?" Cyborg smiled gently at her as he took one of her hands and kissed it.

"I was figuratively speaking Star."

"Oh? What are you doing?" she asked innocently as she came around sitting on the bench beside him loving the feel of his body close to her own.

"Oh this?" he said pointing to the arm. "I'm up finishing my arm. What are you up to?"

"Just wanted to see what my robotic 'friend boy' was doing." Cyborg smiled at her as he shook his head,

"You mean boyfriend." Cyborg looked at her. Blush formed on her face,

"Right. Boyfriend. These earthen words are still strange to me. 'Slung' is most difficult for me to grasp."

"Slang, baby."

"Oh. Right, slang."

"That's right." He said stealing another peck from her. They were silent as he continued to work on his arm. She looked around the room and noticed the picture of the two of them. She thought back to the day they took those pictures,

"_What is this contraption you are trying to coax me into Cyborg?" Starfire asked innocently. Cyborg took one of her hands into his own leading her closer to it,_

"_It's called a photo booth, Star. Trust me it's safe."_

"_Okay, Cyborg. I trust you" She said as she allowed herself to be pulled into the booth. Cyborg pressed some buttons and hopped back into the booth._

"_Okay get ready Star!"_

"_I am ready" She said as her eyes glowed green ready for battle._

"_No Star look into the camera." _

"_What?" She asked as the glow faded. The first photo was taken. _

"_Look into the camera this time Star." They took some more photos one serious the rest goofy. They walked out of the booth and collected the photos._

"_See Star." Cyborg said handing Starfire the photos._

"_Oh they are wonderful." Starfire said as she gazed at the photos. Cyborg walked behind her pulling her against his chest and she leaned her head back on him._

"_Just like you." Cyborg said pulling her closer to him._

"Yohoo! Star" Cyborg said waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked a couple of times then smiled at him. "Where were you?"

"I was just thinking about the time we took those photographs in the 'booth of photographs'." Cyborg smiled at the memory. Starfire looked down at the arm Cyborg was working on,

"Cy?"

"Yeah Star?" he said as he continued to working his project.

"I was wondering would you accompany me to the 'mall of shopping' later on today. I want to visit the 'store of shoes'" Starfire held her hands to her chest silently pleading with him. Cyborg looked at her seeing, her big green eyes begging how could he turn her down.

"Uh. .sure?"

"Oh thank you my beloved!" She said grabbing him in bone crushing hug. She placed a peck on Cyborg's face as it began to turn blue.

"Star. .I. . .can't. . .breathe!" he strained to get out because he was running out of air. She quickly released him,

"My apologizes." She said kissing his cheek once more before flying out of the room. He looked at the door she just flew out of and shook his head. He grabbed his neck then smiled before turning back to his project.

* * *

Starfire flew down the hall not watching where she was going and flew straight into Raven. The girls hit the ground hard. Raven moaned as she realized what had just happened.

"Star!" Raven roared as she looked at Starfire.

"My apologizes Raven. I will be more careful next time."

"Its okay Star." Starfire noticed tone in Raven's voice.

"What is bothering you friend Raven?"

"Nothing Starfire." Raven said as she tried to push past Starfire, who remained in her way.

"Why will you not tell me we are friends, are we not?"

"Yes Starfire we are friends, but-"

"Then why will you not tell me what is bothering you friend."

"Nothing is bothering me Starfire so drop it!" Raven yelled as she became irritated.

"Oh. . .I. .am sorry if I . . was prying." Starfire stuttered as she began backing away. She turned to leave,

"Wait Star." Feeling sorry for the way she just yelled at Starfire she stopped her from leaving.

"Star wait." Starfire turned back around holding her arm as she looked at the ground.

"Yes?"

Raven looked down at the floor, "There is something bothering me. In fact there are two things bothering me, but if I tell you can't say anything to anyone. And I mean no one!" Raven said glaring at Starfire.

"It would be against my honor to divulge any information that you relay to me in confidence." Raven nodded her head as they head to her room.

Raven walked to her room with Starfire behind her. She opened the door as she and Starfire walked through. They sat on her bed in silence for a moment.

"Star?"

"Yes friend?"

"I have been having dreams about an enemy of ours." Raven was quiet for a moment trying to collect her thoughts before beginning again. "In my dreams I am fond of our enemy and they are fond of me."

"Which enemy?"

"Slade" Starfire gasped as she looked at Raven, whose face was staring straight ahead.

"What kind of dreams?" Starfire quizzed.

"Dreams that I should be having about Robin." The two girls were silent for a while each in there on world. "What does that make of me Star?"

"It is not my place to judge you, but to love you, friend." They were silent again. "So. . was he pleasant to look at? Was he as handsome as his voice sounds?" Raven looked up at Starfire and noticed her smile. She then smiled slightly at the question.

"I couldn't really see his face, but I did see his eye. What a beautiful shade of blue it was." The girls giggled in excitement. Raven looked at Starfire , "His voice is sexy isn't it?"

"Most certainly." Starfire nodded her head. "You do remember how he was all over you the last time we fought. He even saved your life. In fact that's probably why you are dreaming about him. Yes that is the reason and nothing more."

"You're probably right Star."

"What was the second problem? You haven't mentioned it yet." Raven's smile quickly faded.

"I had a vision this morning while I was meditating." She shuddered as she remembered the sheer pain from it. "I don't understand it Star? I see you, Cyborg, myself, and even Slade, but I don't see any of the others. I see some people I've never seen before. I feel this connection to one of them."

"Well show me Raven." Raven looked at her "I can probably make more sense out of it if I see it myself than if you attempted to explain it to me friend. Am I not correct?" Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Your right about that. You do remember that you feel everything that I felt so brace yourself."

"I am not afraid Raven." Starfire closed her eyes to prepare herself. Raven had to ask one last time,

"Star are you sure?" She gave an assertive nod. "Okay?" Raven placed her hand over Starfire's eyes as she closed her own.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" dark power flowed from Raven's hand into Starfire's eyes. Starfire groaned a little as her head began to throb.

"Oh my." Starfire whined. She jumped as the power increased, but steady herself as she saw what Raven saw. Raven heard Starfire gasp at the parts with Slade in it. The vision neared its end and Raven removed her hand when the vision came to an end. Starfire blinked her eyes a couple of times then turned to Raven shaking her head.

"I don't know either Raven." The girls jumped as the heard a knock on the door.

"I know you're in there. Because I can't find you guys anywhere else."

"Who is it?" Raven asked dryly knowing full well who it was.

"It's me guys open up." Terra said putting her hands on her hips as she stared at the door impatiently. The door slid back revealing Raven.

"What do you want?"

"Let me in." Terra pleaded with the sorceress.

"Why?" Raven asked to piss the earthmover off further. Terra pulled her arms up to her chest as she heaved. "Fine. You can come in." Raven stepped aside so Terra could come in. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"Talking about boys!" Starfire said quickly covering for Raven.

"Really?" Terra asked meekly.

"Yeah. . .sure." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Great! I have a boy I want talk about!"

"Oooh! Let me guess?" Raven said under her breath.

"Isn't Beast Boy the cutest thing or what!"

"Or. . .what? Or thing?" Raven said a small smirk tugging at her lips as she sat down beside Terra. Terra hit Raven with a pillow getting a giggle out of Starfire.

"Certainly" Starfire began, "In his own little way."

"Not you too Star!" The girls laughed at each other as they continued to talk. Terra looked to Raven suddenly turning serious,

"There's something bothering Robin, Rae. He was all grouchy this morning."

"I wonder what could be bothering friend Robin?" Starfire asked looking puzzled.

"I know what's bothering him. That last battle with Slade. He seems to think that Slade is after me." Raven said looking at Starfire then Terra. "Let me go find him and talk to him." She said rising to her feet and levitating out of the room with the girls close behind her.

* * *

Cyborg is still in his room working on his arm. When Robin walks in stand in front of Cyborg's desk. Cyborg looks at the boy wonder then thinks with the way he is standing with his arms across his chest, Robin looked like an upset peacock. Cyborg smiled at his thought as he spoke to Robin,

"Something I can help you with brotha?"

"Slade"

"Don't start that crap again. Robin we need you to keep a clear head when it comes to Sl-"

"I think he's after Raven. I think he's planning something involving her." He said while his eyebrows frowned. Cyborg looked at Robin and felt for him. He wouldn't know what to do if Slade was after Starfire. "I'm worried he's up to his old tricks again. I think he's trying to make her his apprentice."

"Dude, maybe he isn't after her." Cyborg said not really believing himself. He remembered how Slade had targeted Raven and her alone.

"He saved her life when he had the chance to hurt the Titans. To hurt me. He knows how I feel about her."

"I won't B.S. you dude so here it is. I think he's after, but for what reason time will tell. But right now all you need to do is focus on is protecting her, not going after Slade. Because Slade knows what he's going to do. You don't."

"Now I know why you were so pissed off in the kitchen." Cyborg and Robin turned to see Beast Boy in the doorway. "I'd probably be on edge too if he were after Terra again, but Raven is a tough gal. Slade will have his hands full if he tried anything. What's more Raven isn't the most pleasant of company when she's pissed."

"You're not helping" Cyborg said in a singsong voice as he saw Robin's face.

"It's okay Cyborg. Beast Boy is right. If he tried anything, Raven would probably send him to another dimension." A small smile crept to his face at the thought of Raven sending Slade to another dimension. Suddenly the alarm blared as the lights flashed.

"Trouble." Cyborg said running out of the room followed by Robin and Beast Boy. The girls were already in the control room talking to their enemy.

"Nice to see you Raven." The voice drawled. "I hope you thought about what we last discussed during our duel." Slade looked behind the girls to see Robin and the rest of the guys running up. "Oh hi their Robin I was beginning to wonder where you were. How have you been?"

"Screw you Slade. What are you planning?" Robin said walking to Raven's side placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Sorry boy wonder I'm not interested in screwing you, but I wou-"

"For the sake of your miserable life you will not finish that statement." Raven said glaring at the picture of Slade.

"Yes ma'am." Slade drawled sarcastically.

"Stop playing games Slade! What do you want?" Cyborg shouted becoming impatient. Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your plan won't work Slade." Terra said glaring daggers into his picture.

"My you've made yourself right at home haven't you dear Terra? I'd watch my back Beast Boy. She might stab you in it, but of course you know all to well how crafty she is with knives in the back don't you?" Slade asked his eye showing amusement.

"Shut-up Slade!" Beast-Boy yelled at the screen.

"Enough! What is it that you are after Slade." Raven looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I love it when you demand answers from me, Raven. My plans are simple world domination. Tell them Terra you know that don't you? For now let's see if I can hop across dimensions with an apparatus? Do you think I can boy blunder? If you can figure that out then you can find me. Look forward to seeing you Titans, especially you Raven." Slade winked at Raven then the screen faded to black. Robin growled at the darkened screen. Raven just looked at him then took his hand in hers. He smiled at her, but quickly jumped back into the role of leader.

"Cyborg can you pull up anything about an apparatus that can take you to different dimensions?"

"I'm on it." Cyborg said looking down at his arm punching buttons.

"It's impossible!" Terra shouted.

"Nothing is impossible friend." Starfire said as she looked at Cyborg's arm.

"Wait a minute. There is a machine that can, the Parallax Apparatus, but it was banned from usage, and put in the Jump City Museum in honor of the Professor that built it. Apparently he and another group of scientists were sucked into the machine and never heard from again. Professor Robbins was his name."

"Well Titans we have maniac to catch. Titans Go!" Robin shouted leading the way into battle.


	3. Chapter 3: Sucked In?

Hey everybody! I made a couple of corrections to this chapter since I last reviewed. I wrote and submitted this page on my birthday. October 5, 2005. I didn't realize that I made so many errors. Thank you to the reviewer that pointed that out to me.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Teen Titans or Slade!

Chapter 3: Sucked In?

Slade severed the connection with the titans with the button on his chair. He smiled proudly at himself as he thought about how rallied up he'd just gotten the titans. Especially Robin. Slade chuckled at him,

"He looked like a high strung peacock." Slade said shaking his head.

"Master Slade." Slade turned to see a elderly man staring back at him.

"Yes, Wintergreen?"

"They are ready sir." Slade turned to leave but was stopped by Wintergreen's voice.

"Sir?"

"Yes Wintergreen?"

"Do you not believe that the young madame will come to you willingly?" Slade remained silent.

"I don't know old man, but I am not willing to chance it."

"But if you are looking for someone to trust in you must show yourself trustworthy and vice versa." Slade was silenced yet again by the old man's wisdom. He ponder this for awhile then shrugged his shoulders. He sighed,

"I honestly don't know Wintergreen, but I do not give up easily or at all for that matter. If I feel that something is worth the effort."

"But sir-"

"That will be all Wintergreen, thank you." Slade said cutting off the older man. The butler bowed his head as he departed.

"Wintergreen?" Stopping the older man before he left.

"Yes master Slade?" He said turning to face Slade.

"Prepare a room for her. Because I do intend on bring her back here. Also, if any complication would occur you know what to do."

"Yes sir, I will be watching on the screen to assist you in anyway. If you do not survive I will set the building to self destruct."

"Thank you, Old friend." Slade placed a hand on the shoulder of his only friend. With that Slade left out of the room, and down a winding staircase. He faced a metal door he taped in the security code the door slid back revealing a gymnasium/workout room. Slade walked further into the room till he reached his army of Slade Bots.

"Drones." Slade said lazily as he eyed his mini army. "Remember your programming I want no mistakes this time. Mistakes will not be tolerated." His voice held power and strength. He removed a device from his pocket pointing it at a screen in the wall. "I want this device." The screen showed a photo of the Parallax Apparatus. He pointed to the screen again clicking a button. "And I want this girl. . ." The screen held a snap shot of Raven flying through the air. "Keep the others busy. Raven I will acquire myself." He looked toward the screen and smiled underneath his mask, but it vanished quickly,

"Drones! March!" The lifeless machines jumped to attention and began marching behind Slade out of the door.

"Soon I will have everything I want." Slade said as he clinched his fist walking toward what he already declared a victory.

* * *

The titans were in the garage preparing to depart. Raven looked over at Robin his face was grim. She sighed walking over to him knowing full well what was in store for her.

"Robin?" Robin looked up to see Raven looking at him.

"What is it Raven?" He said without any emotion. Slightly taken aback she frowned slightly, but she pressed forward.

"Don't let Slade get to you today, okay." He continued to stare ahead of him.

"I can't guarantee that. I can't guarantee you anything, but this. . ." He stepped closer to her to make sure she heard him, and to also make sure no one else heard either looking her square in the eyes. "If that bastard comes anywhere near you he's a deadman!" He said through clenched teeth. Raven's gaze harden a little,

"Robin you must control your emotions. We mustn't let-"

"Not when the someone I love could be in danger. Don't lose it? If comes anywhere near you, all is lost." He said roughly cutting her off. They glared at each other for a few moments before he stalked away from her.

Beast Boy and Terra saw the whole scene. Terra looked down at the ground as Beast Boy shook his head in disgust.

"I hate the man as much as he does. I mean I was his apprentice too, but he doesn't have to treat Raven like that. She isn't a possession." Terra said staring at Raven who was left standing there.

"I understand what you're saying Terra. He doesn't have to be so rough with her, but look at it from his stand point. The man he hates worst than anyone has flat showed an interest in Raven. If he ever came after you the way he's now coming after Raven. Id' probably be the same way. Who knows." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. Terra and Beast Boy looked over at Robin when he called them all to attention.

"Titans, We are facing a formidable foe, Slade" he said through gritted teeth. He continued, " Cyborg will drive you guys to our mission and I will drive myself on the R-cycle. Understood?" It was silent everyone not knowing how to react. "I said, Understood!" Robin said raising his voice a few octaves.

"Yeah, Robin, we understand man." Cyborg said looking at everyone. "Let's go folks."

Robin hopped on his motorcycle the engine roared with power as it shook underneath him. He slammed the front of his helmet down pressed a few buttons and the boosters came on flying him across the water. Raven looked after him sadly as they all got in the car to get to their destination.

* * *

Everyone in the car was silent. Starfire looked over at Cyborg with sad eyes. He noticed her gaze and took her hand in his own. She looked back at him and smiled. Beast Boy hating the silence and Robin's sour attitude,

"What is Robin's deal!" Beast Boy said flailing his arms about. Terra had to duck to avoid being hit.

"You know how Robin gets when Slade is involved in anything." Cyborg said looking at Raven in the rearview mirror. She looked out of the window. Her face held sadness and fear.

"Dude the way he's acting is totally not called for." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Leave it alone BB" Terra said still dodging Beast Boy's expressive arms.

"Yes leave it Beast Boy, friend Robin is just concerned about our safety, everyone's." Starfire said first looking in the side mirror at Raven then over at Cyborg, who gave her hand an assuring squeeze.

"I really wish Robin would slow down. It is raining outside." Cyborg commented as he cut the wipers up higher. Raven remained silent as they continued to ride in silence.

* * *

Robin rode his motorcycle like a demon obsessed with a target. He pressed forward faster and harder. _"I'll be damned if I allowed anything happen to Raven. Slade better keep his filth hands away from her, or I swear I'll kill him."_ He looked through his side mirrors to see the T-Car lagging behind. _"What is Cyborg doing! He needs to hurry up! We have to stop Slade!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Jump City Museum was filled with people that were visiting the museum. There was a class of students, some other businessmen, and a mother and child viewing the Dinosaur Exhibit. The little boy was fascinated by the Dinosaur bones on display.

"Wow mommy! Is that what Barney looks like under all that purple skin?" The little boy looked wide-eyed at his mother.

"Yes Tommy, that is what Barney looks like." Tommy looked a little while longer until he noticed a device by the foot of the T-Rex he was looking at.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?" The mother said distracted from reading the map of the museum.

"What's that?" Tommy asked pointing to the blinking device. Noticing the numbers changing little Tommy exclaimed, "Wow Mommy it has numbers. See 10. .9. . 8. ."

"Oh my God! It's a bomb!" The mother picked her child up and began running. The other people that were near her began running and screaming. A few seconds later the Dinosaur exhibit blew up. The blast was so huge that the Tommy was flung from his mother's arms. Tommy slid across the floor hitting his head on the balcony railing rendering him unconscious. The little boy's upper body was hanging off of the balcony, and inch by inch he was sliding off. He was just about to fall from the third story balcony until a pair of gloved hand caught the boy tucking him in their arms. The mother was screaming out for her son, but stopped as she saw a man with a half gold and black mask approaching her with her son.

"Does he belong to you?" Slade asked. She shook her head biting her bottom lip in fear.

"Can I have my son?" She asked with outstretched arms tears forming in her eyes. Slade looked down at the child in his arms.

"He's a good looking kid." His voice cold as he looked back at the mother.

"Please?" She begged.

"I take it that you know who I am. Because you fear me." She nodded her head quickly.

"I've seen you on the news fighting the Teen Titans." He nodded his head to this. He looked the woman straight in her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give you the kid if you can get out of here in five minutes? Sounds fair?"

"But there are so many people running around trying to get out too." She said in full blown tears. Her shoulders shook violently and her lips quivered as she stared at her child, that was in the arms of a mad man. Slade looked around noticing all the people. He looked back down at the child as he began to stir.

"Today is your lucky day, " Slade handed her the child. "I'm feeling benevolent. Take your child and get out of here." The woman stood there holding the boy staring at Slade. He rolled his eyes as he drawled, "Now would be a good time to leave."

"Thank you." She said running away with her son in tow. He shook his head as walked through some doors. He saw some guards holding guns in front of a metal door. Slade walked in a slow pace as he advanced on the men. Their faces held contempt and fear as they stood their ground.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Slade said looking at the men. "Look, I'm in a good mood so I'll make you a deal," as he spoke his army of Slade bots taking their places behind him, all of them ready for battle. "If you move out of the way and let me take the Parallax Apparatus out of here, I won't harm any of you. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

The men pointed their guns in his direction. Make a slow advance toward Slade and his mini army.

"I guess that answers my question. Drones attack!" The battle had begun. The men put up a valiant effort, but to no avail they were brutally beaten. As the battle continued Slade walked through the doors the men were guarding. Slade looked around the room and in the middle of the floor stood a podium. On the podium sat a device that looked like a movie projector. "Parallax Apparatus." Slade stated as he walked closer to it. He gently lifted the glass case off of it placing it on the floor. He picked the device up inspecting it. Suddenly his hands were incased in black, and the device was snatched from his grasp. "I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long titans." Slade turned to see them standing in the doorway.

"You won't make it out of here with that Slade so give it up!" Robin said glaring at their arch nemesis.

"Such empty threats Robin."

"It wasn't a threat." Robin growled. "Titans Go!" Terra pulled up a chunk of the floor jumping on it flying toward Slade. He jumped in the air landing a roundhouse kick to her stomach. She hit the ground with a thud. Beast Boy ran over to check on her.

Starfire fired star bolts at Slade from the air. He dodged them gracefully then took on the enraged Beast Boy as a gorilla.

Beast Boy swung wildly at the nimble villain, who danced away from each punch. Cyborg snuck up behind Slade to fire a blast at him. Slade glanced over his shoulder just in time to jump out of the way allowing Beast Boy to take the blast instead. Beast Boy was flung across the room landing against a wall.

While Cyborg stood stunned Slade used the opportunity to disable the half mechanical man. Slade placed a strip on Cyborg's chest then pressed a button on his wrist. Sparks flew everywhere as Cyborg temporarily shut-down.

"Cyborg!" Starfire screamed as she flew at Slade with hate in her eyes. Slade waited till she was close enough then flipped over her allowing her to fly into a wall face first knocking herself out.

"Slade!" Robin shouted as he threw wild punches at Slade. The assailant at first blocked the blows then quickly went on the offensive. Robin barely had time to dodge his powerful calculated blows. Slade punched Robin in the stomach so hard he gagged then grabbed his cape flinging him across the room. Slade walked over to Robin and prepared to stomp on him. Raven flew up above with her eyes closed she spoke her enchanted words.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" Slade's shoulders and torso was encased in black as he was snatched into the air, there he dangled. Robin looked at Slade then back at Raven. His face pulled into a scowl.

"Why did you do that!" Robin yelled at her. "I had him! I didn't need your help!" Raven looked at Slade then at the ground her arms outstretched in front of her. Raven floated back down to the ground and over to Robin who struggled to his feet. She tried to help him to his feet with one hand still pointed at Slade, but he snatched away his pride hurt he looked at Raven then back at Slade.

"You need to chill, dude!" Beast Boy said coming to Raven's defense. Terra hobbled over to them

"Yeah lay off of her."

"Having bit of a spell there Robin?" Slade spoke humor evident in his smooth voice.

"Shut-up Slade!" Robin said walking over to their enemy. Slade chuckled at the out of control young man. "What is so funny Slade?" Robin said attempting to calm himself.

"You! You are funny Robin." He looked over Robin's shoulder at Raven. "The pretty bird that you are trying to protect. Is the very one you are hurting." Slade pointed his head in Raven's direction. Robin turned to see Raven whose eyes were brimming with tears. "I don't remember doing that, it was all you."

"Raven I'm so-"

"Save it! We have a job to do." Raven's voice held an edge to as she spoke the words.

"Guys there's something wrong with Cy!" Terra called to them. "He's not moving!" The Boy wonder whipped around to face Slade.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh that? I just shut him down for 5 minutes." Robin looked back at Cyborg. "He'll be up an at 'em in about 4 and a half minutes."

"Where's is Star?" Raven asked after not noticing her. All of the titan's heads were turned away from Slade. He took the opportunity to call in more of his drones. He wiggled to push a button on his belt. The titan's all looked around when they heard a beeping sound coming from Slade.

"What did you do Slade?" Raven asked

"Nothing. Pretty bird." There was a crash and the room was filled with Slade bots. "Okay I lied. I called in reinforcements. Drones get the Parallax Apparatus!"

"Over my dead body!" Robin screeched as he attacked the drones. The others began to fight the drones as Raven stood in front of the dangling Slade with her arms stretched out in front of her.

"So its just you and I?" Slade spoke to Raven. She remained silent as she concentrated on keeping him in the air. "Have you thought more on my offer? Join me, Raven. You will never want for anything. I'll give you the world if you ask me nicely."

"I don't want the world, Slade. I want. . .you wouldn't understand what I really want. So just drop it."

"I know I want you. To join me that is, Raven. I'll do whatever it takes. And I'm sure you already know I don't give up until I get what I want."

They both looked to see Beast Boy running past them chasing a drone that was carrying the Parallax Apparatus.

Slade yet again to seized the opportunity of lapsed carelessness to distract Raven. He threw a smoke bomb in her direction out of his pouch. She dropped Slade as coughed and gagged on the smoke falling to her knees she grabbed her throat and chest trying to breathe.

Robin looked over seeing Raven covered in smoke started fighting to get to her. He knocked a Slade bot's head clean off of its shoulders. _"Hold on Raven I'm coming."_ He thought as he fought through another onslaught of robots.

Starfire began to regain consciousness. She grabbed the back of her neck as the events began to come back to her. Looking around she noticed Beast Boy was chasing a Slade bot. She looked in the other direction seeing smoke surrounding Raven. Slade was standing behind Raven, but then started walking to her. She struggled to get to her feet so that she could help her friend, but saw Cyborg frozen in place.

"Cyborg?" She flew over to him. "What is wrong with you?" She asked as she tried to force him to move.

Beast boy turned into a gorilla and tackled the drone to the ground. The device slid across the floor hitting the wall by Starfire and Cyborg. The Parallax Apparatus turned on as it struck the wall with force. The lense of the device opened and a funnel swirled out of it and it began to sucking everything in. Starfire grabbed Cyborg so that he would not be pulled in, but the force of the winds were so strong they both were pulled in. Starfire screamed as she and Cyborg were pulled in.

"Star!" Terra shouted trying to get to her. Raven was next to be pulled. The smoke was being pulled into the vortex right along with Raven. Slade ran to her trying to stop her from being sucked in. He took a hold of her hands.

"Raven!" Robin ran full speed to Slade and Raven. She looked into Slade's eye her own eyes held much fear. Robin shot a bird grappling hook on the ceiling swinging over toward the two.

Beast Boy turned into an octopus holding on to the floor with his suction arms then grabbing hold of the device trying to cut it off before anyone else was sucked into it.

Slade began losing his footing, and he and Raven screamed as they were sucked into the vortex.

"Robin!" Raven yelled as she was pulled into the funnel. Just as Raven and Slade were sucked in Beast Boy cut the Parallax Apparatus off. Robin landed in the spot Raven just was.

"Raven? Raven! No!"


	4. Chapter 4: Dreadful?

I know it's been awhile since I last reviewed, but the trials of life take over. I want to thank all of you that have reviewed. Your words of encouragement fuel me. Please continue to Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans or Slade. I do however own all the other people. Gracefulraven. . .out! Story on!

Chapter 4: Dreadful?

Starfire held on tightly to Cyborg as they swirled around in the vortex. She looked at her mechanical boyfriend in her arms and saw that he was still out for the count. Starfire squeezed her eyes closed as she whispered a Tamaranian prayer of safety. She quickly looked around upon hearing someone's screams behind her.

Slade and Raven were behind them. Slade still had a hold on Raven's wrists, but pulled her into his arms wrapping an one of his arms around her waist. Her face rested on his broad chest as she clung to him tightly. Slade looked around for something to grab on to.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted. Raven looked around to see Starfire holding on to Cyborg. _"Oh no there's Starfire and Cyborg! I have to save them! I have to do something to save all of us. But what? I know!"_ She pushed herself out of Slade's arms a little still holding a hand on his chest.

"Hang on Star. I have an idea!" She closed her eyes while chanting her magic words. "Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" Her eyes snapped open turning white while black power streamed from her forming into a ball capturing everyone with in it. The ball constricted pulling everyone closer together. The three of them stood within the ball, with Starfire holding Cyborg, unfazed by the chaos surrounding them.

"Quick thinking friend." Starfire complemented. "I wonder what will become of us."

"I wish I knew?" Raven said glumly.

The colors in the vortex were bright rainbow swirled together. Slade looked around taking in the beauty.

"It would appear that we are change dimensions. The question is how do we get back?" Slade said looking at the young women.

"Uh. . . my head. What in the hell is going on!" Cyborg exclaimed seeing all the weird colors. "Where are we?"

"I do not know beloved?" Starfire answered him.

"This is all your fault Slade! I know you are the reason we're here!" Cyborg struggled to get to Slade, but was being restrained by Starfire.

"Actually Cyborg it's Beast Boy's fault. Slade tried to save me." Raven spoke up. "I don't know how but someway we will get back home. Trust me."

"But Raven your powers? Can they not get us back?" Slade began

"No. I need my spell-books and the proper ingredients to change dimensions."

"But you teleport all the time, Raven." Cyborg pointed out.

"Teleporting isn't changing dimensions merely hopping across the same plane. Do you understand now? I can't get us back by teleporting?" Everyone was silent suddenly everything turned black and they were shot from the vortex they all screamed. Raven lost her concentration and they began to fall from the sky. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and flew him to the ground, and Raven took a hold of Slade's hand slowing their descent. She placed him on the ground then landed beside him gracefully. The four of them looked around taking in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Cyborg said looking around amazed at what his eyes were seeing. They were on the outskirts of a large city. The city was huge, they could see that the city was highly advanced in technology, yet had a medieval feel to it. In the distance could be seen an enormous palace made of white marble. Around the city was two large stone walls connected by a gate guarded by two guards. To the back of the titans was a path leading into a large forest.

"It is so beautiful." Starfire said her mouth agape at the wonders around her. Raven too was amazed the city reminded her of Azarath. She shook herself back to her senses,

"I guess we should find someone to tell us where we are?" Raven said looking a head of her. The group lead by Raven walked toward the city. They were met by two tall guards. One of the guards was as thin as he was tall, and the other was hairy and burly. The thin guard was as pale as a clean bed sheet. His hair contrasted greatly to his skin for it was the color of a raven's wing his eyes were covered by black shades. He wore a white rob with a red Serpent crest in the center. The burly guard on the other hand, had tan skin, long red hair, and a kinky red beard with a metal patch over his left eye his other eye was green. He wore rusted armor that also held a red Serpent crest on the right side of the breast plate.

The four of them looked amongst themselves. The others stared at Slade to be their spokesmen. He rolled his one visible eye walking forward. "Fine. I'll go." Slade said sarcastically waving his arm in the air as if he won a prize.

"Um. .excuse me could you tell me where I am?" The guards looked at each other then to Slade.

"You are at the gate of the wondrous city of Consonance." The thin guard spoke up his accent was British.

"Okay? Where is that?"

"The center of the world, mate."

"Well could you let my friends and I" Slade outwardly cringed at what he'd just called the titans, but pressed forward, "We would like to speak with someone from your city?"

"What business do you have in the city of Consonance?" The burly guard asked his voice held an Old English accent.

"I just told you my companions and I are not from this particular city and we would lik-"

"Do you have a writ of passage?" The thin guard now spoke again, Slade shook his head at his statement. "Then you can not enter the city. Good day." The guards now turned their attention back to their task, guarding the city. Slade walked back to the group.

"He said we can't go in." Slade informed them.

"Real smooth left-eye. Step aside let me handle this!" Cyborg said brushing past Slade. He walked up to guards with a broad smile on his face. "Hi. . .my. . .name. . is. .Cyborg." He began slowly so that they could understand. "My. .friends and I. .were wondering. . .if we . .could. .enter. .the city?" By the end of his explanation he was adding hand gestures. The guards looked at each other then began to laugh boisterously.

"We're not deaf you bloody idiot! As we just told your mate there no writ no entry!" The thin guard yelled in his face.

"So bugger off!" The burly guard shoved Cyborg so hard that he landed back with the group. Cyborg looked over at the guards, who were laughing, then back up at Slade who was looking down at him with his arms across his chest.

"Now who's smooth you overgrown toaster oven." Slade said as he stepped over him.

"Okay. Let me try my hand." Starfire said looking over at the guards. "Maybe a feminine touch would be sufficient, yes?"

"Baby. Maybe you ought let me handle this."

"Oh sure. If he pushes hard enough maybe he can get a better distance?" Slade chuckled at this as he turned to face the mechanical teen.

"What are you laughing at Cyclopes." Cyborg jabbed at Slade. While all this was going on Starfire made her way to the guards. They were eying her with drool falling from their mouths.

"Please excuse. I was wondering if my companions and I might enter the city. We come a far away place, and know nothing about this writ?" The guards pondered for awhile then shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure luv. But don't let anyone know we did this for ya flower." The thin guard said. Starfire began walking back to her friends, but stopped when the Thin guard grabbed her arm. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked

"Nothing luv." He said grinning at her. She walked back to the group,

"We may enter the city now friends." Starfire said happily floating in the air.

"Wow Starfire. What did you do to them?" Raven asked amazed by the aliens persuasion.

"Nothing? I just asked politely." Starfire said leading the others to the gate. The others followed behind her wide-eyed. As Starfire made it to the now opened gate, the thin guard grabbed Starfire's arm.

"So how about I show ya around luv?" The thin guard asked while groping one of her breast.

"What is the meaning of this!" Starfire exclaimed

"The shit is about to hit the fan." Slade murmured into Raven's ear. Cyborg got in front Starfire pulling her behind him then punched the guard in the jaw.

"That's my girlfriend man!" The burly guard charged Cyborg.

"So much for 'We come in peace'." Raven said as she chanted her magic words, flinging the burly guard off of Cyborg. "Let's go!" Raven yelled leading everyone into the city. They got inside and the roads were made of rubber and the cars floated across them. The citizens wore robes of different colors as they went about their daily lives. Slade stopped running to look at all the machinery he was in awe,

"Incredible. What technology!"

"Move it Slade!" Raven yelled grabbing Slade's arm. They continued running until they ran into a group of guards. The titan's and Slade got into battle stances.

"Stop!" A voice said coming from the back of guards. Emerging from the small army a man in charcoal armor with a red Serpent over the right side of the breast plate. He had cuts all over his strong face, he had greasy black hair that was slicked back, and piercing dark brown eyes that were so dark they looked black. He walked with one arm tucked in his breast plate. "I am General Saxton. Lord Dread would like a word with you all. Follow me." The General led them to a vehicle that looked to be car. He opened the door to allow the ladies in then he got in himself, but left the door open for the guys.

"He certainly is the gentleman." Slade cracked getting a nod from Cyborg before getting in.

* * *

"Raven!" Robin yelled to the place she once was. He picked up the device looking at it with hopelessness. Terra and Beast Boy walked up behind Robin.

"What happened to them?" Terra asked looking at the device. Robin whipped around to face Beast Boy. His face contorted in a feral manner,

"This is all your fault!" Robin growled grabbing the younger titan's collar.

"Dude I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Terra grabbed on to Robin's shoulder tugging on him,

"Leave him alone Robin! Let him go!" She shouted louder. Robin threw Beast Boy on the ground and left without another word. He left Beast Boy and Terra to stare after him.

Robin walked out of the Jump City Museum hopping on his bike taking off into the now setting sun.

* * *

The ride to the palace was a quiet one. Suddenly the car came to a halt.

"We have arrived at the palace. Follow me."

"What is this 'Simon Says'?" Raven said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Saxton gave her a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back around. Starfire grabbed a hold to one of Cyborg's arms as they continued down the hall. Slade walked side by side with Raven as he eyed the different things going on. He saw servants stopping what they were doing to see them, and he saw how amazing architecture was. He stored away all the ideas for when and if he returned to his own dimension. They came to two large silver door, and this is where the General stopped. The General looked at Raven before speaking,

"Go through those doors, Lord Dread is waiting on you." With that he turned and left.

"This Lord Dread certainly has an unpleasant name." Starfire pointed out as the entered the doors. The room was massive. The rug that they walked on was black silk covered in crushed black roses. The walls held tapestries and pictures of battles. If the color being used wasn't black it was red. In the center of the room was a black and red throne the person sitting in it was covered in shadow.

"Come forward please. I would like to see the people that attacked some of my strongest guards." A deep majestic voice rumbled from the shadows. They obediently stepped closer. "Closer." They all took another step. "A lot closer." they walked closer to the throne. Raven gasped when she saw his face,

"It's you!" Dread frowned his face in confusion then pointed to himself

"Me? Child whatever do you mean?" Starfire grabbed her mouth in shock as the realization came to her. She looked at Raven, who was shaking herself out of her daze.

"You're the man from my vision."

"Rae are you alright?" Cyborg said slowly

"Don't you dare patronize me tin man. I saw him in my vision. This man is bad news." She began glaring at Cyborg "We have to get out of here. Now!" The Lord rose from his throne charcoal armor on his body except for the breast plate which was bloody red with a black Serpent on the whole center. He walked over to Raven glaring at her with his soulless sky blue eyes. Slade took a step in front of her pushing her behind him protectively.

"Leaving so soon? Sorry that won't be possible!" He shouted lounging at Raven that was behind Slade, but was met by an uppercut compliments of Slade.

"Let's get the hell out of here. Starfire make us an exit, baby!" Cyborg said taking charge of the situation. Starfire charged up she jetted into the air she fired eye beams and a huge star-bolt through the ceiling she let out a battle cry as she smashed through creating a huge hole.

"Guards stop them!" The dark lord yelled coming to his senses. Within seconds the throne room was crawling with soldiers. They began firing their futuristic laser weapons at them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The remain three were engulfed in black power as they were lifted off of the ground. They sailed through the air the black power protected them from the lasers being shot at them, but Raven was not accustom to dealing with lasers and began to loose her concentration. She dropped Cyborg but Starfire swooped him up Slade was slipping from her grasp. "Slade give me your hand." He did so quickly after seeing Cyborg dropped.

"Yes ma'am!" They made it out of the city safely they landed right where they began.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Raven spit out.

"We are right where we started!" Cyborg shouted angrily.

"You have a knack for stating the obvious." Slade stated

"Look shut-up man! If you hadn't tried to steal that damn Parallel device."

"Actually it is called the 'Parallax Apparatus'." Slade corrected

"We wouldn't be here!" Cyborg finished in annoyance.

"We shouldn't fight friends. We must stick together." Starfire said trying to calm the out of hand situation down. Cyborg and Slade continued to stare each other down.

"Look, we have a path let's take it and shut-up. You guys are giving me a headache."

"Excuse me Raven for being pissed!" Cyborg yelled in Raven's face. She glared at him then her face softened

"Anger changes nothing, Cy." She looked a moment longer then began walking down the path with Starfire close behind. Slade looked at Cyborg for a moment longer then gestured as well as said,

"After you."

"Screw you 'One eye'." As he walked behind the girls. Slade sighed shaking his head as he to followed.


	5. Chapter 5: We will go

Hey everybody! I'm going to deliver another chapter. I want to thank everyone that reviewed. Please continue to Read and Review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Titans or Slade all the other characters are mine. Well here we go gracefulraven, out!

Chapter 5: We Will Go

Robin rode his bike dangerously through Jump City receiving many honks from the citizens that were driving. He rode the R-Cycle coming to a stop at the Jump City Harbor. He hopped off of the bike walking to the end of the pier. Robin sat down swinging his legs over the edge. He looked out across the flat water thinking of only her.

"Raven." Robin said into the setting sun. "I was such a jerk to you before you were snatched from me. If only I could tell you how sorry I am." He remained quiet for a while longer. He thought about how mean he was to Beast Boy. Although the teen was careless he didn't mean any harm. Beast Boy must be just as worried as he was am about them. He couldn't believe how selfish he had just been to one of his best friends, no one of his brothers.

"I need to apologize to Beast Boy. I have been such an ass-hole today." His shoulders slumped over as he thought about this afternoons events.

"How could everything go so wrong?" An idea occurred to him he rose to his feet running back to his bike. He quickly slipped the helmet back over his head.

"I'll get you back, Raven. You and our friends." He said as the bike roared to life, then taking off through the city in the setting sun, with a renewed purpose.

* * *

Beast Boy and Terra talked to the police when they arrived. They explained the whole story leaving out the part about Robin going berserk. After the police finished taking their statement, Terra and Beast Boy left. Neither one of them could drive so Terra called upon a large boulder to fly them back home. They rode in silence both of them in their own world consumed with their own thoughts. They finally arrived home Terra sat at the kitchen table while Beast Boy threw himself on the couch. Terra turned her head toward the den when she heard sniffling.

"Beast Boy?" she called from the kitchen. When she received no reply she walked around to see tears streaming down the green boy's face. He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Robin's right. It's all my fault, Terra." His shoulders shook violently as he held himself. Terra sat down beside him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't believe that Beast Boy. Robin was just angry he didn't really mean what he said. Just like you don't mean what you're saying." she said rubbing her companions back. He shook his head to her words,

"Yes he did Terra. And he's right. Our friends are gone because I messed up, Terra! I'm so stupid"

"No you're not Beast Boy. Stop beating you're self up." She said as she grabbed his face between her hands. "You were there for me Beast Boy let me be there for you." Beast Boy looked at Terra his eyes were sad but he gave her a small smile before getting up to go to his room.

"Thanks Terra but I need to be alone right now." Terra watched him walk away with his shoulders sagging in defeat. He disappeared around the corner, and Terra looked down at the place Beast boy had just been.

"What's going to happen to all of us?"

* * *

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Slade had been walking for a little under an hour. They were deep in the forest taking in all of the beauty within. They all had been walking in silence since Raven and Cyborg's little argument. Cyborg was going over the argument in his head and felt that he was kind of out of line. Walking a little faster he caught up to Raven falling in step with her.

"Um. . Rae" Cyborg said beginning to loose his nerve.

"I know, Cy." She said staring ahead of her continuing to walk. Cyborg smiled before he said,

"So we cool?"

"Frosty" Raven said smirking looking up at him. Slade rolled his eye at them thinking to himself,_ "How touching. I personally wished she would turn him into spare parts!"_

"_I prefer to keep my friends in one piece. You must have forgotten I can read minds. Especially if you project your thoughts as loudly as you just did."_ Slade stared at the back of the young sorceress's head. _"Maybe I wanted you to hear me my dear."_

"_Whatever Slade. Oh by the way why did you stop Lord Dread from trying to hurt me?"_

"_I like to protect my investments my dear. What good would you do me as my apprentice if you are injured or worse dead?"_

"_You are a bastard!"_

"_So I'm told."_ Slade quipped getting a rise out of Raven, whose shoulders were hunched over. _"Oh I thought anger didn't change anything?" _

"_It doesn't Slade."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Sometimes my dear, anger can keep you alive. Take it from someone who knows."_

"_I don't want to take anything from a maniac. A . K . A Slade."_

"_I am not maniac"_

"_Right, your not insane, huh?"_

"_I was going to say a potential psychopath, but I do care about a few human beings. If they suit my purpose." _

"_You are impossible, Slade."_

"_You know you really ought to let the darkness out a time and again. Show me what your made of."_

"_You are a waste of my time Sl-"_

"_Am I?"_

"_Yes you are good bye Sl-"_

"_Before you leave my mind I have one question."_

"_You have two seconds"_ Raven's curiosity peeked. What in the world could this mad man want.

"_Tell me about that vision you had of that Lord Dread."_

"_Not a chance in hell." _Ignoring her statement he pressed forward.

"_It appeared to me that only Starfire knew about Lord Dread. You must have told her about it because I know damn well that idiot does not have visions!"_ Raven growled at the statement. Simple thought of Starfire having visions would be hilarious, but hearing it from Slade just made her blood boil. Starfire and Cyborg looked at Raven cautiously,

"Are you well friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, girl are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine." Raven hissed at her friends.

"Chill girl we were just asking." Cyborg defended himself and Starfire from her wrath. Raven returned to her mental conversation with Slade. _"Very funny Slade, and you are correct, I only showed her. The differences between Starfire and you are I trust her, and I actually like her. Good day Slade." _She severed the connection between the two of them roughly causing Slade to grunt out loud. Cyborg turned to look at the villain in their company.

"What!" Slade barked at Cyborg. The mechanical teen turned back around with a smirk on his face realizing Slade and Raven were talking mentally and Raven must have given him a brain jolt, he continued walking.

The group walked a little further as Starfire began to explain about the forests of her home world. Everyone just kind of tuned her out.

"Telberlnelks on my planetis what you on Earth call forests. Telberlnelks havekitkuns, what you call trees on Earth,like your own forest butkitkuns vary in colors. The blue kitkuns are the oldest, and the red kitkuns are the youngest one. Oh and-"

"Baby can we talk about something else?" Cyborg pleaded with his girlfriend. Starfire looked slightly hurt but nodded her head. Slade silently thanked the half metal man. Raven smirked at Slade's comment about Starfire having visions after hearing her explanation about 'Telberlnelks'. Suddenly Raven got the feeling that she was being watched. Raven began looking around frantically getting the attention of the others.

"Are you okay friend?" Starfire asked the half demon.

"Shhh! Someone's out there." She whispered. Slade had gotten into a crouched stance he too felt as if they were being watched.

"Raven's right. There is someone or something watching us." Slade said from behind them. Cyborg looked at his arm scanning the area for anything, but before he could finish his scan three masked warriors in brown cloaks jumped out of the bushes.

"Name your reason for being in our forest." One of the masked warrior said.

"Look we just came from the city an-"

"They are Consonance's spies. Destroy them!" The shorter of the masked warriors screamed. The battle began. The shorter of the masked warriors tried to attack Raven, but she put up a black shield protecting her from the blow. Raven encased one of the trees in her black power hurling it at her attacker. The shortest masked warrior was flung backward.

The tallest of the warriors attempted a punch at Slade, but connected with mere air. Slade swiped the legs from underneath the tallest masked warrior. The attacker did a back hand spring landing on his feet gracefully. Slade and the attacker stared at each other before going at it again. The other masked warrior stood toe to toe with Cyborg.

"Let's do this." Cyborg challenged. The masked warrior charged at the hybrid teen. Cyborg charge his sonic cannon to fire, but before he could fire the warrior punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. Starfire flew straight into him slamming him into a boulder. Starfire fired some star-bolts at the warrior while he was plastered to the boulder. When the smoke cleared he was gone. Starfire floated above the place where the warrior was just lodged.

"I do not see him where could he be?" She whispered to herself. She was grabbed from behind and pulled to the ground. She struggled to free herself from him but could not succeed his strength was astounding. Cyborg, who was now on his feet fired a sonic blast at him flinging him into a nearby tree. Cyborg ran to Starfire to check on her.

The warrior that attacked Raven was standing back up and Raven began to chant her magic,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The warrior was engulfed in black an held in the air. Raven could feel her hold on them slipping, Raven had never experienced such a struggle to keep her attacker encased. It was like the attacker was fighting her on a spiritual level. Suddenly the warrior chanted their own magical words,

"Pius Arma!" Raven was blown back, by a unforseen force, her hood falling from her head, and when the warrior was released from Raven's grasp she flung the brown cloak off of her. When the two locked eyes both were shocked,

"It is you!" Raven shouted looking at the black girl with white dread-locks that stopped in the middle of her back. She stood a mere five feet, she had café latte skin, and had hypnotic royal blue eyes. Her eyes changed through the different shades of blue according to her mood. She wore a black leather halter top revealing her firm abs, tight black leather pants, and black boots. On her right bicep was the Greek sign of omega, and on the left was a black leather band.

"I've seen you too. In my visions. Angelus. .Ericsson stop." The girl around Raven's age of 18 commanded her companions. Her voice was a rich alto sounding voice laced with an English accent. The other two warrior's stopped their attack.

"What is the meaning of this Anya!" The tallest of the masked warriors asked roughly snatching off the robe. The titan's looked at him, he had café latte skin as well, he looked just like the girl except for the obvious traits; he was male, wasthe same height asSlade 6' 2, hehad grey shoulder length dread-locks, and his eyes were grey like his dreads. His muscular chest was bare along with the rest of his upper body. He wore black baggy pants and yellow boots with black straps. His right bicep held the Greek sign of Alpha on it. His voice was as deep as a barren well and as smooth as silk. He too had an English accent.

"She is the one from my visions Angelus." Angelus turned to look down at Raven who was still on the ground staring at Anya. Anya walked over to Raven offering her a hand. Raven looked at the girl then to her hand not knowing whether to trust her or not.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Raven continued to stare at the beautiful girl before taking her hand. Anya hoisted her up from the ground to her feet.

"I'm Anya." she said shaking her hand.

"Raven." she said looking at her.

Slade dislodged himself from the tree that he landed in while fighting with Angelus.

"Sorry about that mate! I thought you were a Consonance spy. They've really been after us as of late. I'm Angelus." He said putting his hand out there for Slade to take it. Slade stared at for a while,

"Slade." He said rolling his eye at the younger man walking over to where Raven and Anya were. Angelus looked in disbelief that Slade just reject his kindness. "Oh and by the way," Slade began turning around to look at the shocked young man. "You should be more willing to listen to what people have to say before attacking them. Just a little friendly advice." Slade said smugly before turning back around.

"Why you little,"

"Angelus that is quite enough." Anya said with a hand raised at her companion. "You must forgive my brother. He is what you would call a hothead." She said looking at Slade. _Damn she's beautiful. I wonder if is she as strong as she is beautiful?_ Slade said remembering to block off his thoughts from Raven.

Cyborg looked over to the warrior that they were just battling with.

"Don't worry about him, nobody likes him." Cyborg said looking over at the only warrior that was still cloaked. "So who are you?" Cyborg said while lowering his sonic cannon.

"Ericsson's the name." He said now removing his robe too revealing tan skin encovering a muscularbody, a head full of curly blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders, a dimple in each cheek, and the prettiest ocean blue eyes. He too was bare chest with only a camouflaged vest on, wearing camouflaged pants, and black combat boots. He had a tenor voice that held mischief and cockiness in it. He looked behind Cyborg to see Starfire standing behind him. "That little lady sure does pack a wallop." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Cyborg looked back at Starfire then back at Ericsson extending his hand,

"The name'sCyborg. If you think she's somethingnow you ought to see her when she mad."

"Hello all I am Starfire. Would you all like to be mynew friends." She asked wide-eyed. Ericsson looked at her with a raised brow,

"Sure, luv?" He said looking around to see if that was the right answer. Slade rolled his eye putting his arms across his chest.

"This is glorious news!" Starfire exclaimed throwing her arms around Ericsson slowly beginning to choke the life out of him. Raven noticed the blue tint on Ericsson's face and thought it was best to save the man.

"Star?"

"Yes friend?" Starfire looked over at Raven still hugging Ericsson.

"You're killing Ericsson."

"Oh! Please excuse." She said dropping the man on the ground. He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Its. . .okay. .luv?" Ericsson said between breaths. Anya looked at Ericsson and Starfire for a moment before turning her attention to Slade, who was standing a couple of feet from Raven. She studied him intently trying to put some pieces of her puzzle together within her mind.

"It's impolite to stare." Slade told her as he looked forward then turned his attention to her. The way he looked at her made her shiver visibly.

"I am sorry." She said turning her gaze to Raven. "We have some things to discuss, so follow us."

"Um sorry no can do because the last time we followed someone we ended up fighting some Consonance soldiers, then fighting you guys." Raven said with much skepticism in her voice. Slade for one agreed with the Goth he didn't trust these guys, but Starfire and Cyborg on the other hand wanted to give these guys a try.

"Raven. Would you step over this way please?" Cyborg said waving an arm at her to join Starfire and himself. Raven reluctantly glided over to them.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so hasty Raven, I mean, we really have no place to go, we have no allies here, and they seem like the good people." Cyborg whispered reason to the dark girl. She remained silent, as Starfire now pleaded her case.

"They all seem friendly. Why do you not want to discuss things with Anya? I would really like to know more about our new friends. She looked like a friend in your vision, did she not?" Raven was yet to respond. "If you do not trust them friend, why do you not just read one of their minds?" Raven looked up at the alien with a puzzled look upon her face. _When did she get so smart?_ Raven thought to herself but quickly dismissed it.

"I really wouldn't like to do that. There is no telling what is going on in their minds. If I go too far I could probably put myself in a comma."

"But Raven you and I both know you have more control than that." Cyborg challenged winking at her.

"Fine! If one of them agrees to it then I will, but if I find anything I don't like we leave immediately. Got it!" Both of them nodded quickly. Slade wasn't standing that far off overheard the whole conversation finally thought it was time to speak his piece his back was to them.

"Raven I do not think this is such a good idea." Raven stared at him for awhile before stating,

"I'm listening."

"We don't know anything about them, and what if for some reason they allow you to read their minds then what? All will be well?" Slade pleaded his case.

"Slade we have no where else to go. We are lost in a strange land with no resources."

"I don't trust them."

"I don't trust you but here we are working together. Now that this is more clear to me I don't have to read anyone's mind to know that it is a good decision to follow them. Especially if you are against them." Raven finished rolling her eyes at Slade then walking over to the other three.

The three warriors stood in a huddle mirroring the one the titans just had. Anya and her brother Angelus were arguing, while Ericsson was trying to calm the situation down.

"Anya! We do not know them and I don't trust them especially the one in the one-eyed mask!" He said gruffly at his sister.

"Angelus, trust me on this. They can help us, plus I feel such a connection to the purple haired one. There is just something about her." She said looking at Raven before turning to look at Ericsson who had began to talk,

"Look luv I kind of agree with Angelus here. We do not know them although some of them seem friendly the one with the mask on is not so charming." The three of them looked around when they saw Raven walking up.

"We will go with you."

* * *

Terra fell asleep on the couch after Beast Boy left hours earlier. She went to sleep with the thought that maybe she could talk some sense into the boy blunder. There was no excuse for his actions. She had kept her mouth shut about a lot of things that went on in the large T that was their home out of guilt. Guilt of her betrayal but enough was enough. She would not allow anyone to treat Beast Boy that way. He's too kind and gentle, he just didn't deserve it. She rolled her head over after feeling a crook forming in her neck. She smack her lips together to create some moisture within her mouth. Her throat was parched.

Her head snapped up when she heard Robin's motorcycle roaring into the garage. She looked over to the clock on the mantle, and it read 9:57p.m.

"I wonder where the hell he's been." She asked herself. She heard the door open and slam as Robin walked through it. He walked straight into the den to find Terra sitting on the couch with her arms across her chest still in her uniform. He looked down at the floor sighing as he walked over to her sitting beside her. Terra peeked at him out of the corner of her eye then quickly turning her eyes forward when Robin turned to look at her.

"Terra I'm sorry I was out of line and I'm really sorry."

"I'm not the person you should be apologize too." Terra said emotionlessly. Robin looked at her again as she caught his gaze. They stared at each other for awhile.

"Look, Robin this isn't easy for me to say so I'm just going to say it alright?" Robin nodded his head. "A lot of things that go on around here that I don't like I really don't say anything because of what I did, but I could not keep my mouth shut about the way you acted today. You know how sensitive Beast Boy is, and for you to flat out attack him was uncalled for!" Terra's face held a seething rage. Her cerulean eyes pierced Robin's skin. The boy wonder was still silent after Terra's speech. "Well are you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say Terra. What do you want me to say?" They both just stared off into space for awhile. Neither of them knew what to say. Terra found her voice first,

"So. . . where have you been all day. We've been kind of worried about you. Well I've been worried about you B. B.'s been in his room since we got home. That was around 5:00 this evening." Robin watched Terra as she talked.

"I messed up that bad with B. B. huh?" Terra nodded her head in response to that.

"But it's more out of guilt. He feels guilty for sending our friends to another dimension but I keep trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault." Terra trailed off. Robin blew out some air as he allowed himself to sink into the couch cushions.

"I went to Gotham to talk to Batman. I told him everything that happened and he's going to help us find a way to get our loved ones back. We will get them back, Terra." With that Robin rose off of the couch and headed to his room to get some much needed rest.

Terra got up too and headed to her room. She stopped at Beast Boy's door punching in the code that he gave her poking her head in. She saw Beast Boy in the form of a dog curled on a rug on the floor. His room looked like a tornado ran through it. His mattress that was suppose to be on the top bunk was snatched off of the frame, clothes were flung in every kind of direction, but what caught her eye was Beast Boy's beloved game-station was destroyed. _This doesn't look like the normal mess in this room. He must have done this,_ she thought as she stepped back out of the room. It pained her that her friends were gone, but nothing in comparison to what Beast Boy was going through. She went down the hall to her room, dressed for bed the crawled under the sheets. She stared at the sunset that was painted on her wall. It was calming but her troubled mind barely found sleep as she laid there.

* * *

Robin laid awake in bed think of Raven, his beautiful Goth. The moonlight poured in on him from the window. His heart and throat burned from the tears he forced himself to hold in. A few stubborn tears found their way down his face, and Robin didn't bother to wipe them. His eye lids became heavy as he murmured,

"I love you Raven." then drifted to sleep.

* * *

Anya led the group to the great unknown. Starfire flew over Cyborg's right shoulder and every once in a while the two would exchange looks. Slade walked more like strutted beside Raven. Wanting to make sure that nothing happen to his future apprentice, or what he hoped she would become, the vixen of his dreams. Raven however was tormented by the last exchange of words said by her and Robin. Although it has only been a few hours she has been apart from him, to her it felt like more. She looked down at the bracelets on her wrists then rubbed them. _I will find a way back to you._ She thought as they continued to walk. She looked a head of her and saw Anya walking. _Wow she has one hell of a walk. The perfect blend of power and grace. She's beautiful too. I wonder why I feel such a connection to her? It feels like I know her. I've never felt this feeling before._ Raven was shaken from her thoughts when Anya turned around to face everyone. They were standing in front of a hill almost the size of a mountain.

"Okay this where we enter Jump Town-"

"It's a hill?" Raven said looking perplexed.

"Looks can be deceptive my dear." Slade said looking at Anya then down at Raven.

"What a minute, did you say Jump Town?" Cyborg asked with his mouth hanging agape.

"Yes. Is there some sort of problem with the name of our town?" Angelus answered defensively for his sister getting harsh stares from Anya and Ericsson.

"No, friend it is just that the city that we protect in our dimension is named Jump City." Starfire explained landing next to Cyborg taking one of his hands in hers. Anya nodded then turned back around to the huge hill in front of them. She outstretched her arms and chanted some words that were unknown to them,

"Abscindo Porta" Anya said an the side of the hill slid down into the ground. Revealing a town within it. Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and even Slade's mouth was left hanging open. The town was small but urban. There were cars flying along the roads, and people carrying on with their daily lives.

"That's a nice hiding spot you got there." Raven said after gaining her composure.

"Well shall we enter mates?" Ericsson said stepping ahead of the group walking through the hollow.

"We shall take them to the Elder. He will know what to do." Angelus said giving a side ways glance at Slade before entering the town himself. Anya closed her eyes then bowed her head mumbling something before looking up at them once again.

"Follow me. The Head Elder awaits."


	6. Chapter 6: Angels and Demon

Hello everybody how is it going? Fine I hope. I know that it has been quite awhile since I last updated. Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to deliver the new chapter for Halloween. I hope you like it and I hope you review telling me how much you like it? Or not like it? Either way leave your thoughts. I want to thank all of the people that reviewed it means a lot to read your comments. It also helps me to write better so let me know. You like the title? Spooky huh? Well that's enough of me babbling. Gracefulraven, out! Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Titans or Slade.

Chapter 6: Angels & Demons

Jump Town was a small metropolis. People walked on the sidewalks as cars followed along the roads, powered by the electrical currents in the roads. The buildings were not extremely tall, but one still had to crane their neck to see the top. The young people wore clothes like the people back in their own dimension, but the middle-aged people wore robes like the people in Consonances, the seniors of Jump Town wore robes as well. Some of the men and women wore armor with a crest of an element on the chest; such as, a wave for water, a tornado for air, a flame for fire, and a crest of a boulder for earth.

The group fully entered the hidden town as they did so the hill side gate closed behind them. Raven and Starfire gasped as they turned to see the once opened gate now closed. Raven and Starfire noticed two men with a crest of a fire on their chest standing behind them at the entrance they'd just walked through. Ericsson and Angelus nodded to the two guards, and both guards gave a grunt, as they walked further into the small city hailing what looked to be a cab.

"Please come with us." Anya asked gently pulling on Raven's arm. Raven nodded as she allowed herself to be pulled. Slade followed pursuit as well as Cyborg and Starfire. They all got into the futuristic cab. Cyborg looked around the cab intrigued with its design. He turned to Angelus then asked,

"So how does this car fly?" Angelus smiled at him then answered,

"The roads have electrical currents flowing through it. So the cars don't really fly, but levitate or glide so to speak."

"But if people walk on the roads will they not be electrocuted?" Starfire asked with a horrified look on her face.

"No luv," Ericsson began, "the streets are made of rubber insulating the electricity."

"But if the electric current is insulated then how does the car run?" Cyborg commented.

"Because there are chips within the car catching the currents." Angelus finished explaining to Cyborg.

"That's ingenious." Slade said eavesdropping on the conversation. He then turned to look out of the window when he noticed Angelus glaring at him. He chuckled then looked at Raven through the windows reflection. He watched her intently, he could tell she was troubled by her body language. Raven felt like she was being watched, and he quickly turned his head forward when she looked in his direction.

The cab came to a stop after driving 15 minutes, and everyone got out of the cab to stand before a large church. The church looked well kept in the churchyard was a garden and in the middle of the garden was concrete path for them to walk to the doors . The grass was low and neatly groomed. To the right of the path was a statue of the Mother of God with her hands pointing upward as well as her eyes. Beautiful rose bushes, orchids, and dog wood trees graced the right side of the garden. To the left was a pond. Floating in the pond were beautiful lilies, off to the side was a bird bath, and more orchids and dog wood trees. The sheer beauty of the gardens was enough to bring peace to the most troubled of men.

"The Head Elder awaits." Anya said looking at Raven.

Robin awoke from a horrible dream with sweat pouring from his brow. His breaths were shallow and ragged. He looked at the clock and frowned it was 5:03 in the morning. He got up out of the bed putting on his boots. He figured if he couldn't sleep he might as well try meditating on the roof. He crept out of his room trying his best to not wake anyone.

The cold fall air hit Robin's face full force. He walked out further on to the roof. He noticed another figure sitting on the edge. Their shoulder were slumped in defeat. His face frowned in confusion,

"Beast Boy?" The green teen looked around, turning his head quickly at the rising sun. "What are you doing up here?"

"I just wanted to catch the sunrise."

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" Beast boy shook his head. "Look. . .Beast Boy. . about what I said, and the way I acted towards you, I'm really sorry. I had no right blaming everything on you. They're your friends too. So. . .can you forgive me?" Beast Boy looked at Robin for the longest time before smiling revealing his fangs.

"Forgotten dude." The gave each other dab and turned to watch the sunrise.

"I know it's only been one day with out her, but I can already say. . .I miss her B.B."

"If anyone understands what you're saying dude it's me. That's how I felt when I lost Terra, but when you get her back. You'll never forget what it's like to be without her." Robin looked at Beast Boy in surprise.

"Wow Beast Boy I never knew you were so deep."

"Thanks dude. Maybe you should call me. . ." Beast Boy said getting up putting his hand over his heart, "Dr. Feel Deep."

"How about I just call you Beast Boy?" Both young men remained quiet the rest of the sunrise enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

Ericsson and Angelus went to greet the Head Elder before everyone else. The others waited in a small room. Anya stood near the door anxiously waiting for her brother's return. Cyborg and Starfire sat together on a bench with Starfire holding on to Cyborg's arm. Raven stood by a window looking out of it, and Slade leaned against one of the walls with his arms across his chest. Slade glanced at Raven then back down at the floor. He pushed off the wall walking toward her he stopped right beside her. 

"Raven?" His voice asked. Raven looked at him then noticed the look in his eyes. It was a look that Robin gave when he was worried about her.

"What is it Slade?" Raven said in her normal emotionless voice.

(I know this is out of character for Slade but please forgive. Pretty Please? Oh by the way he is going to be out of character for most of this chapter. So bare with me.)

"You do know I won't let anything happen to you right?" Raven stared at Slade as if he'd grown another head.

"Right. You won't let anything happen to your future apprentice."

"No. I won't let anything happen to you Raven. You're one of those people I was talking about earlier."

"So I suit your purpose?"

"Yes but not in the way you are implying." Raven looked at Slade with distrust.

"What purpose do I ser-" Raven was stopped when Ericsson and Angelus reentered the waiting area. Ericsson walked over to Anya and Angelus looked directly at Raven with those gray piercing eyes then his deep rumbling voice spoke,

"Raven, come with me. The Head Elder would like a word with you." Raven looked up at Slade with unsure eyes. Slade nodded to her giving her the strength to go. Angelus held the door open for her as she walked through. Before he followed he sent a death glare at Slade, which Slade simply returned.

* * *

The two of them walked through a hallway lit with candles, the floor looked like a chess board. Raven looked around taking in all of her surrounding looking for the nearest outlet incase trouble would arise. Angelus looked down at her and smiled. He thought she was beautiful with her large violet eyes and matching hair. _Wait till she finds out what the Elder has to say._ He thought to himself. 

"There is nothing to be afraid of Raven. The Elder will not harm you I assure you."

"I am not afraid." Raven stated flatly. Angelus found her bravado quite charming, but he knew she was terrified. He could feel it all over her.

"So you say Raven. But would you care to explain why your palms are sweaty, heart is pounding, and you are paler than a bed sheet?" Angelus jabbed at her. Raven looked at him hard before she spoke,

"Number one my heart isn't pounding, two my palms are sweaty because I'm nervous, and last but not least I'm always this color." She said sticking her hand closer to Angelus so he could see. "So could you please just take me to the elder." Angelus flashed her a million dollar smile revealing a perfect set of teeth aside from the fangs.

"As you wish my Purpureus." Raven looked at him with an arch violet brow. Angelus just smiled at her as they continued to walk to the Elder. He stopped in front of plain wooden double doors. Angelus turned to face her he gazed into her eyes taking one of her hands in his own,

"It's okay Raven. Go on in the Head Elder awaits. I'll be right here when you get back. I promise." Raven stared into his gray eyes and gradually felt herself calm down. She gave him an assertive nod. He opened the doors for her and she walked in slowly.

* * *

Raven looked to her right and left the walls had glass stained windows. Each window telling another Christian story. Ahead of her was an alter decorated with Christian artifacts. In the center of the alter was a golden cross with a jewel in the center and at each point on the cross. There were twelve wooden cups surrounding the cross, a golden plate at each corner of the alter, and garland swirled around everything. 

Raven almost didn't notice the man sitting Indian style on the floor in front of the alter. His eyes were closed and his lips moved in as Raven stared at him. He had long white hair, he wore a white robe as well as white boots. While Raven observed him she didn't notice that he'd opened his eyes revealing dark brown orbs. He studied her as she studied him.

"Come closer child." His voice spoke to her. His voice was soft and gentle, but it was authoritative. Raven walked over to him, "Come sit right here." He said patting to the spot in front of him. She did as she was asked, and he gave her a thorough look over. He smiled at her with his eyes twinkling he said,

"I know all about you Raven Roth." Raven stared at him with shock on her face,

"How did y-"

"I know that you are half demon and about your father, Trigon. I know what you are destined to do in your dimension." He watched her face go from shock to anger.

"How do you know all of this? I haven't told anyone. Not even my friends!"

"I also know that are in love with two men and both of those men love you. One of the men loves you far more than the other, but he does not realize he is in love. He doesn't even know how much he's in love." Raven stared in disbelief, then scuffed.

"Okay? Who?"

"And you love him. The one you dream about." Raven's eyes bucked wider as she realized whom he was referring.

"What! How! How do you know all of this?" She demanded breathlessly.

_I know what I know from your mind and from what your uncle has told me dear child._

_How are you speaking in my mind. Who are you? What are you?_

_Bradstone Le'Dred. Head Elder of Jump Town, and I am an Elemental._ Growing tired of the talking within the mind Raven asked aloud,

"What is an Elemental?" Head Elder smiled to the question. He closed his eyes then opened them looking at her,

"Elementals are humans like Slade and Robin, but-"

"How do you know, never mind I know where you got the information. Keep talking." Raven demanded. She rolled her eyes then said, "Please?" He shook his head. He was quite amused with Raven.

"Okay as I was saying, Elementals are humans with heighten abilities such as senses, reflexes, strength, speed, and a select few have telepathic abilities. Do you follow what I'm saying?" Raven nodded. "Good. Most Elementals can only manipulate one particular element; such as, like fire, air, water, or earth. Some Elementals have heighten abilities, can control, and conjure all four element, but this takes time. Time, practice, and prayer to do this."

"Are these Elementals the ones that have telepathic abilities?"

"Correct Raven. These Elementals are rare and only a few bloodlines carry the trait. They are called Mystics."

"So. . . are you like a Mystic because clearly you read my mind."

"Yes Raven. I come from a line of Mystics." He watched her as she nodded absorbing the information. _I can sense Akil's presence on her quite a great deal._

"Who is Akil?" Raven asked after hearing Bradstone's thoughts. He looked at her a long while his eyes twinkling in amusement as well as excitement.

"I will have to remember to guard my mind around you just like I have to for. . ." Raven looked at the Elder with a quizzical look on her face. "Okay back to the point of this discussion. Akil is an angel. He is the angel of Death to be exact. He's also the father of Anya and Angelus."

"So why do you sense his presence on me?"

"Because my dear Raven, he is your uncle." Raven looked at him with a cynical look on her pretty face.

"Right? My father is a demon that the devil himself fears, but you are trying to tell me that my uncle and cousins are angels? That I have angel blood running through my veins?" The old man nodded his head. "Whatever. I am so out of here." Raven said as she made her way to the door. Before she could reach it the Elder seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Raven it is true. Akil is your uncle and Anya and Angelus are your cousins. Think about it Raven, you feel such a strong connection to them because you both have the same blood coursing through you. Akil and Trigon are brothers. They both at one time were the angels of death."

"My father is a demon! He is pure evil! No way could he have been related to an angel." Raven glared at the old man.

"Raven it is true."

"Okay I'll bite. How? How am I a half demon related to half angels?" Bradstone took a deep breath to word everything in his head.

"Trigon was not born a demon. He was once an angel, the second Angel of Death, but he wasn't satisfied with being under his older brother. In fact he wasn't content with being an angel. Trigon thought he was better than the almighty God. He started another war in heaven." Raven looked at the Elder blinking slowly.

"Um. . .look. I agree that my father thinks that he is better than God when he's not but my father could have never been an angel. That is just what's what so if you will excuse me. My friends and I have to find a way out of this stupid dimension." With that Raven tried to go around the Bradstone.

"Fine! I wanted to spare you the pain you are going to endure but you leave me no choice!" Bradstone put his hands on either side of Raven's head. "I will just have to show you!" he hissed in a voice that wasn't kind like the one he was using previously.

Pain shot through her body was excruciating it seemed to radiate in waves. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to release some tension. She grunted as the pain began to burn her from the inside out. Her powers began to slip out of control and suddenly the whole room was encased in black energy. She let out a loud and long scream as blood seeped out of her nose. She abruptly snapped open her eyes as she began to have the vision of the Elder's mind.

* * *

Slade stood by the window where not to long ago he pledged a loyalty to Raven. He truly meant what he said, 'He would never let anything happen to her.' _That's a promise._ He didn't know what he felt for Raven, but he'd only experienced the feeling once before. For the women who left him with one eye. Slade looked over his shoulder to Cyborg and Starfire talking. Awhile ago he'd seen Ericsson lead Anya out of the church door. Those two had yet to return. _I wonder what is taking Raven and the Jamaican so long to get back?_

Starfire looked to the door for the fifteenth time since Raven left. She looked to Cyborg he held his head in his hands.

"Cy?"

"What is it baby?" He said looking at her.

"What is taking so long for our friend to return to us." Cyborg let out deep sigh.

"I don't know baby. But I do know if they hurt Rae they have me to answer too."

"They have me to answer to as well." Cyborg and Starfire looked up to see Slade hovering over where they sat. Starfire looked into Slade's eye and noticed something she had never noticed before, worry. "I propose a truce until we get out of this dimension. I truly do care about Raven."

"You care? Whatever man. You don't care about Rae. You only want to keep Raven around because you think you can use her as an apprentice against us when we get back home man. So save it!" Starfire put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"No my Love. Slade is sincere in what he speaks. He appears to genuinely care about Raven. I can see it in his eyes." Cyborg looked at the older man and then back at Starfire. She was nodding her head urging him to accept the offer. He sighed a deep empty sigh as he closed his eyes then open them again to stare his enemy down.

"Okay man, I'll accept your truce for the girls sake, but I still don't trust you or like you."

"That is fine by me tin man." Slade stuck out his hand for Cyborg and Starfire to shake. Starfire took his hand shaking it furiously with a huge grin on her face. He then pointed his hand in Cyborg's direction. The half metal man took it slowly. Cyborg felt as if he'd just betrayed Robin and Terra by accepting his truce. _But hey the man can fight. Plus Robin or Terra aren't stuck in a dimension with no allies. I trust Slade more than I trust these people in this dimension._

* * *

Ericsson pulled Anya outside to tell her what the Head Elder revealed to him. The sun was quickly setting and the air around them became cool. The sky held a beautiful tapestry of colors. Anya faced the handsome man in front of her. He always seemed to make her pulse beat faster when they were alone together. _He probably only looks at me as a little sister and nothing else. I just wished that he noticed me as something more._

Ericsson looked down at Anya his heart leaped. _I wished she would notice me as more than a big brother. I want her to know how I feel about her. Damn grandfather for shielding our emotions from one another. That's right I have something important to tell her._ _Something Grandfather told me._

"Anya." Ericsson said looking into her now royal blue eyes.

"Yes Ericsson?"

"Grandfather told Angelus and I something important about Raven."

"What?" Anya said getting anxious.

"You know how you kept saying you felt a connection to her?"

"Yes, yes keep going." Anya urged him.

"Well Raven is your first cousin."

"What! No way? How is that possible. Mother had no other siblings."

"Correct your mother didn't have other siblings, but your father did. A brother who is also Raven's father." Anya's shocked expression turned to happiness.

"How did she get all the way in another dimension?"

"Angels can go across dimensions or something my Grandfather was telling us. It would seem that Raven's father and mother had her in that dimension."

"So Raven is a half angel too?" Ericsson looked down at the ground before beginning again.

"No, Raven isn't a half angel, but she is however a half demon."

"What! How is that possible?" Anya was silent for a while trying to gather her thoughts. "It doesn't matter what she is. She's my cousin and that is all that matters. When I felt her aura today it was a good aura kind of dark, but a good aura nonetheless. Her aura is a lot like mine. Do you think she has to control her emotions like I do?"

"I don't know Anya. It could be possible. Why don't you ask her. I think they will be here for quite a while."

"That would be wonderful to have someone so much like myself. She's a super hero from her own dimension. Maybe she can help us with the Consonances rebellion." They were quiet for a moment till Anya placed a hand on her chin.

"What is it Anya?"

"You know the more that I think about it Raven does favor Daddy."

"Akil?" Ericsson ponder this for a moment. Then nodded, "Now that you mention it, Raven does favor him especially the color of the skin."

"For sure. Daddy is quite pale." They both looked up when they noticed that the church was covered in black energy. They then heard a scream of pain from within the church. "Raven?" They both ran back into the building.

* * *

When Ericsson and Anya made it inside the church Ericsson was immediately grabbed by Slade. Slade held him up in the air by his vest. 

"Where is Raven?" Slade hissed

"Put him down!" Anya demanded.

"I'll deal with you in a minute. Now tell me where is she?"

"You will deal with me now!" Anya's hands became surrounded by white energy. "Put him down now." Anya's voice was low.

"And you will deal with us." Starfire said as her eyes began to glow green. Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon to fire.

"Anya pull back. Slade if you put me down I will take you to her." Everyone looked up when they heard Raven scream out again. Slade quickly put him down. "Follow me!" Ericsson yelled running through the doors. Everyone ran down the hall stopping when they saw Angelus trying to ram the door open.

"IT'S JAMMED. I CAN'T GET IT OPEN!" Angelus screamed over the loud roar of Raven's powers. "THERE'S A FORCE BLOCKING THE DOORS! MY POWERS AREN'T EVEN WORKING AGAINST IT!"

"THEN LET ME TRY MINE!" Anya yelled to her brother.

"NO! BOTH OF YOU STEP ASIDE I'M GOING TO BLOW IT OPEN!" Slade ran to the doors placing a bomb on the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Anya yelled her eyes wide. The charge beeped four times before it exploded. The wind in the room wild but as soon as they entered it began to die. Slade saw the Elder's back to him he looked over the Elder's shoulder and saw purple hair whipping around in the wind. He heard a one last scream of pain from Raven then all the black energy dissipated. The Elder turned to the side hanging over his arms was Raven's upper body hanging limply her arms hang out over her head. Slade ran up to them snatching Raven's limp form from the Elder. He cradled her in his arms getting down on one knee he checked her vitals. Cyborg ran over to take a quick scan of her. Tears slid down Starfire's face as she feared the worse for her friend.

"What did you do to her Head Elder?" Anya asked the older man who was sitting in the spot that they found him with Raven.

"I showed her the truth. The painful honest truth." He said with labored breaths.

"You better hope that she is alright, old man. Because if she isn't." Slade said menacingly looking back down at the unmoving Raven in his arms cradling her head.

"I assure you Raven is fine. I would never do anything to intently hurt her." Elder Bradstone said as he then too passed out.

"Grandfather!" Ericsson yelled as he ran to Head Elder.

"Let us get them to the church infirmary." Angelus said as he ran out of the room to get everything prepared for the two new guest. Slade picked Raven up carefully following Angelus out of the room Cyborg and Starfire followed behind Slade. Ericsson picked up the old man and he and Anya followed behind the already departed group.

* * *

Hours after Beast Boy and Robin came from the roof, Robin was on his motorcycle heading to Gotham to meet Batman. He was a mile from the Bat-cave going full speed ahead. _One way or another I will get my friends back, I'll get Raven back._

He accelerated his speed to burst through the swing door entrance. He then slowed the bike to a halt as he entered. Batman was standing on a platform above the parking area looking down at the young man. Robin hopped off the bike putting his helmet on the seat, walking up the stairs toward his mentor.

"Did you find out anything new?" Batman nodded his head as he sat down in his chair as Robin stood behind him looking at the computer screen.

"The Parallax Apparatus was designed by Professor Robbins."

"Yeah I know that!" Robin exclaimed frustrated with the whole situation.

"But. . ." Batman begin in a voice to get Robin to focus. "Professor Robbins wasn't the only one to designed it or build it for that matter." Batman said putting a hand on his chin before beginning again. "Professor Robbins had a partner before they got greedy. Professor Robbins broke the partnership because of a few of issues. They've been enemies ever since."

"Who was his partner?"

"Dr. Benjamin Light." Batman said typing in something then the photo of the villain graced the screen.

"Dr. Light?"

"Yes."

"But he escaped from jail, over a year ago and has never been heard from again. How are we suppose to find him? We have no leads no nothing!" Robin turned his back to Batman as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Robin we will find the deranged doctor just give us some time." Just then Robin communicator went off. He took the device from his belt opening it up,

"This is Robin, what is the situation?" His voice held such command that his mentor grinned proudly at the young man.

"Robin, Overload is short circuiting a local electronic shop. We need your help."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Great Terra, out!" Robin looked to Batman. The older man gave him a nod of acknowledgment.

"I know, duty calls. I'll inform you when I have more information for you."

"Thank you Batman." Robin said before running back to his bike.

* * *

"_Brother, what you are suggesting is blasphemy!" A male whose skin was so pale it held a glow, he had long black hair that was parted down the middle, his eyes were grey, and his face was clean shaven. He was dressed in black clothing._

"_Well my brother why should I worship him? The mortals ignore him, but I must serve him? I think not!" spat the other male. He was taller than the other man, his long white hair was bound together in a ponytail, his eyes were dark brown almost black, he too had pale skin. He wore black and red garments. "Join me Akil, we will take heaven by storm!"_

"_Trigon, I do not know what has poisoned your mind, but you must fight this essence so that God may forgive you." Trigon turned to his brother with an arched brow,_

"_Forgive me? Come now brother he should beg of it from me." Akil starred at his brother for the longest time,_

"_Trigon, I will not allow you to. . ."_

"_What?" Trigon asked Akil with a grin on his handsome face. "Not allow me to do what?"_

"_I will stop you Trigon. Make no mistake about that! Pius Arma!" Akil yelled a wave a white energy flowed from his one outstretched hand. Trigon was flung against the wall. Trigon glared at Akil with rage and hatred in his dark eyes._

"_I know where you stand, my brother!" Trigon shouted attacking his brother. Flash. . .A great war in heaven. Michael and Akil stood in front of a large army of angels, staring down their opponents. Trigon to stood in front of an army lent to him from the prince of darkness with a smug smirk on his face. Flash. . .Trigon yanking the sword he thrust into Akil's back. Flash. . .God banishing Trigon to his own section in hell._ The flashes were coming so quickly and so strong Raven's eyes fluttered open. She sat up gasping. Anya and Starfire were sitting on either side of the bed, Cyborg stood at the foot, and Slade looked up from the wall he was leaning on covered in shadows.

"Raven, are you alright?" Anya asked her stroking her pale cheek. Raven nodded her head.

"Oh friend! You are alright!" Starfire exclaimed grabbing Raven in a bear hug squeezing her tightly.

"I'm fine Starfire." Raven's voice sounded nearly depleted of air. Cyborg caught the look in Raven's eyes,

"Um. . .Baby let go of Raven before she suffocates." Starfire looked at Raven's face it was almost the color of her cloak. She quickly let go of her,

"Please excuse. I'm just so happy you are unharmed."

"Are you sure you are okay, Rae?" Cyborg asked again knowing she would say she was fine. He checked her pulse, turning one of his fingers into a light he checked her pupils. She pushed his hand aside,

"I will be. How did I get here?"

"Your life-mate carried you." Anya spoke up as she checked Raven's head for fever.

"My mate?" Raven asked her face puzzled.

"You know your boyfriend, Slade."

"He did? I mean Slade isn't my boyfriend Anya."

_Could fooled me._ Anya thought.

"Slade, he's . . .he's"

"He's standing right here." Slade's deep smooth voice rang out catching the attention of everyone in the room. Raven peered into the dark corner of the room, and Slade emerged.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since about the time I laid you on that bed." Raven looked around at everyone she saw their puzzled looks, and heard their thoughts.

"Um. . .guys if you don't mind I would like to have a word with Slade, alone." Everyone remained in their spots just staring at her. "Okay would you please get out?" With that everyone began leaving, and alone she and Slade remained.

"What does the lady have to talk to me about?" Slade said putting his against his chest. Raven thought back to what the elder said.

"Come here." Slade did as he was asked. She patted the spot on the bed that Anya once occupied. He sat and stared at her. "Do you trust me?"

"Do you want the truth or . . ."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes. Raven, I do trust you. For some odd reason I do." She placed one hand at his temple and the other over his heart as she closed her eyes. Slade felt a sort of shock as she did this. She opened her eyes staring at the man before her. Her eyes were sad,

"What's wrong Raven?"

"I love Robin, Slade."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it." He took her hand in his own that was still on his chest.

"I know that Raven." With that he did the unthinkable he unbuckled the bottom of his mask and kissed her forehead. "But I love you." he got off of the bed walking out of the room. She was left to her own confusing thoughts.

"What am I going to do now?"

So did you like it? Hope so everyone have a safe and Happy Halloween. Please leave reviews, even if you didn't like this chapter tell what you didn't like so I can fix it.

gracefulraven,

out!


	7. Chapter 7: Team Up

Hey everybody! I have written a new chapter. Things are starting to move a little further into the plot. I'm introducing some new characters in this chapter and the next.I have gone back through my chaptersand did some editing. 'Hyper Elementals' are nowcalled 'Mystics'.I am really grateful to allof you that review, and to those who are reading the story, but aren't leaving reviews. At least I know people are reading it. That makes gracefulraven smile! I shook things up a bit in this chapter I hope you like it! Read and Review!Gracefulraven, out and story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own em. But I do own my own characters so stick that in your pipe and smoke it!

Chapter 7: Team Up

Lord Dread walked down a long hallway leading to his destination with his black cape with a red underside flowed behind him. His curly black hair bounced wildly as he walked briskly cutting his blue eyes dangerously at the servants as he passed, causing them to jump to the side and quake with fear. It was well known that the dark Lord was not one to be trifled with. He ascended up the stairs to a dark corner of the palace. He came before a wooden door. Dread stood before the door hesitating before knocking.

"Enter." Came a matured female voice from the other side. He walked into a bloody red room. The canopy was made of sheer red material. The comforter on the bed was also red, and peeking from underneath the comforter were black silk sheets. The carpeted floor was black with red specks in the carpet grain, and over the floor was a huge red oriental rug. Dread walked in looking to a woman sitting at a vanity brushing her hair. She was an older, but beautiful woman with fair skin and strawberry blonde hair that was tied in a bun. She was a slender women standing 5'8. Her turquoise eyes slink over to the evil lord's figure in the mirror. "What is that you seek Dwight?" She said turning to face him.

"I need to know about the group of people that entered our dimension. There were four of them to be exact. I need to know are they dangerous to me in the revolution, or my plot to kidnap the half-breed?" She studied his features for a moment. "Well I will need to consult the spirits for answers such as those." Lord Dread gave an slow nod.

"I figured you would so I brought the payment." She got up from the chair walking over to the younger man. "Come with me." The two walked over to a hidden door in the wall. She placed her hand on the wall and the door slid back. They walked in standing a darken room. The only source of light was the fire from the candles. She walked over to a table leaving the dark lord standing by the entrance. He gasped when the door closed behind him. Ursula sat at the table with a wave of her hand she summoned him to sit. "Do you have what I require?" the older woman asked.

"Yes." Dread began digging under his armor in his pockets. He pulled out a handkerchief handing it to her. "General Saxton retrieved it from the limo I sent for them." Ursula gave a knowing nod as she took the handkerchief. She opened it up frowning,

"One of them had violet hair? Was it natural?"

"Yes. Well it appeared to be natural. Her eye brows were purple too as well her eyes, so I guess."

"Do you know what that could mean?"

"No."

"She might be the one the spirits have warned me about. If she is the one they speak of we need to sway her to our side." She said as she went back to inspecting the handkerchief.

"That will be a most difficult task seeing as she ran from me time she saw my face. But I can be rather persuasive we I need to be." Lord Dread said forming his hand into a tight fist.

"I only see two different strands of hair. I thought there were four of them?" She said looking at him.

"Well one of them wore a mask and the other didn't have hair. In fact he was half man and half machine. Will that skew the answers I need?"

"Slightly. I will have to concentrate harder." She dragged the bronze bowl that was in the center of the table closer to her. She grabbed the hair out of the handkerchief gripping it in her hand. "You've just made my job a lot harder, Dwight!" she hissed. She closed her eyes then tapped the bowl with the wooden stick and hummed. She began chanting in a language that was unearthly. Lord Dread put his arms across his chest as he watched anxiously. Hoping for good news. Her chanting stopped as her eyes snapped open. They were once turquoise but now both of her eyes were black. Her eyes looked like deep gaping holes. She moved her fist over the bowl and dropped the hair into the water, and instantly the water began to boil and the bright colors from the bowl illuminated the candle lit room. She began chanting again and stopped as she began to choke. In an otherworldly voice she said,

"_Ask the questions for the answers you seek. But be specific for if you give me a vague question, a vague answer will you receive."_

"Okay. What are the names of the people that landed in our dimension today, and are they a threat to me?" The possessed Ursula thought for a moment. Then looked directly at him,

"_The names of the people are Cyborg. . .Starfire. . .Slade and Raven."_ The possessed woman looked at Lord Dread as if waiting for the next question. Dread becoming irrate growled,

"Well are they a threat to me or not?" The possessed women grinned at him, chilling him to the bone, before speaking,

"_Yes."_ Dread slammed his fist together._ "But. . ."_

"But what!"

"_But. . . If you can turned the samurai warrior to the dark side, by turning his love against the light. You may win this war. If you create an Angel of Death here on earth and turn their heart black, victory will be insured to you. But fail to turn the love or create the Angel of Death. Defeat is eminent." _

"Who are these people? Who is the Angel of Death?"

"_I have helped you enough Dark Lord. The rest you will have to figure out. For the information you know what I require."_

"Yeah. I know." He said frowning his handsome face at the demon. "The heart of an Elemental or Mystic." The demon in Ursula's body nodded its head. Lord Dread reached under his breastplate slinging the cape out of the way pulling out a black wooden box. He placed it on the table and backed away slowly. The demon smiled then opened the box he grabbed the heart out of the box and dropped it in the bowl of water.

"_It's been a pleasure doing business with you. I shall enjoy this morsel."_ The demon said smacking her lips, and as abruptly as he entered he left Ursula's body. She swayed almost falling out of the chair. Lord rushed over to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked almost tenderly.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Did you find out what you need."

"Some. A lot of thi-" He was stopped when she fell against his chest.

"I am okay. Tell me."

"Come on." He said scooping her up in his arms taking her back into her room. He placed her on the bed then walked back to the wall closing the hidden door. He sat on the edge peering down at her. "Some things are still unclear to me."

"Tell me and I will expl-"

"No. Rest now. I need you healthy and strong." With that he got off of the bed and departed the room. She quickly fell into a slumber when he left the room.

* * *

After being thrown out by Raven, Anya went in search of Angelus and Ericsson. She left Cyborg and Starfire sitting on the bench by the door. Her heels made loud clicking sounds as she walked down the candle lit corridor stopping at the last room on the hall. She opened the door to find the Head Elder still lying on the bed. His chest rose and fell slowly as he slept. Ericsson watched her watching his grandfather. He was sitting in the chair with his feet propped on the small table by the bed. Angelus starred at the ground leaning against the wall. 

"So how is he Ericsson? Is he any better?" Anya said looking at the old man.

"He's fine. Just exhausted. Showing his mind to someone has really been tiring him out lately. Doing simple tasks with his powers now seems to be a burden on him." Ericsson said looking at Anya.

"How is our cousin, Anya?" Angelus said looking at his sister intently.

"Raven is fine. She's awake. H. E. must have told her something very important about Slade, because she ordered all of us out of the room except him. I thought Slade was her life-mate, but she denied it." Anya finished with a perplexed look on her face.

"I don't trust him." Angelus said simply.

"Why? Because he made you look like a fool when he didn't shake your hand? Come now mate, you've got to do better than that." Ericsson teased the other man.

"Well he seems sneaky to me."

"I've got to admit, he does have that bad boy image and attitude. I find that irresistibly sexy, and that voice?" She said raising a brow. Angelus scuffed at her then rolled his eyes. Ericsson just looked down at the ground with a small smirk on his face. "But when he's with Raven all that goes out the door. He's totally different. Gentle in fact. Daddy always said that 'touch of a good woman can change a man.'" Anya said winking at her brother putting a hand on her hip.

"Father said, 'the touch of the right woman'. Get it right Anya. Besides Head Elder said she has a boyfriend in their dimension."

"So, what does that mean? Nothing can get in the way of true love. Not even boyfriends in other dimensions! I say if its meant to be it will be. Those are just the rules."

"Whatever, Anya." Angelus rolls his eyes. The trio was silent for a moment. Ericsson looked up after a thought hit him,

"Hey. Where are they going to stay? They aren't from here and it isn't like they have money for a hotel. We live at the mansion, and we're their guide around our dimension. They could stay with us. There are more than enough rooms." Ericsson stated.

"That is out of the question! The Rebel Mansion is our base of operations. What if one of them goes snooping around or something. Then what?"

"Angelus remove that stick out of your arse! What could they possibly do with the information! Hello! They are not from here! Besides Raven is our cousin, and trust her and anyone she trust."

"Anya do not be so naive." Angelus began tiredly. "We know next to nothing about her. Besides what H. E. told us, and he is down for the count." Angelus waved his arm in the direction of the old man.

"Don't be so closed minded Angelus!" The lights flickered in Anya rage.

"Anya get your emotions back under control!" Angelus yelled at his twin.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Random items in the room began to levitate. Ericsson wrapped an arm around Anya waist as he looked at Angelus.

"Maybe you two need a time out? Huh? Time out?"

"Belt up Eric." Anya said calmly yet still the anger in her voice was evident. "All I am saying Angelus is; Raven and her friends could help us stop this war. Lord Dread grows stronger, while the morale of the people is weakened by the minute. They are losing hope, and I can't say that I blame them. The Amity Empire is succumbing to the darkness of Lord Dread everyday. Before long my dear brother we will no longer be able to call our country Amity, but it will be call Enmity. The country of hate!"

"Anya, We can call in our allies in the other countries."

"Who! Angelus. They've all been bought or seduced by Dread. We have no one else. Do you see my point Angelus. We need their help, and father might have had a hand in getting them here. Think about that!" Angelus looked to Ericsson, who still had his arm around Anya's waist, and the blonde haired man looked to the ground.

"I agree with Anya. We need their help. I propose we take them to the mansion, let the others see them, and we take a vote."

"There is seven of us." Angelus pointed out.

"I will be the deciding vote, or I will sit this vote out. Since you and Anya have such strong and different views. Do we have a deal?" He said looking at Anya.

"Agreed." Anya spoke as she rolled her eyes at her brother before checking on the Head Elder.

"Angelus do you agree to the terms." He looked down at the ground sadly.

"Agreed. Let me contact the Rebels." He pulled his communicator off of his hip, opened it up. "Rebels. . .Rebels come in."

"What's the sitch boss?" A cheery voice sang in the air.

"We're having guests tonight, Yoko. Prepare four rooms."

"Really! That's wonderful news. I'll tell the others immediately. Yoko out!" Angelus put the communicator back in it holder. Anya looked over at her brother and smiled at him as he looked up. He gave her a nod and a small smile. While the others were looking at each other, Elder Bradstone smirked in his sleep upon hearing everything.

* * *

Robin rode his R-Cycle quickly to Jump City. He picked up his communicator and contacted Titan's East. On the screen appeared the sassy leader Bumble Bee. 

"Titan's East here."

"Bumble Bee this is Robin. We need your help."

"Sure Robin, but-"

"I don't have the time to explain. I will explain everything to you once you arrive. I'm sending you the coordinates. Please help us."

"We'll be right there."

"Thank you. We really appreciate it. Robin out!" Robin placed the communicator back on his hip as he neared the Jump City exit.

* * *

Bumble Bee turned off the wall monitor walking over to the wall throwing the emergency switch. The Titan's East ran from different directions to meet in the war room. 

"What is the problem?" Aqualad asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah this had better be good, Bee." Speedy said still brushing his hair. Bumble Bee eyed the young man harshly before beginning. Just then Mas y Menos came running in. They spoke something in Spanish.

"Okay guys I just got a stress call from Robin. The Titans need our help. We are leaving out now."

"Why do they need our help?" Aqualad asked his face contorted in confusion.

"Robin didn't say, but he said he would explain when we got there, so let's move people." They all ran to the garage jumping on the T-Chopper with Bumble Bee at the controls and Aqualad in the Co-Pilot chair. They took off quickly,

"We should make it to Jump City in 15 minutes." Aqualad reported.

"Well let's go!"

* * *

Robin zoomed down the ramp and flowed in with the vehicles. He sped down the streets until he came into slow moving traffic. 

"Shit!" He cursed as he looked for a way around. He saw a telephone pole leaning against a store that he could use as a ramp to get over the traffic. "Bingo!" He backed the bike up and charged at the makeshift ramp. He sailed through the air landing on the roof of the building then jumping off landing on the other side of traffic. Robin whipped around two corners as he switched the gears. The boy wonder was almost flung from the R-Cycle by wayward boulder coming right at him. He slowed the back to a halt getting off trying to access the situation.

Terra stood in front of an unconscious Beast Boy. Her hands glowed with yellow power as she flung boulders at Overload. She yelled with fury as hurled more pieces of the pavement at the monster. By the looks of things the battle started inside the building and was now outside on the streets. Bystanders were running to get out of the way of the fight. Robin shot a grappling hook swinging over to Terra and Beast Boy landing in a crouched position.

"What happened to him?" Robin yelled over the screams of the public.

"Overload fired him when he snuck behind him. He's harder to beat without the others here."

"Wait here! I have an idea!" Robin ran toward the electrical creature. He threw three explosive disks at him but the bombs had no effect.

"Your puny weapons have no impact on me." The microchip spoke to the boy wonder.

"We'll see about that!" He pulled out his bo staff and charged at the monster. Overload electrical body swayed away from the wild swings. Robin yelled becoming frustrated with missing him.

"I guess you've forgotten something."

"And what will that be!" Robin said attempting to strike him.

"That metal is an excellent conductor!"

"Shit!" Robin said as his staff was grabbed by Overload. The young warrior shook violently as he was powerless to let go of the staff. The electricity burned right through his plastic gloves. His eyes began rolling to the back of his head as fought to keep consciousness. Terra began hurling rocks at the villain until she heard someone speak,

"Hey You!" A female's voice rang loud and clear.

"What!" The monster barked before the facial feature that appeared to be an eye got huge.

"Did you know that water is also a conductor?" Aqualad said smugly looking at the electro monster. "Bumble Bee now!" He yelled as he showered Overload with water. Bumble Bee grabbed the falling hero as he fell from the sky. Her wings flapped furiously in the air making a quiet hum Robin's body hung limply in her arms. She flew down to the ground and began checking his vitals.

Speedy ran over to check on Beast Boy. He was still down for the count.

"We need to get them back to the tower. Mas y Menos wait for the police to get here to take Overload to jail. In fact I hear them coming right now. Speedy call in Dr. Fields to treat Beast Boy and Robin. Aqualad since you have some medical training take the T- Chopper to the Tower to prep the medical bay. Terra you and I will make sure Robin and Beast Boy get there without further injury. You have your assignments. Let's move people!" Bumble Bee order cradling Robin in her arm and everyone moved, including Terra as she called upon a large boulder to transport her and Beast Boy to the tower.

* * *

So did you like? Did you not? Tell me when you leave me a review (winks at everybody). R&R means read and review not just read!I plan to post the next chapter by this Friday or Saturday, and I plan to post my new story too one of those days. Check it out and tell me what you think! Till next time, 

gracefulraven,

out!


	8. Chapter 8: Rebels

Happy Thanksgiving everybody. I hope you have been enjoying all the turkey and trimmings. It has been quite since I last posted a chapter hasn't it dear readers. I hope this chapter will make up for the time loss. And in the spirit of Thanksgiving I want to thank everyone that has ever left me a review. Story on!

Disclaimers: You already know.

Chapter 8: The Rebels

It was night time now as they cruised down the streets of Jump Town. Ericsson and Anya told Raven and the others that they would be staying with them at the mansion. Not five seconds after that the Elder and Angelus came out of the room. The Elder bid them a farewell and they were off, and now they sit riding along. They pulled off the main road heading down a forest like path that was still the rubber road. They glided along the path in silence, no one had anything to say out loud. Raven sat staring out of the window. _What did the Elder mean? Did he mean that I loved Slade as much as I loved Robin? That's ridiculous. Slade is a psychopath! I can't love him. Can I?_ Raven's face frowned visibly at the question. Anya, who was sitting in front of her, looked at her. She heard Raven's thoughts.

_Raven, just because you feel negative feelings towards the things he has done, does not mean that he is a bad person. The actions of a person, invariably have meaning behind them, or maybe he is really simply evil. But I do not sense an evil aura on him. I in a way trust him._ Raven looked at her irritation visible on her face.

_Are you saying Slade is a good person? Give me a break! You don't know Slade, Anya. He has done terrible things._

_You have done some terrible things too, Raven like on Azarath. . . but that doesn't make you a bad person. Now, my cousin you are being a hypocrite. _Anya's face was calm and thoughtful. Raven looked at Anya her irritation subsiding.

_You know about Azarath and you don't think I'm evil._

_Of course not Raven. You simply lost control of your emotions. Its okay. I had a similar experience._

_What happen to you?_

_I'll let you read my mind. . .later._

_Now I know we are related._

_How is that?_

_Not many people can frustrate me and inspire me at the same time without me thinking about causing them harm._

_I love you too Raven._ Raven smiled at her cousin's sarcastic thought, but knew deep down inside she meant it. Both Raven and Anya closed there eyes and continued to talk about different things within their minds.Starfire was on the edge of sleep her head on Cyborg's shoulder. Cyborg looked at Starfire sleeping and smiled. He tucked a few wild strands behind her ear and planted a kiss on her nose. She smiled at him in her sleep. Slade was sitting with his arms across his broad chest as he looked down at his lap. _I actually told her that I loved her. Damn Wilson you are slipping! Silly emotions, I was doing fine before those reappeared. Before she appeared. Why do I love her? Ever since I saw her loose control with Dr. Light on my surveillance. I knew that there was something about her. Her darkness intrigued me she was special. The more I watched her the more I wanted to know about her. Raven is dark like me, maybe she can understand me? But she loves Robin and I knew she would say that. But I do not stop until I get what I want. I'll make Raven want to choose me. _Across from Slade was Ericsson, and Angelus doing basically the same thing the others were doing. Talking to each other within their minds.

_So Angelus tell me why you really don't like that Slade guy? Are you intimidated by him?_

_Don't be absurd Ericsson! Slade could actually learn a thing or two from me old chap._

_You are aren't you._

_Yes a little Ericsson. It's just something about him that doesn't sit right with me. _

_Anya's right you know, they would make a wonderful addition to the team. At least until they find a way back to their own dimension. Why don't you wrestle or spar with Slade or something. That's how men bond Angel._

_Don't call me that! _

_Why? Zori calls you that all the time._

_That's because, one she's my girlfriend, and two she could very well kick my arse. You know better than to call her Zori. If she finds out you called her Zori my arse isn't the only one that will get kicked._

_Youare correct old friend she is quite the pistol. Back to the original conversation, are you going to them to join us in our fight?_

_I'm going to get the opinions of the other Rebels. See what they think of them, and I'm going ask the titan's to train with us tomorrow morning. Does that sound fair?_

_It sounds fair to me old chap._ They continued to talk with in the mind as everyone else was.

It was silent as they rode down the path coming to a stop in front of a gigantic iron gate with a large 'R' on the center of it.

"Squall" The driver said looking in the rearview mirror at the back of Angelus's head. "Do you want me to stop right here or are you going to open the gate?"

"Who's Squall?" Cyborg asked looking at the others. Raven and Anya looked at one another. Slade looked around to see the commotion and Starfire began waking up.

"That is my code name. Driver I'm going to open the gate." Fully waking up and joining the conversation Starfire asked,

"What does 'Squall' mean friend?" Starfire blinked a couple of times looking quite innocent.

"Squall means a strong wind Starfire." Slade said looking up at Angelus. Angelus narrowed his eyes at the man he'd come to despise.

"Excuse me sir but my name means **violent** winds." Angelus put an edge to his voice when he spoke.Ericsson andAnya looked at Angelus as he went back to looking for the remote. Slade smirked underneath his mask. _I think I've made a new friend, but I think I better play nice. . .at least for a little while._

"Do you guys have code names too?" Cyborg asked looking at Anya then Ericsson.

"Well my code name is Furry, but Anya here thinks she doesn't need one."

"Sort of like our girl Raven here." Cyborg jabbed at Raven, but the half demoness merely stared at him a moment before turning to look out of the window.

"Don't think I'm not keeping score. I'll get you back tin man." Raven said nonchalantly. Angelus was still digging inside of his pockets for the gate opener but was stopped by Anya after he failed to produce the device.

"I got this." She closed her eyes and waved her arms in one fluid motion then chanted, "Amity Seraph Zion" The gate was covered in a white glow as they were pushed open by an unseen force. Raven looked at Anya after the scene. Anya looked over at her as well and gave Raven a small smile.

"So your powers are a lot like mine?"

"Almost identical."

"Do you have to control your emotions too?"

"Every second of every day, but I can show more since the Head Elder had this leather band made for me."

"That is sort like your bracelets Raven." Starfire deduced as she touched one of the bracelets. Slade looked at Raven's bracelets then Anya armband and shook his head._ I could teach them to control their powers without those bands._

_I don't think so Slade. The Head Elder himself couldn't teach me to fully control my powers so I don't think you can._

_I'm slightly offended that you do not believe in my skills as a teacher._

_Are you mocking me?_

_Yes. I am. I could teach you to control those powers in a month._

_Maybe you shall receive your chance. Knowing you there is something you want in return or are you going to do this out of the goodness of your heart._

_You are such a perceptive young lady as well as sarcastic. There is a definitely family relations between you and Raven. But I think you know what I want._

_I will not deliver Raven to you. True love will prevail. If my assumptions are right I already know the outcome of this._

_What are your assumptions?_

_All will be revealed in due time. _Anya ended the link between their minds. She looked over at him a small smile on her face as she winked at him.In the distance was a mansion made of brick and stone. The mansion was beautifully built and sat on 100 acres. The vehicle drove a little further before riding around a circular drive. Everyone got out and stood at the front steps.

"Welcome to Rebel Manor."

* * *

Three people stared down below at the group standing at their door steps. 

"They're here. Isn't this exciting!" a girl that appeared to be of Asian dissent exclaimed clamping her hands together. She was 5' 7 with fair skin, hazel eyes, and short black hair aside from the single braid hanging over her right shoulder. Her hair was so black that it looked blue. Her uniform was aqua and royal blue trimmed in black. The top was long sleeved that stopped right below her breast. The skirt stopped in the mid part of her thighs that had two splits on the sides and the top of her skirt was in the form of a wave. Her flat stomach was apparently visible. She wore aqua stretch pants underneath, and black boots with blue wave designs on them that came up to the knee.

"They don't look like much to me." A handsome man, who was as muscular as he was tall, with stringy dark brown hair spoke. He had a scar running through his right eye brow and a neatly trimmed goatee that connected to his mustache. He hadmuscular tanned skin.He wore a denim jacket with the arms ripped off, a green muscle shirt, black jeans and black boots.

"Whatever, Claude. You just feel intimidated by the one with metal all over his body. Another big man that you think is going to take your place. How lame is that Claude?" a sassy young woman standing 5' 3, with caramel colored skin, honey brown eyes, and she had black hair with fire red streaks running through it, that stopped above her shoulders. Aside from the two extremely long red hair that framed her face stopping below her breast. Those two pieces of hair looked like they were on fire. Her uniform was red, black trimmed in yellow. The top was sleeveless with a flame design going up the neck and stopped at her midriff, showing off her nicely toned abs. The pants hugged all her curves, and she wore black ballet shoes with flame designs on them.

"What are you people up to?" A males deep barren voice from behind caught their attention. They all turned to see a slender yet muscular man, standing 5' 10, with sharp blue eyes, he had a neat blonde goatee on his chin, and long blond hair tied in a pony tail. He wore black muscle shirt under a black leather trench coat with the collar turned up, black leather pants, and black boots. He stared at the girl with fire colored bangs, and she turned away from him.

"Nothing just watching the people Angelus told me would be staying with us." Yoko answered looking at him happily. Her single braid swinging as she spoke. He smiled at her before saying,

"Instead of standing here watching them, why don't we go out there and say hello."

"Well I think we should what till Angelus at least brings them into the house." the caramel colored girl said putting her hand on her curvy hip. He gave her a sly smile as he looked her up and down. He stepped closer to her and she remained standing where she was. He inhaled her scent,

"Well at least show me what they looked like." He looked down at her

"Well since you asked so nicely." She said leading him to the window. She pointed down at the unsuspecting group down below, as he looked over her shoulder. He chuckled lowly his extremely deep voice rumbling by her ear causing her to shiver. Yoko looked at the man that stood beside her, and behind the girl covered in flames.

"So what do you think Bo?" She asked cheerily wrapping her arms around his waist. He cleared his throat putting a hand on her lower back,

"They look interesting to say the least. What do you think Zori?"

"They look cool to me, and my name is Blaze. Bogart!" They stared each other down before everyone burst into laughter.

"You two I swear are just like children." Claude said slapping Bo across the shoulders.

"Sorry father for disturbing you." Bo jabbed at the overgrown He-Man.

"Hey! They must be inside cause I don't see them down there anymore." Yoko commented as she searched for them until Anya sent them a telepathic message.

_Could everyone come downstairs to meet our guest._ Rebels looked at one another as they made their way downstairs. They came face to face with four strange people.

"Rebels we have guest that will be staying with for awhile, and possibly working with us." Angelus began as he pointed to each person in turn, "This here is Cyborg, he's half man half machine."

"What's up ya ll?" Cyborg said waving at them. They nodded or gave a reply.

"Okay this here is Starfire, Cyborg's girlfriend."

"Hello all! Would you like to be my new friends?" She asked her eyes beaming with happiness.

"Sure?" Blaze said looking with a brow up.

"Of course! I would love to be your friend. I'm Yoko!" She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Glorious!" Starfire clasped her hands together and tucked her legs behind her as she floated in the air. The Rebels gasped as she did so.

"Are you an air elemental?" Blaze asked amazed. Starfire frowned a little as she shook her head.

"At least I do not believe there are Elementals on my planet."

"Um. . .Star's from another planet called Tamaran. She's a princess on her planet." Cyborg spoke as he stuck his chest out proudly.

"Right." Angelus began, "and this here is Slade." Slade gave a slight nod. "And last but not least is Raven. She's my first cousin."

"Really? How?" Bo asked putting his arms across his chest.

"Well, her father and our father are brothers." Anya said putting an arm around Raven.

"That is wonderful news! Welcome!" Yoko said happily.

"Thanks." Raven said dryly.

"Well let me introduce you to my team. The sassy girl with the big mouth here is Zori A.K.A. Blaze. She's a fire elemental and my girlfriend."

"Just a quick note." Blaze cut Angelus off, "My name is Blaze. Zori is the name I was born to, but Blaze is my name of rebirth. Okay?" The others just nodded.

"Whatever, luv belt up would you? Okay the bubbly one here is Yoko, but her code name is Wave. She's a water elemental. She and Blaze are the only Elementals that can create their element. The big dude in the back is Claude known also as Rock."

"Wait. Let me guess he's an earth elemental? Right?" Raven sarcastically spoke with a hand on her hip.

"Yep that's Anya's cousin." Ericsson commented looking at the half demoness getting a laugh from the Righteous Rebels and a playful smack from Anya.

"Okay moving along we have the dark creepy dude Bo code name Turbulence. He and myself are air Elementals. He and Yoko are dating."

"But I thought you were half angel. Don't you have angelic powers or something?" Cyborg asked the question they all were wondering.

"Our mother was an air Elemental. I inherited her powers and Anya inherited father's. Well if there is nothing else Rebels show our guest to their rooms, and we have a meeting at 10:00p.m. and its 9:30 now. Anya, Blaze, and Yoko. You too Bo you've been late to our meetings lately."

"Sorry your grace. It will not happen again." Bo said sarcastically as he told Slade to follow him. Everyone laughed even Angelus.

"Belt up Bo. I'll see everyone promptly in the war room 10:00." with that Angelus marched away.

"Girls follow me." Blaze said walking toward the stairs.

* * *

After the Dr. Fields arrived the Titan's East were sent to the living room area. Aqualad was asked to stay to help. Beast Boy came to shortly after they arrived at the tower. Dr. Fields released him after she checked him saying he had a mild concussion, that was 15 minutes ago. He was now sitting with Terra who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Bumble Bee paced back and forth, Speedy leaned against the wall playing with his bow, and Mas y Menos sat beside each other whispering. A few minutes later Dr. Fields walked into the living area with a stern look on his face. Bumble Bee greeted him, 

"So how is he doc? Is he okay?" The doctor smiled at her putting a hand on her arm leading her to the crowd,

"Robin is going to be fine. He sustained some 2 degree burns in the palms of his hands and he suffered a shock to his brain which forced his body to sort of shut down and reboot. That is why he was unconscious. He should be awake any minute now. He'll be back to normal crime fighting self in a few days." The doctor explained.

"So when can we go see him doc? I need to ask him a few questions."

"I would prefer if only one of you at a time go in to see him, but you can go in now if you would like. I would also prefer if you keep your questions to a minium."

"Thank you doctor. Speedy could you escort Dr. Fields back to the main land." Bumble Bee directed.

"Sure thing. Right this way." Speedy led the doctor to the transport.

"Beast Boy what happen to the others?." Beast Boy looked sadly for a moment.

"It's kinda my fault. It happened yesterday when we were battling Slade at the museum. The device that Slade was after the 'Parallax Apparatus' turned on and sucked Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Slade into it."

"What's a Parallax Apparatus?"

"Its this device thingy that opens portals to alternate dimensions or something."

"How did it come on and why were they the only ones sucked in?" Beast Boys ears drooped at this question. Bumble Bee looked at her team mate and figured he was the reason.

"Because of me. I tackled the Slade bot that had it and it came on, and cut it off before anyone else could get sucked in."

"Beast Boy. You really shouldn't blame yourself. Nobody else here does. It could have happened to anyone. Why don't you try to get some rest. I'll keep an eye out for Robin."

"Thanks Bee, for everything."

"No biggie, that's what friends are for." Beast Boy picked Terra up in his arms and walked out of the room. Bumble Bee went over to the twin speedsters, "You guys just find a room to crash in for the night. We'll head out in the morning. Oh and word of advice stay out or Raven's room. I hear she's pretty strict about her room, but to you this way she worst than me about her room." The twins face was covered in fear. They nodded that they understood.

"Yes ma'am we understand." Menos spoke carefully. The twins were given language converters until they could speak English on their own. It was placed around their necks. The twins walked out of the room in search of a safe place to sleep.

"I'll go check on Robin and Aqualad." She said to herself as she went to the medical bay. She saw Aqualad reading some charts. To her he looked tired and needed a break. "Hey fish boy."

"Yes miss insect." She giggled at him. They built a brother/sister bond ever since they teamed up to take down Brother Blood, that has grown since the creation ofTitan's East.

"Why don't you rest for the night. I'll stay with him." He was about to protest, "Captain's orders." He smiled at her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Call me if you need me." He said arching an eye brow at her before walking out. She shook her head at the Atlantian. _He and Speedy know me so well. Maybe too well. _She stood next to the wall watching the boy wonder. _Speaking of Speedy where is he? He should have been back by now. _Her legs began to hurt so she pulled a chair next to the bed placing her chin on her fist as she continued to watch him sleep. She had always had a thing for the boy wonder, but all that changed when she and Speedy started dating, and Raven and Robin began dating. She didn't know Raven intimately but she had a lot of respect for her. Bumble Bee always thought that she and Raven had a lot in common. She had a dark child hood too, and knew what it was like to be called strange and different. She could relate to the dark sorceress. Bumble Bee dozed off.

She woke up 40 minutes later to Robin's mumbling. She rose out of the chair to hear him.

"What is he saying?" She leaned down close to his face to hear better.

"I'm sorry Raven. I missed you so much. I'm glad you're back."As he finished the words he pulled Bumble Bee down to his lips and kissed her. He smiled then passed out again. _Oh my God! He kissed me. It was nothing he just thought I was Raven. No big deal!_

"What's going on?" Bumble Bee turned to see Speedy standing in the doorway. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

* * *

"This is where you will be staying Raven." Anya opened the door for her allowing her to enter. Raven flipped on the switch to see an amazing room. 

"Wow it looks a lot like my room in my dimension." Raven looked around at all the dark decor.

"It was my room when I was going through my dark phase. I'm still dark but I think the light has taken over. . .for now." She said with a smirk on her face.

"This looks like your room on Earth friend." Raven and Anya turned to see Starfire standing in the doorway. "Yoko and Blaze showed me my living quarters and it is most intriguing. It seems that my new friend Yoko is as fond of the color pink as I. Friend Blaze on the other hand finds the color repulsing. I do not understand, is pink not a girl color?" Anya smiled at the innocent alien.

"Starfire, colors are not gender based darling. Some people like Blaze, Raven, and my self prefer louder or darker colors. That's all honey. Do you like your room?"

"Yes it is most cold!"

"Cool Star. Cool." Raven corrected. All three looked around to see Yoko and Blaze arguing as usual.

"NO! Yoko! I don't like pink! Would you just drop it Yoko you're giving me a headache." Blaze glared at Anya then pointed to Yoko and brought the same finger across her throat. _Kill Her!_ Anya chuckled at her thought before speaking.

"Now, now girls. Not in front of the guest. Well at least wait until they join the team." Anya stopped the feuding.

"What do you mean join the team?"Raven asked with blank look on her face.

"Well my dear cousin we are fighting a war. With Lord Dread."

"The awful man we saw earlier, correct?"

"Yes Starfire. The resistance is beginning to fail. We need help. We need your help."

"Certainly we will help." Starfire spoke immediately. She then looked to Raven who looked sort of lost.

"We will have to ask Cyborg his opinion. And ask Slade for his help before we agree to anything. You understand our position."

"Sure. Of course Raven. And no Starfire we will not ask you to leave if you do not fight with us." Anya said with a smirk.

"But we could really use your help. But we will honor your request." Yoko bowed to them and smiled.

"We have that meeting your stuffed shirt brother schedule at ten. We need to book." Right on cue Angelus called all the Rebels to the meeting room.

"Just think about it." Anya said before heading out of Raven's room.

* * *

Raven crept around the long hall ways with a certain destination in mind. She came to a door and sensed Slade's presences. She knocked softly and heard him say come in, she entered to see him sitting Indian style on the floor. His mask still on his face but without his uniform top. His chest was nicely tanned on toned. His muscular arms rest on his legs his eye was closed. She stared at him with her mouth agape. _He's beautiful. What I am I thinking! Get a grip Raven._ _Wait a minute he mediates? How sexy is that? I mean no it is not sexy. Oh man I need to get out of here._

"I can come back another time since your meditating_."_

"No. It is quite alright. What is it that you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?" He said tilting his head in a questionable manner. He chuckled as he caught her staring at his chest. "What about my dear?"

"Um. . .my cousin asked me if we would join her and the Righteous Rebels in defeating Lord Dread. I told her before I give her an answer, I would talk it over with you and Cyborg. Star is talking to Cyborg right now. That leaves you and I to discuss what we will do."

"Really?" He said slyly as he got up and walked over to her. She stood her ground as he invaded her space. She looked up at him defiantly,

"Well? What are you going to?" He reached for a lock of her hair rubbing it between his fingers. He inhaled deeply capturing her scent in his senses, _Just like I thought Lavender. _He was careful to shield his thoughts from her. He caressed the skin of her cheek and she closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

"My beautiful Raven." He began stepping even closer to her. "I shall do whatever you need me to do. If you are fighting, then I am by your side." He dropped his hand and walked over to the night table with all his gadgets on it. Raven remained standing there her feet glued to the floor her emotions running amuck.

"Why Slade?"

"What do you mean Raven?"

"You know what I mean Slade. Why do you love me?"

"Because," he turned to face her walking over to her, "you are dark. Like myself you are misunderstood. I was once a very good man a soldier even, I played by the rules. Had a wife and a son. I was slightly reckless and arrogant like Robin. I was always considered dark. So after they took my son away I became what they thought." Raven frowned slightly as she looked at the man before her,

"What's that Slade?"

"Deathstroke. I became Deathstroke Raven." Raven looked into his one good eye and saw much sadness.

"What did they do to your son Slade?" He smirked underneath his mask.

"Are you sure you're ready to hear my life story."

"If you're willing to tell me."

"If I tell you my story you have to tell me yours." Raven was silent, but was amazed at how willing she was to tell her story to Slade.

"It's a deal. Tell me your story Slade.

* * *

Did you like? I hope so. Please leave a review telling me how much you loved it or hate it. Right now I want to take the time to thank each reviewer in turn. 

**Nyakai:** Thanks for all the reviews and tips as you can see they worked. Your story is turning out nicely. I can't wait to see what you write next.

**Gotc147:** Thanks for the reviews and I'm waiting on your next story. Friends divided was great.

**Pakkrat:** Thanks for all your in-depth reviews they truly help. I am also waiting for all your updates. Update any of your stories and theirs a smile on my face.

**Vampirecheetah:** Your story rox too! I also thank you for your reviews and tips.

**Whitedarkness:** Thanks for giving me clarity

**Animerox:** Thanks for the encouragement and for being my first reviewer.

**Aurora Martye: **Thanks for the tips!

**LM22102:** Thanks for the insight and yes it is Alternate Universe.

**Kittyblah:** Thank you Kittyblah for being one of my first reviewers.

**Cruel and Usual:** I'm glad you like it and I can't wait till you update. It's been awhile.

And thanks to: Infamous one

Lotie

Raven/Storm fangirl

Okay I hope I didn't leave anyone out. That's all for my Thanksgiving spirit. I'm usually not into holidays so much but this year I have been different. Look for the next chapter soon! Gobble gobble!

Gracefulraven,

out!


	9. Chapter 9: Plot

Hey everyone! I'm back! I do know that it has been quite a while since the last time I updated this story, but I had exams all last week and now I am free for six whole weeks yeah! Well in this chapter the wheels turn but very slowly. The next chapter will get more into the action. I want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews. They make the writing so worth it! Well now that is quite enough of me rambling on. Story On!

Disclaimers: I don't own the Teen Titans characters, but I do however take credit for my own characters. So put that in your pipe and smoke it!

Chapter 9: The Plot

General Saxton stood staring at some people working with his soulless black eyes. He walked down the stairs to get a better look at what the scientists were doing. He peered over the shoulder of one of the unattractive female scientists with red hair. The way he was leaning against her made her very uncomfortable, but she knew better than to challenge him, so she remained silent about her discomfort. The General inhaled her scent and pressed her form further into the table. She began to shiver, which only relented a chuckled from the evil General. Saxton got many sideways glances from the other scientist that knew not to speak their thoughts. Saxton turned her around to face him and pinned her to the table with his body.

"Leave her be you soulless monster." One of the scientist commanded.

"My you certainly have a death wish." He called over his shoulder. He looked into her green eyes and asked, "Doesn't he?" She remained silent as he stroked her face with his gloved hand.

"I said leave her be." Without looking behind him he used his powers over earth to cause the floor to cave in but closed it to quickly to leave the man's upper torso sticking up out of the floor.

"Now, what were you saying?" The evil General asked coyly. The scientist screamed in pain as the floors began crushing him.

"Stop! Or you'll never get what you want from me." An elderly man in a torn lab coat demanded.

"Professor Robbins you will do as you are told. That is all."

"You will leave my scientist alone or you will not get the device you and your evil lord seek."

"Saxton! Do as the good doctor asked. Leave that bitch alone and her little boyfriend too." Lord Dread waltzed into the room from the shadows. "But do know this, good doctor. You will do as you are told or all of your little helpers die in the most painful ways I can think of. Do we understand one another?" The Professor remained silent. "Good. Saxton. A word."

* * *

The two men walked outside of the lab and into the foyer standing face to face.

"Saxton, I want you to attack the Silvan Village to draw out the Righteous Rebels. But your main objective is to go there and bring Anya to me. I would like to have a word with the angelic beauty. Take about 50 men and if possible destroy the Righteous, thorn in my side, once and for all. But what I really want is Anya."

"When would you like for me to attack?"

"I'll leave that up to you, but I want to see that girl's face at the other end of my dining table for dinner. You understand?"

"Yes my Lord. It will be done." The General turned to walk back into the lab.

"Oh and Saxton?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"I really meant for you to leave that bitch in the lab alone. It's very unbecoming for a man of your stature to rape a woman so hideous looking." The General cracked a smile, "I do not believe she has an attractive bone in her atrocious body, but I'll tell you what General. You bring me Anya and you can choose any of the other girls for your self. But I fine the one that with fire red hair is rather lushes."

"Thank you my Lord. I will choose wisely."

"You are welcome General. I hope so. Now make sure that blast it Professor finishes our little project." With that Lord Dread walked away leaving the General to stare in wake.

* * *

The Rebels walked into the war room with unenthusiastic attitudes. They took their respected seats and waited for Angelus to begin the meeting. Yoko and Blaze talked amongst themselves, and Ericsson and Anya talked to each other.

"Rebels," Angelus began as he looked at each of them in turn. "Did you get our guests all settled in?"

"Of course grand leader." Bo joked causing suckles out of everyone even Angelus.

"Alright this meeting is about our guests. How do you feel about them?"

"I love Starfire! She is so cool! But Raven scares me. Just like Anya did before I got to know her." She looked in Anya direction and gulped at her heated glare.

"Thanks Yoko. Anyone else have anything to say about them."

"I feel that I really connected with Raven." Blaze pointed out as she looked at her nails.

"Slade is cool. I can tell he's a wonderful tactician. He's an excellent addition to the team." Bo pointed out.

"Well I don't particularly like Slade, Bo. I don't trust him."

"Why? I think he's sexy." Blaze said with a shrug of her shoulders. She noticed Angelus glaring, "But you baby are so much sexier." She began rubbing her neck and running her fingers through her flame colored hair, "Um. . .so much sexier, baby." She blew a kiss at him. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"Screw you Blaze." Angelus chuckled at her.

"I hope so baby." She winked at him. He shook his head at her.

"Sexy doesn't make him a wonderful fighter Blaze. I think that Raven chick is cute but that doesn't mean she can fight."

"You are so right Bo! What would I do without your guidance?" Blaze said sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"I don't know oh fiery one? I often ask myself that question everyday."

"Okay you two knock it off." Bo winked at Blaze and she smiled back at him. "Back to business people. Should we allow our guest to join us or not?"

"I think we should spar with them or have them train with us tomorrow morning before we make a decision." Claude deduced.

"I think we should just let them join our cause. We need all the help we can get." Yoko said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides I like them."

"I agree with Yoko on this Angelus." Anya

"I agree with Claude." Angelus said looking at his twin.

"Well I say we let them train with us tomorrow see their strengths and weakness, and still let them join us regardless." Ericsson said propping his foot on the table.

"Does anyone object to training with them tomorrow?" No one answered, "Does anyone not want a certain one of them to join?" There was no reply again. "Okay we ask them to train with us then we ask them join us afterwards. Agreed" he received nods. "Okay meeting adjourned."

* * *

Cyborg sat on his bed trying to take in the events of the day. He exhaled loudly before falling back on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment,

"How the Hell are we going to get back home?" he whispered to the ceiling. He looked around when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It is I Starfire my love. May I enter?"

"Sure baby come in." Starfire opened the door peeping her head to see Cyborg laying on the bed. She flew over to him laying down beside him. She snuggled closer to him laying her head on his chest. He wrapped her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her head. She was content with just lying in his arms but she had a task that must be completed.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should help the Righteous Rebels in the war? Because I think we should. It is our duty to fight evil and injustices."

"Starfire, I don't mind helping them out if they ask me too, but this isn't really our fight."

"But my infant I want to help them."

"Star, did you mean baby?"

"Um. . .I think I did. Your language is so hard to understand. Because everything has multiple meanings." Cyborg smiled at her "Do not laugh Cyborg for I am serious. I really want to be of service to them."

"If it means that much to you Star, I will help. Especially since we have no way home."

"Cyborg although this is not our dimension as long as I'm with you I am home." Cyborg looked at her and smiled widely.

"Come here." He took her chin between his thumb and index finger and capture her lips with his own. "I love you Star. You know that right?"

"As I do you." They kissed again and continued until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Slade and Raven sat across from each other on the floor in Indian style. Slade peered over at her, and she simply stared back at him.

"I am going to tell you things about myself that I have never told anyone. And strangely enough I feel that I can trust you with the information."

"You can trust me."

"What I am about to tell you will allow you to see our similarities." He looked off for a moment, "This is way out of character for me." There was a moment of silence between the two. Slade looked at Raven a long time before he looked chair next to him.

"When I was 11 years old my parents died in a car accident. I was sent to live with my uncle that I'd never seen in my life. He spent every dime my parents left for me except the money that was put in a trust fund until I was 21. My uncle began to abuse me, physically, sexually, and worst of all mentally. After withstanding years of abuse, I killed him. I slipped a homemade bomb into the sheets he was sleeping in and blew him up." He cleared his throat when he heard Raven's gasp. "I disappeared and joined the military when I was 15. I was very mature in nature and visage, so they never knew I was a minor. I rose through the ranks quickly becoming a Sergeant Major by the time I was 18. Everything was going great in my life at the time, but my life took an even darker turn,

_The General paraded around the room with his arms behind his back and a cigar hanging in the corner of his mouth._

"_I'm here to offer five soldiers the opportunity to become super elite soldiers. We will inject you with a serum that will make you stronger, faster, and more effective soldiers. You will be sent on our most top secret missions. Now the side effects of the serum vary from soldier to soldier, but should be very minor side effects. Now who would like to volunteer?" All the soldiers looked around not willing to put their hands up._

"_I will volunteer." A cold voice carried from the back of the room. The other soldiers looked at him as if he'd grown another head. The General looked for Slade but he did not see him._

"_Who ever volunteered would you please step forward." Slade walked to the front and received a round of applause as he walked to the front of the room. "Thank Sergeant Major Wilson. I knew I could count on you to separate the men from the boys. Do we have anyone else?"_

"I must say that was one mistake I truly do not regret." Slade said looking into her violet orbs. "But I must say they didn't lie when he said the side effects varied, but did lie when they said the side effects were minor."

"_Another soldier died sir."_

"_Dammit!" The General cursed out loud._

"_But Sergeant Major Wilson is progressing nicely, but a side effect we did not expect has occurred."_

"_And what is that soldier?"_

"_His intelligence has far surpassed what we could have ever expected. He has an IQ of 113."_

"They began sending me out on special op missions. I had my own team to lead, we were call the night hawks. The more I was sent out to do missions the more savage I became. I was having a Psychotic breakdown, so I was literally unraveling. They honorably discharged me so I blew up the whole department. I was a lost soul until I met Addie." Slade looked down at the floor from Raven's face.

"Who is Addie?" Slade cleared his throat,

"My ex-wife. The first person since the death of my parents that I have ever loved. We had two sons, Grant and Jericho. Unknown to my wife I became a mercenary, known as Death-Stroke. Many evil men fell by my blades, but I refused to kill an innocent man one day so they kidnaped my son Jericho. The maniac held a knife to my son's throat I thought I was quick enough to save him before his blade fell, and I thought wrong." Slade's voice cracked a little bit. Raven looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. He gave an assertive nod before beginning again.

"Jericho didn't die but he is a mute for the rest of his life. For my mistake Addie took care of it though,

"_Where do you think you are going Slade?"_

"_I'll be back in two days. We can discuss this matter then." Slade continued walking out of the room._

"_Don't turn your back on me Slade." The man turned back around to face his wife._

"_Addie I really haven't the time for this right now. My plane leaves in 45 minutes. I have already made sure that Wintergreen takes care of you all until I get back." Slade turned and began walking away. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a click noise._

"_What the hell!" Addie pointed a gun in Slade's face. The gun pointed in the middle of his head._

"_I told you once don't turn your back on me."_

"_Addie?" She pull the trigger and Slade moved quickly to the left to dodge the bullet, but not quickly enough. The bullet went straight through his right eye. He fell to the ground unconscious."_

"I woke up in the hospital 2 weeks later with a dead right eye and a set of divorce papers. Wintergreen stayed with me and cared for me and he became my best friend. No matter how hard I meditate my eye will never heal. You see that's why I say we are the same. We have both had tragic past. I read your file in the Titan's computer mainframe. I know what you did on Azarath. You know more about me than anyone else ever has, not even Addie knew about my uncle. For some strange reason I felt I could tell you and not be judged."

"You have had a tragic life Slade. I have no reason to judge you for what you've done in the past, but why do you continue to hurt people in the present?"

"I don't know?"

"Why haven't you tried to do good things?"

"Because I'm a bad boy Raven."

"All good guys aren't goody goods. I'm not."

"It's not like I can turn over a new leaf overnight Raven, but I will try your way."

"Thank you Slade. For confiding in me. Most people think I'm creepy, but oddly enough you found comfort in me and I in you. How bizarre is that?"

"Not bizarre at all. We connect is all. Well Raven as much as I enjoy your company it is late." Raven nodded her head as she rose to her feet and began heading to the door with Slade close behind her. "Thank you Raven. And Goodnight."

"You're welcome, good night to you also." Slade closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall.

"Finally I can get her to believe in me." He said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Speedy asked looking at Bumble Bee's enlarged eyes.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard him say something. Did you get the doctor back to shore safely?" Bumble Bee said sitting herself back in the chair beside the bed.

"Yeah I did. I'm suppose to meet him there tomorrow at 11:00. He wants to do a follow up on Robin's injuries." Speedy studied his girlfriends face for a moment. "Are you sure you are okay? You look tired." He walked over to her standing behind her,

"I'm fine Speedy."

"How about I let my magic fingers work those kinks out of your sexy neck, huh?" She smiled up at him,

"That you be nice." She moaned softly as he rubbed the tension out of her neck. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Why don't you go to bed. I'll watch bird boy till morning." Bumble Bee was just about to protest until, "Please get some sleep baby. You look so tired. I promise if anything happens you will be the first to know."

"Okay. Okay But I am the first to know when something goes wrong okay?"

"Okay baby." Speedy kissed Bumble Bee's hair then turned her head to the side so he could kiss her lips. "Good night or more like good morning."

"Good morning, Speedy." Bee left the room in search of a room to crash in for the night. Speedy watch her leave out then looked back at Robin laying on the bed,

"It looks like my competition is back in the game." He stared hard at Robin before sitting in the chair Bumble Bee was just sitting.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you like? I hope you did. Tell me what you thought in a nice review. I again want to thank everyone that reviewed. Be on the look out for a new chapter by the end of the week.

gracefulraven,

out!


	10. Chapter 10: Set in Motion

Hey everybody! How are you doing? I thought I would give a Christmas update. I do love Christmas so why not update on such a lovely day? Things progress a bit in this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.

I wanted to take the time to thank all who reviewed on the last chapter:

Nyakai

Pakkrat

Infamous One

Evilsangel

gotc 147

Paper.Eskimo.Boots: Thank you guys for your words of encouragement. They truly do help.

Oh yeah Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Gracefulraven, out! Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own the Slade or the Titans.

Chapter 10: In Motion

The bright morning sun shone brightly across the eastern horizon. The light graced every one of God's creatures with its warm glow. Not that the Rebels and Titans took notice as they duke it out amongst themselves on the Rebel training field somewhere on the grounds.

Ericsson sat in the watch tower studying the Titans strengths and weakness. Since he was better at observing people, and Angelus had a bone to pick with Slade he elected to sit this battle out. Angelus assigned each of the Rebels a particular Titan that he felt could they to take on, but left Slade for himself. He had a real problem with the man and what better way to get your point across than pummeling a man to death? Rocky(Claude) and Wave(Yoko) took on Cyborg, Anya and Raven took on each other, and Turbulence(Bo) and Blaze took on Starfire.

"Amity Seraph Zion!" Anya yelled as she encased a nearby tree in white glow hurling it at Raven, who dodged it with ease.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she mumbled as she pulled a chunk of the earth from under the ground, where Anya was floating, and thrust it upwards toward her. She gracefully dodged it landing neatly across from Raven. She looked at her thoughtfully,

"Clever cousin. Shall we try hand to hand combat?" Her voice quirked with amusement.

"Whatever you suggest."

"Let's hop to it then."

"Lets!" Raven yelled charging at her. They matched each other blow for blow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Starfire yelled a battle cry as she charged Blaze, who simply smirked at her. _This is gonna be so much fun!_ Blaze thought as she waited for Starfire to reach her.

"Turbulence?"

"I'm ready for you sweetheart." He said hovering above her. Starfire nearly reached her target, but Blaze crouched down on the ground flames surrounding her, and then flew into the air, like a cannon ball out of a cannon, with a trail of flames behind her in her wake. Bo swooped down and caught Blaze in one arm then pulled her to into his chest. She outstretched her arms forward and he held her by her waist in one arm and with the other he outstretched his arm to the center of hers.

"Inferno Trap!" They both yelled as the flames swirled around the length of Starfire's body before it turned into a flame like barrier. She shrieked as she plummeted back to the earth. She floated around in the fiery cage looking for a way out, but found none that would allow her to escape with out causing her self some serious burns.

"This is most uncomfortable, friends." Starfire complained looking around with in the fire barrier. Bo brought Blaze back to the ground reluctantly I might add and still held an arm around her waist.

"Well babe we don't do comfort, but if you would like a snugger fit we can manage to that for ya." Blaze cracked giving Bo a high five.

"Sorry about that luv. As soon as this little competition is over we'll let you out alright."

"No!" Starfire barked as her eyes took that all to familiar green glow as did her hands. "I will be released right now!" With that Starfire charged up her power and the inferno barrier exploded in all directions. Starfire stood with her hands and eyes still glowing. Taken completely off guard was Blaze she stood dumbfounded as Starfire fired a star-bolt at her. Blaze was slung back across the grass a few good feet, and Bo fired off a gust of wind at Starfire, who was hovering a few feet off the ground, slinging her back into a tree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slade and Angelus stared at each other. One with a calm yet powerful look, and the other with a heat so intense that would scald from a distance.

"Are you ready mate?"

"I think the question is, are you?" Slade said in a dry tone that only further pushed Angelus buttons.

"I've been wanting to kick your arse ever since I met you."

"Well it's a shame."

"What is a shame?"

"You will never possess the power to do so." Slade looked at him, his one visible eye blinked lazily. Angelus scuffed at him then flew toward Slade. Angelus threw calculated blows with much power behind each one but only managed to hit air. Slade grabbed one of his fist then pinned it behind his back,

"I do hope for your sake you can do better than that." He pushed the younger man away. Angelus glared at Slade with much hate in his eyes, and Slade actually chuckled out loud at him. "You know if looks could kill, maybe you would have a chance at defeating me."

"You will pay for your insolence! Try this on for size!" He threw wind at Slade that flung the man into a deep gaping hole in the ground. Angelus flew over the hole and forced Slade to stay in with blistering winds. Slade was pinned to the bottom of the pit. _Okay. I do believe he is angry with me._ Slade thought as he reached inside one of his many pouches. _Let's see if he likes metal._ Slade threw a grenade at the half Angel. The force behind the explosion threw Angelus out of the sky. He landed roughly on the ground. As soon as he got up he was punched in the gut and while he was leaning over Slade brought his leg down on his back kicking him to the ground face first.

"So tell me, did that fit or do **you** need another size?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rocky stared at Cyborg with competitive eyes, and Cyborg returned the look with a arrogant smirk.

"I hope you are ready my friend." Rocky said his heavy German accent undeniable.

"Show me what you got." Cyborg said charging his sonic cannon.

"You guys take this stuff way too seriously." Wave complained as she stood beside Rocky. Rocky looked down at her and smiled and then frowned when he looked back around at Cyborg. He grunted then pulled a piece of the ground that was between he and Cyborg and hurled it at him. Cyborg fired his cannon disintegrating the boulder into pebbles. Cyborg was about to say something cocky until he was hit full force with a stream of water. Cyborg was thrown into a boulder that was levitating in the air by way of Rocky. Cyborg shook his head trying to shake off the daze.

"Blaze! Turbulence! Lets create the Concrete Combination!" Rocky yelled to his two team mates that weren't that far off. Blaze looked to Bo and the nodded to one another. Turbulence flew behind the airborne unsuspecting alien grabbed her and threw her toward the still dazed Cyborg. She tumbled into him and they laid in a heap.

"Sorry about that Darling!" Turbulence said with his hand cupped around him mouth to project the sound better.

"Now!" Blaze yelled running over to the others. Wave covered the two in water as Rocky covered them with dirt. Bo flew in as Blaze sent flames their way. Both screamed as the flames danced around them wildly. Bo took a deep breath then blew on the two heros hardening them in place.

"Now that is what I call team work!" Bo said smugly

"Yahoo!" Wave whooped as she gave Blaze a high five.

"Let's see you get out of that Tin Man!" Rocky challenged.

"Do not count us out just yet my friends. I am much stronger than I look. Much!" Starfire said every word with emphasis.

"You ready baby?" Cyborg asked her smugly as he stared down his opponents slash friends. His red eye glowed dangerously as did Starfire's,

"I, most certainly, am. Hhhhaaaaaa!" as Starfire erupted a loud and mighty battle cry as well did Cyborg. The ground rumbled beneath the shocked Rebels as the looked around befuddled. The mud that encased the trapped Titans was flung in all directions the sheer force causing the Rebels to be thrown to the ground. Cyborg and Starfire stood defiantly waiting for the next attack as the loomed over the fallen Rebels.

"That. . ." Yoko began, "Was so cool!" she exclaimed as ran over to Starfire hugging her.

"Man am I glad we're on the same side!"

"Yes my friends. That was impressive" Claude walked over to Cyborg shaking his hand. Blaze and Bo stood across the way with their arms across their chest.

"Yall did aiight. Nothing spectacular."

"Yeah, I mean come on mates you were covered in mud. Who couldn't get out of mud?" Cyborg looked at them and smiled,

"Yall quit hating. You know that was hot." Blaze looked up at Bo and they nodded to each other.

"It was hot I'll give you props. That was hot." Blaze said nodding her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow that was amazing!" Ericsson said to himself as he looked on. "The Titan's are a force to be reckoned with. I wonder how the twins are going to fair? I hope Anya stays safe." Ericsson continued to watch form the tower, with his arms across his chest. He looked down at the screens in front of him. He was recording all the footage with much anticipation. Ericsson looked up when the others appeared inside the watch tower.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you suppose to be sparring."

"We were Eric, but we called it quits for awhile." Rocky said looking at the Co-Leader.

"Besides, it's gettin' rough at there, Mate." Blaze said pointing to the screen with Anya and Raven battling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anya and Raven were in a grid-lock. Raven and Anya heldeach of their beams energy against the othertrying to over power the other. Black and White energy glowed all over the sparring field, and suddenly there was an explosion. Both girls were thrown back they looked at each other hard. Both huffing and puffing with labored breathes and were slumped over in tiredness.

"Do you yield cousin?" Anya asked her between breaths.

"If you beat me?" Raven said coldly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Anya said as she charged at Raven, "Amity Seraph Zion!" White light streamed from Anya's outstretched hand. The power took Raven by surprise knocking her to the ground. Anya swooped in closer to hear Raven's mumbling _What is she saying?_, and once she was close enough she realized too late what Raven was saying,

"Zinthos!" Anya was hit by a black beam so strong, she landed a few feet away from the other girl. Raven remained on her stomach looking at Anya hoping to see her move. "Oh no! Maybe I used too much energy."

_Do not worry cousin. I am breathing. That was quite an attack I can't move. Are you okay?_

_I'm alive. But I'm far from okay. I just need to rest._ Both Raven and Anya closed their eyes and began to heal themselves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ericsson rose from his chair to see Anya laying on the ground. Everyone gathered around the window to see the angel and demon both go all out.

"I've never seen Raven fight like that before." Cyborg said his mouth still hanging open from the awesome display of power.

"Raven must require medical attention. She is not moving, and Anya is not moving as well. I am worried friends." Starfire said tears in her eyes.

"We must wait till the others are finished. If we go out there now Angelus would probably blow us away literally. And then the girls will seriously be in trouble. There's no temper like an Angel's" Ericsson said looking at the battle field.

"You haven't seen a half demoness temper have you?" Cyborg asked. The rebels shook their heads. "Ericsson is there anyway we can hear what is going on?" Ericsson frowned then became very excited,

"Yes! Installed the ground mics last week."

"Well what are you waiting on! Pump up the Volume!" Blaze demanded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slade looked over to see Raven laying on her stomach not moving. _What has happened to her?_ Slade began making his way to Raven.

"Where do you think you are going? Are you afraid to loose?"

"I won't loose to you but the girls need our help." Slade said continuing to make his way to the dark girl.

"You lie! My sister is fine. You are just making excuses." Angelus shouted rage in his eyes. He flew head first at Slade and what a mistake that was. Slade waited patiently for Angelus to make his way to him. When the angel was near the warrior, he flipped over Angelus then grabbed his leg swinging him face first into the ground. Then put him in a sleeper hold until he passed out.

"I told you I wouldn't loose to you." Slade said carelessly to the unconscious Angelus. Slade walked over to Raven turning her over carefully and checked her pulse. He exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Up you go." He said carefully swinging Raven into his shoulder then walking over to Anya. He let Raven dangle on his shoulder as he checked Anya's pulse. He put Raven on one shoulder and Anya on the other, and began walking to the watch tower where Ericsson and the others waited.

* * *

Lord Dread walked into the Laboratory with his blood red cape flowing behind him. He walked down the stairs his cold blue eyes searching for one particular man, and found him talking to one of his colleagues. The evil Lord pushed the scientist the Professor was talking to against the wall and grabbed the professor by his collar holding him in the air.

"Why aren't my weapons done or my device!"

"I am working as diligently as possible in such hostile conditions."

"To hell with hostile conditions, Professor. If you want to know what hostile conditions are, do not have my plasma rifles finished by the end of the week." He threw the Professor on the ground.

"My Lord your Rifles are being tested right now by the General and his men. But it will take some time for me to rebuild the Parallax Apparatus. I do not have my blue prints. Surely, you understand my situation?" The Professor said calmly. The lord stared down at the older man with hazel eyes behind huge bifocals.

"I understand Professor." The old man with gray curly hair exhaled some air. "I understand that if you do not have that Parallax Apparatus complete by next Thursday, your whole team will be annihilated one by one each day until it is done. You see I don't just want to rule this dimension, I want to rule all 7 of them. So get it done Robbins or you won't have any assistants left to assist! Are we clear old man?" The old man nodded quickly as he got back to work. "I just love it when subjects fear and understand me."

"My Lord. . .we are prepared for the attack. Would like for us to leave now?"

"Don't you just love it when things go your way Saxton?" He asked smiling at his General.

"Do not launch that attack. . .not yet." Both men turned to see the red headed vixen dressed in royal blue sauntering into the lab.

"My Lady." Saxton bowed his head.

"Ursula. What do you know."

"Well my son. Come with me to find out. You as well General. You too are deeply involved in what I know. This plan has already been **Set In Motion.**"

* * *

Back in the Teen Titan's dimension things are going as well as to be expected. Robin has awakened, and has called a meeting in the war room. All of the Titans including the East Titans make their way for the meeting. Robin stood in the center of the room waiting for everyone to arrive. Bumble Bee walked in rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Okay this better be good." She said sitting beside Speedy who gave her a smile. The twins came running in,

"We are ready."

"Good guys just take a seat over there." Robin said pointing to two empty chairs.

"Okay Robin this better be good enough to wake me up. I'm missing my beauty rest." Beast Boy complained as he looked around for Terra. "Where's Terra?"

"I'm right here BB." Terra came walking in fully clothed.

"Okay gang. I want to first thank Titans East for coming to our aid."

"No problem. You would have done the same for us." Bumble Bee stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Next, I have to ask Bumble Bee and the twins to stay with us. Just until we get Raven and the others back."

"Why does Bumble Bee and Mas y Menos have to stay?" Speedy asked his suspicion of the boy wonder rising.

"Because someone has to protect Steel City from any enemies, and I thought since Aqualad is the co-leader he needs to be there. And the next best fighter aside from Bumble Bee would be you Speedy. I need Bumble Bee's abilities for a particular mission we are going on."

"That still doesn't answer the question Rob-"

"Speedy it's okay. I'm sure you two can handle the fort without Mama. Besides the Titans here need me for a little while." Speedy looked at Bumble Bee then at Robin the left out of the War Room.

"I'll handle this Robin." Bumble Bee said as she took to the air.

"What's their deal?" Beast Boy asked Aqualad. He simply shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the twins.

* * *

"Speedy wait. Wait!" The young man dressed in red and yellow stopped and turned to the sassy Bumble Bee. "Where are you going?"

"I just need some air."

"Why are you so upset?"

"I just don't want to leave you here. I don't want to be with out you for so long."

"Speedy," she began as she landed in front of him placing a hand on his cheek. "Robin isn't sure how long the others will be missing. It could be one hour or two days. Who knows?" Speedy remain silent as he looked down at Bumble Bee. "Okay Speedy. Look at it from this point of view. . .what if it was me that was sucked into another dimension? Wouldn't you want them to help us?"

"Of course!" Speedy said sounding insulted.

"Okay then. Let's help them." Speedy stubbornness subsided as he took his girlfriend into his arms.

"I just don't want to loose you."

"You won't. Come on." she said pulling him back to the War Room.

Robin and the others looked up when the two returned.

"I hope everything is okay?" Robin said looking at Bumble Bee then Speedy.

"Peachy." Speedy said sarcastically

"Continue." Bumble Bee said looking at Speedy hard. Robin shrugged then began again,

"Well Batman has brought to my attention that there was a Scientist that helped build the Parallax Apparatus; however, we don't know where he could be."

"Who is he?" Terra asked her curiosity peeked. Robin was still silent,

"Dude, who is he?" Beast Boy becoming agitated.

"Doctor Light."

"Oh man!" The green teen grumbled

"Who is Dr. Light?" Bumble Bee asked the question all of Titan East were wondering.

"He's a villain that we've battled before." Terra filled her in.

"Our first objective is to find Dr. Light then make him tell us how the Parallax Apparatus works and how to fix it. Does anyone object to what we must do?" Robin looked around silently praying that no one would. "Alright let's get this ball moving."

* * *

Back on Rebel Manor Blaze walks into the living area to see Angelus sitting on the couch. She walks behind him and put her arms around his shoulders planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay my Angel. You can't win 'em all." Blaze tried to cheer the disgruntle Angel up.

But just manage to fuel his anger. He pushed her arms off of him and got off the couch. "Okay? I'm getting tired of your attitude. I'm this close to setting your angelic ass on fire." Blaze said measuring with her fingers her level of patients with Angelus. He looked at her then scuffed rolling his eyes from her.

"Why don't you go flirt with Bo or something. Leave me in peace."

"You know what Angelus? You are the biggest ass-hole I'd ever seen in my life! You are a total bastard! And you want to know what else?"

"What's that Zori?" Angelus said hating the minute he'd said the words. She looked hurt then her face quickly morphed into anger.

"I'm tired of you and your sorry ass attitude. We are through! And I mean it this time." She began walking away, "Oh and by the way Ass-hole! My name is Blaze and don't you ever forget it." Her eyes were slits as she spoke each word.

"Blaze, please I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She said simply before leaving the room. Angelus stood in the same spot looking at the hall Blaze just went into. _Oh no! What have I done? I've let my hate for Slade tear us apart. We've been having problems for the past couple of months, but we've always gotten through them. Maybe this time will be no different. I know Bo is going to pounce on the opportunity to take Blaze away from me. I'll talk to Blaze later and fix this mess._ Angelus slung himself on the couch and exhaled loudly.

"Angelus you keep making a mess of things!" He whispered to himself.

* * *

Blaze stormed down the hallway muttering to herself not really watching where she was going,

"Dumb angel! Always compromising our relationship! I just took his ass back, and now he goes and insults me. How dare he! We are truly over this time! Whoa!" she exclaimed as she hit the ground. She looked up into the crystal blue eyes of Bo.

"Hey there luv. Let me help you up." He sent a draft of air under her then reached under her arms picking her straight off the ground. "Are you okay? I mean you look a little frazzled." Bo asked planting her feet back on the ground.

"It's nothing. Have you seen Anya or Yoko?"

"No luv. But if you need to talk I'm hear for you." Blaze looked at him suspiciously. "I've been told by many I'm a good listener." She gave a nod. "Why don't we talk about this in the gym over a good spar match. I tell you what."

"What?"

"Since you are so upset. I won't use my ability to fly. Deal?" She grinned at him before saying,

"Alright fly boy. But I'm real pissed and you might want to fly away from my frustrations."

* * *

Raven looked up at the knock on her door, she groaned out loud at the disturbance. _This had better be good._ She walked over to the door and opened expecting to see Starfire or Cyborg, but much to her surprise in her threshold stood the infamous Slade.

"I just came to check on you. I've never witness you use your powers to that extent so I wanted to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine. I'm a little sluggish. Battling an Angel is not easy work, not to mention their powers mirror your own."

"I had my own little battle with an Angel. To tell you the truth I don't think he likes me very much." Raven giggled at Slade's dry humor. "I do so enjoy the view of your room from outside the door."

"Oh. My room I very particular about my room many have died trying to enter myhumble abodeso consider yourself lucky and privileged for this opportunity sir." Raven spoke as she side stepped to let him in. Slade glanced around noticing her decorations were almost like they were in his dream.

"So I take it, I am one of the select few to enter?"

"Of course." There was a moment of silence as both searched for something to say. Slade cleared his throat before nervously beginning,

"Um. .Raven I have something to ask you?"

"Slade I've never known you to be nervous this must be serious." Raven joked. When he didn't respond she knew he was serious. "I'm sorry. Continue."

"What was Azarath like?" Raven eyes quickly darted around the room for something else to look at. She then looked him square into his eyes,

"It was a place of solitude for me. I was mostly alone. As a child growing up on Azarath the monks thought it best to separate me from the other kids because of my extreme powers. Many people feared me and wanted me dead. I had to grow up very early, but my mother would allow me to play some days in the church yard gardens. Much like the one's we saw yesterday when we met Elder Bradstone. I had one friend on Azarath, her name was Tamer. She was much older than me, but she knew how to help me get my powers in check. She was really funny. I could laugh around her and not worry that I would blow her to smithereens, but as we both know good things don't last forever.

_A girl about 16 with happy brown eyes stared down at Raven. Holding a ball over young Raven's head. _

"_Give it to me Tamer!"_

"_No you have to get it Raven." Raven closed her eyes then did the all too familiar chant encasing the ball in black lifting it out of her friends hands._

"_You cheated Raven. I'm gonna get you!" Tamer yelled grabbing Raven in her arms twirling her around in the air. Tamer put her down laughing at her._

"_Why did you stop?"_

"_I felt your powers building." Raven looked sadly at the ground. "I tell you what kiddo wait right here I have a surprise for you."_

"_You know surprises are dangerous for me." raven said dryly especially for a 7 year old._

"_But trust me. I know when to get you back under control trust me." Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Okay close your eyes and I'll be right back."_

Raven looked at Slade who was sitting across from her in a chair while she sat crossed leg on the bed.

"Unknown to us we were being watched. As I said before many people on Azarath wanted me dead because of my tremendous powers. They feared I would blow the planet up or something. Two men were in the bushes waiting for the opportunity to kill me."

_Young Raven stood in the church yard waiting for her friend to return. She heard a branch crack under the weight of something heavy. She opened one eye to see a man with fearful hazel eye looked down upon her._

"_Hey little girl. Wants some candy?"_

"_No." She said dryly. With a remark like that coming from a seven year old fueled the mans anger. Raven looked around to see Tamer running toward her, but was caught around the waist by another man._

"_How about death then little girl." The man said pulling a knife from his boot slitting Raven's throat._

"_Raven!" Tamer screamed as she fought to get to her. Raven opened her eyes long enough to see the same thing happen to Tamer._

"_It's a shame to kill you, but you've seen us kill the little monster so you have to die too." The man holding Tamer ran the blade across her throat. She fell lifeless to the ground with her eyes wide open. Her brown eyes pierced Raven's purple ones. The men ran away after hearing some one scream, it was Arella running up to see about the girls._

"I watched the only friend I had die because she was near me. I watched her blood drain from her body, but I lived because I could heal myself." Her words became sobs as she fought to control her emotions. "She died because of me." She said looking down at the ground. She could no longer hold her tears in. Her shoulder shook violently as she still tried to restrict her tears. Slade sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You have those bracers on. You can cry or scream or do whatever you always dreamed of doing. Besides Tamer would love it if you let out all that pain. I'm pretty sure she doesn't blame you. I wouldn't." She held on tighter to him as she let out all the pain and guilt she was carrying around for 11 years. Slade was amazed at how affectionate he could still be without feeling phony or awkward. He ran his fingers through her violet stands of silk. "That's it let it all out." The crying began to die down to sniffles. She raised her head to see the one eye in Slade's mask.

"Thank you. I've never told anyone about that. Not even Robin."

"No thank you. For confiding in me."

"You are the only person I felt comfortable enough to share that. And for some reason I feel that I can sort of trust you now. You have my trust."

"And your tears and mucus on my uniform." Slade joked getting a playful hit from Raven.

"Oh if you tell anybody I cried you will suffer the most horrible death I can think of."

"I'm sure. So I told you something I've never told anyone and now you've told me something that no one else knows. Does this makes us friends?" Raven thought for a moment then smiling.

"Yeah. I guess it kind of does. Who would ever think that you and I could ever be friends?" _I want to be more than that but one day at a time._ Slade thought but remembered to put his mind shields up. _We will be more than friends my dear sweet Raven. If it is the last thing I ever do._

* * *

So did you like? I hope so. Remember to read and review. I hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Ho! Ho! Ho!

Merry Christmas everyone!

Gracefulraven,

out!


	11. Chapter 11: Love

Hey everyone! Did you have a good New Years? I hope everyone does their best to keep to their resolutions, but face it by March you probably won't remember them. At least I won't.

No Titans in the Earth Realm will be in this chapter. It is all about the people in Amity, I hope that's alright with everyone? I want to say thanks again for all your reviews. I'm glad that you are liking the story and I hope to see more reviews. Well I'm beginning to talk too much so, Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own D.C's characters or Marvel's only my own.

Chapter 11: Love

It has been a week since Raven poured her heart out to Slade. The Rebels and Titans have been coming closer as each rolling day had passed. Blaze still has forgiven Angelus but has yet to take him back, and she was steadily getting closer to Bo, much to Angelus disapproval. Slade and Angelus made peace, but Bo was Slade's right hand man. Yoko and Starfire were becoming quick best-friends, and Blaze was about to murder one of them, because there was too much chipperness for one mere mortal, and Raven vowed to help Blaze in her endeavor. Anya and Raven began meditating together every day on the roof and afterwards they would talk, becoming so close that they formed a link. Cyborg and Claude became fast friends that shared a lot of the same interest. Slade and Raven became closer each and everyday. Spending many nights in one or the other's room talking the night away. But who does Claude like? Who does Yoko really love? Will Ericsson and Anya stop being so dense? There is something was brewing, villages were being attacked by Lord Dread's armies.

* * *

Raven glided across the room amazed at all the books that could fit in such a small room. Her violet eyes danced around excited to know that a lot of the books were spell books. _Maybe there is away for us to get home after all._ She removed a book from the shelf opened it checking out its contents. She placed it back and floated to another area of the church library she looked up at the sign above the shelf and frowned,

"Lineage?"

"Precisely, young sorceress." Elder Bradstone walking up behind her. "What spell are you and Anya looking for? Because you will never find it here."

"The families of Jump Town are in this area?"

"Yes. Why don't you look over here for the spell bo"

"What is this book? The Le'Dred Family Tree. Is this about you and your family?"

"Yes, but let us look for that spell book you wan"

"Head Elder I think I found it." Anya called from a closet in another part of the small church library.

"Okay, What is the name of the spell?"

"Mentis. It's a mind controlling spell. It's going to help Raven and I control our powers better." Anya yelled out from the closet.

"I have performed the spell before and it really helped me to use my telepathic abilities a lot better. Are you sure you two are ready for this spell?" Elder looked at Raven and she gave him a small shrug.

"I'm sure we can handle it Head Elder." Anya said her head poking out of the closet.

"Raven and I will meet you in the kitchen. We are going to get a spot of tea and cake." He called to Anya, He looked at Raven guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. "Come Raven I will teach you how to do the spell." She nodded her head and allowed the Head Elder to guide her to the kitchen. Bradstone released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

* * *

The dark lord sat on his bronze throne with a smile on his face and his chin resting on his fist. His guards stood at the door and he waved them away. They gave a slight nod then departed to wait outside. He sighed as he thought of Anya, he reached inside of his breast plate and brought out a picture that never left his heart. The woman in the photograph had brilliant blue eyes, a warm smile, mahogany skin, and long silverish-white silk locks.

"Ororo." He said with a smile playing on his lips as the memories of the past came back to mind.

_He was chasing a woman with long silver hair. He laughed as he heard her giggling trying to get away from him._

"_You will never catch me Dwight. You've never been able to catch me." She taunted as she took to the air. She soared through the air with much grace, she looked behind her to see if her pursuer was nearby, but chuckled to herself when she thought she was in the skies alone. She turned to look ahead and gasped as she flew straight into the arms of her now capture. He held on to her tightly as the force of her flying into him sent them to the earth. He let her rest on his chest as they laid in a grassy field. The sun shone down brightly on them as he looked up into her amazing blue eyes._

"_I think, I now have you, Ororo." He said sliding a piece of her silver hair behind her ear._

"_So what are you going to do with me?" She said flirting with him. She rested her chin on his chest gazing into his icy blue eyes. He kissed her forehead,_

"_Never let you go."_ Lord Dread smiled at the memory. He looked out of the large window and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You should have been my wife. Instead you chose that stupid Angel over me, and now you are gone. If I can't have you, then I will have the next best thing. Anya. And she will rule the world by my side and the next. In the place you should have been. If it is the last thing I do!" His handsomeface contorted into an evil sneer.

* * *

"What a glorious dress!" Starfire exclaimed as she picked the dress up holding to her chest and examining it. "Blaze do you think this garment makes me look pretty?"

"It's pink?"

"Yes. It is my favorite color. Did I not tell you this?" Blaze stared at the dress then closed her eyes and pictured it as red.

"Yeah, that's hot." Blaze said in a monotone, then looked around at Yoko, who was frowning holding up an aqua dress. "And what's your problem?"

"Nothing. It's just that I left my money at mansion, and I really want this dress."

"I got you covered." Blaze said quickly handing her Jump Town currency. "Can we go now? I'm hungry." Blaze said turning to leave out of the store when they finished paying for the purchases.

"Friend wait up." Starfire flew behind Blaze, Yoko not far behind. They walked to the food court and looked at their choices. "Why do we not just get a pizza and share it?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" Yoko chirped happily

"Okay you two could you tone it down a bit? People are staring."

"Tone what down friend?" Starfire asked blinking innocently.

"You know what, never mind." Blaze said walking to the pizza line. Yoko and Starfire looked at each other and shrugged. After getting their pizza Yoko looked curiously at Blaze then down at her plate, then back at Blaze.

"If you have something to say Yoko, say it. I know I'm beautiful you don't have to stare." the flame throwing Cholerican(Blaze is a native of the Choleric continent)said as she continued to sip her soda. Yoko looked at Blaze then asked,

"What is going on between you and Bo?" Blaze spit soda across the mall food court. She looked at Yoko,

"Come again?"

"I said,"

"I know what you said. What makes you ask me that?"

"It's just that Bo and I had an agreement a couple of weeks ago. He told me if he started dating you he would help me get Claude."

"Come again?"

"Are you listening friend Yoko said,"

"I know what she said Star." Blaze said cutting Starfire off. "Bo and I are just friends. I thought that you two were together."

"We were but we were only together because you and Angelus were together, and Claude and Sparkle were a couple." Yoko explained simply. "But now Claude and Sparkle are no longer together, and you claim that you and Angelus are over forever this time."

"We are over for good." Blaze said taking one of Yoko's hands in her own. "If you wanted to get with Claude why didn't you come to me instead of Bo?"

"I don't know? May I just didn't want to be alone."

"Please excuse but who is the Sparkle?" Blaze and Yoko looked at each other then smiled.

"Sparkle is a Cree that went into"

"What is a Cree(Indians)?"

"Cree's(Indians) are a group of once nomadic people that have olive colored skin and dark thick black hair. They are very spiritual people that take life quest to discover their animal element. They now reside in the Cree Village. They once occupied the whole Amity continent, but it was taken from them by other nations, but they fight with us against Dread and his army."

"They discover their element? Are they elementals?"

"Not in the way you are thinking Star." Blaze began, "They have spiritual links to the elements of the animals. If they go on their Quest they can harness that element with in them, which is usually some kind of wild animal, but Sparkle is the only one that is able to harness electricity and even create it."

"How did she get that ability?"

"Well legend has it that while she was on her quest of discovery she got lost in the Hopi Mountains and she was literally struck by lighting and survived it. When she came back down from the mountains she could control electricity, create static, and even fly. It is truly amazing what she can do." Yoko explained happily her single braid danced as she talked.

"They say she was granted the gifts by the gods or something like that." Blaze said in a off-handed kind of way taking a sip from her drink.

"Wow! Is Sparkle friendly?" Starfire asked her interest about her potential new friend piked.

"Yeah she's cool." Blaze said in an almost uninterested tone.

"Will I get to meet her?"

"I don't know? Ever since Claude and her break up she went back to her village. She assists us in some battles but she really doesn't have anything to do with us otherwise. She hangs out with us girls but other than that we don't see her much."

* * *

Bo's face held sheer concentration and determination, while Slade blinked lazily. He sighed a trying sigh as he leaned back into the booth.

"Are you going to move or are do I have time to take a quick bathroom break?"

"I like to take my time when I play chess. It is a game of strategy and diligence, so give me time."

"So I do have time for a bathroom break?"

"We are playing chess you git. No you can't use the loo!" Bo huffed as he concentrated on his next move.

"As you wish, but just so you know you are going to loose." Slade said as he looked at the clock. Slade was becoming bored so he thought he would stir up some trouble. "So. . ." Slade began, "You are attracted to Blaze aren't you." Bo looked up completely thrown by the question.

"Huh?"

"I said. . ."

"I heard what you said, mate. What are you on about?" Bo said trying to throw Slade off, but unbeknown to him Slade was a pro.

"Come now. She is beautiful, sassy, smart, and has a figure out of this world. What's not to like? I mean would go after her myself but. . ."

"So what's stopping you? Wait let me think. . .Raven?"

"You are correct my friend. Oh, you finally decided on a course of action." Bo looked back at the board then moved his knight.

"How did you know that?"

"So do you like her or not?" Disregarding Bo's question.

"Yes. I fancy her. In fact I think I may love her."

"But isn't she and Angelus an item." Slade said plunging the knife deeper. _I know I told Raven I would be a good boy, but its so easy. . ._

"Not any longer. She broke up with the clot last week, and she said for good this time. Finally I can do what I wanted do since I got here."

"What is that?"

"Make her mine."

"Humph. What about Wave or Yoko whatever she goes by. Check." Bo looked at the board pieces and did a double take,

"Yoko and I made an agreement, she acts like my girlfriend, and I help her get Claude." Slade's eye held interest as he looked at the man in front of him,

"You mean she likes Rocky? Why didn't she just talk to him? Why bother with you?"

"You know Slade, I'm slightly offended. What woman could resist this handsome devil before you? Humph? Tell me."

"Raven, Anya, Blaze for that matter."

"Blaze is falling for me. I can tell." Bo moved his bishop, "Check."

"I hope you get your woman, because I intend to get mine and Checkmate. Thanks for playing."

"Crikey! What the bloody hell! How did you"

"As I said before, you weren't going to beat me."

"But I can beat you." Ericsson said making his presences known in the kitchen. "Slide over Bo." Bo did as he was instructed. Ericsson and Slade began putting the pieces back on the board for their mini battle.

"Ericsson, just so you know my mind shield will be up. It's not that I don't trust you." Slade said humor evident in his tone.

"Oh, I do understand, chum." Ericsson moved a pawn, "So I over heard you lot talking about Raven and Blaze, how you fancied them. Is this true?"

"You known in some countries in my dimension people who eaves drop on other's conversations have their ears removed for their crime."

"Well luckily we are in my dimension, but you guys can trust me. As long as I can trust you blokes."

"And to answer your question; I don't just fancy Raven, I love her."

"Whatever is said between us, stays between us." Bo said looking over at Slade.

"Humph, fair enough."

"Jolly good then." Bo said exhaling

"but I know Ericsson here fancies Anya. Did I say that correctly?" Slade said sarcastically taking Ericsson's pawn with his knight. Ericsson stared bewildered for a moment, then smirked,

"You're off your trolley, mate."

"No I'm not mate." Slade mimicked taking Ericsson's knight with his own knight. "It's apparent. You act like an idiot every time she is near you. I can hear your heart beat faster, and I can smell your lust."

"How do you know all of this?" Ericsson said taking a pawn from Slade.

"I may not be a telepath, but I do have heighten senses. Besides I am a very observant man."

"Really?" Ericsson challenged

"Really." Slade accepted

"I don't believe a cheeky fellow like you can get a young lady like Raven."

"I can and I will. Well before you get enough common sense to know that Anya loves you just as much as you love her. Check." It was Ericsson's turn to look crazy.

"You've gone Barmy, man!"

"I assure you I am not crazy. Checkmate. Thank you for playing too. I will see **you lot** later." Slade said with a chuckle as he left the room leaving Bo and Ericsson to stare in his wake.

* * *

"Hand me that screwdriver." Claude asked Cyborg who was welding the door to the new Rebel vehicle on. Cyborg raised the mask and tossed the screwdriver to Claude's open hand. Cyborg continued his welding but stopped to ask Claude a question that's been plaguing him the last couple of days.

"Hey Claude?"

"Yeah?" His heavy German accent thick with even the simplest of words.

"You like Yoko don't you?" Claude stopped working and slid from under the car looking up at Cyborg.

"What makes you ask that my friend?"

"Just the way you look at her and the way you protect her when we are in battle and training sessions."

"You are very perceptive my metal friend. You are correct in your assumptions, but she and Bo are a couple, and he and I are friends. That is a line I am not willing to cross."

"What if they broke up?" The gentle giant looked puzzled before getting up off the ground sitting beside Cyborg.

"I would pursue her I suppose. I haven't really thought about it. I only dream of her and nothing more. I never thought a dream like that could come true so I don't think about it." Cyborg looked at the earth mover for a moment then slapped his shoulder,

"I think you will get your chance." Claude cleared his throat.

"So. . .tell me what happened to make you want to put metal all over your body?" Cyborg tensed up behind the question. He looked down at the ground,

"I was in a life threatening accident. And the only way for my father to save me was to merge what was left of me with an advanced computer system. My mother died in the wreck and I lived. The grief behind my mother's passing eventually killed my father. The titan's are my family now and I will protect all of them with my life."

"Wow. What a sad beginning?"

"Yeah, but luckily for me I had my friends and especially Starfire to help me through it." Both men were silent for awhile until Claude was about to ask a question that Cyborg already knew he was going to ask,

"Yes. I can procreate."

"Oh." Both men looked at each other for a moment beforebursting into a boisterous laughter. "Let us finish this my friend." Claude was about to slid back underneath the car until Starfire and Yoko burst in looking for the two of them.

"What's up Star?" Cyborg said wrapping an arm around her waist as she hugged his neck.

"Oh we did the hanging out my love. What have you been doing?"

"Just working on the Rebel Car. What did you buy?"

"Oh this lovely pink garment!"

"You are going to have to model it for me tonight."

"That would be most pleasurable." Starfire said seductively planting a kiss on his cheek. Both looked at Claude and Yoko talking and flirting with one another. The couple stopped talking then looked at the other two that were staring.

"What?" they both said as they continued talking.

"Oh nothing friends." Starfire turned and looked back up at Cyborg, "Have you seen Raven or Anya? I wish to show them my new dress also."

"No, haven't seen 'em. Why don't you ask Slade or Angelus." Cyborg said looking down at Starfire.

* * *

"Alienatio Mentis! Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" Silver aura streamed across the room as the power began to build her focus was strengthen she could feel the spell working. The spell was beginning to take its toll on her body. She gritted her teeth as she felt fatigue was sure to come before the spell was completed but she fought through it.

"Come on Raven you can do it! I believe in you." Anya cheered her own. She took one of Raven's hands and transferred energy to her cousin. Elder Bradstone was in awe at the scene before him. _No one has been able to perform this spell on the first try. I wonder will Anya be as successful. Heaven knows it took me three weeks to perfect what Raven has done in three hours._ He felt her strength waning.

"Come on Raven the spells is almost complete! Don't give up!" She closed her eyes tightly and held on to Anya's hand staying at her center, but soon her eyes shot open and had that familiar white glow across them she let out a small gasp. The silver aura began to dissipate and the energy that was in the room began to die down,

"It is done."

"Wow that was amazing. I feel kind of funny though and it wasn't I who did the spell. What did you do?"

"I did the spell on both of us, so you wouldn't have to do it. That's why it took so long."

"Amazing! How did you know you could do it for both of you?" The Elder asked truly intrigued by the young woman before him.

"Well while we were mediating I stole some of Anya's energy so I could concentrate on both of us while I did it. I you noticed that the aura wasn't black it was silver. Then she gave me more energy that really helped."

"Thank you. You look tired let's get you back home."

"That sounds nice." Raven said her eyes droopy. Anya held her up by her waist and the arm she had around her shoulders. Elder Bradstone tucked some hair behind Raven's ear,

"Be safe child. Both of you be safe."

"Sure H. E. You ready Raven?"

"Yeah."

"Amity Serapha Zion!" The two girls were engulfed in white glow and both disappeared. Head Elder just shook his head,

"Akil would be so proud of them."

* * *

Raven and Anya appeared in front of Raven's door. Anya swung Raven's arm from around her neck, and steady her against the wall.

"Do you need me to help you to the bed?"

"No. I'm fine. I can make it." Anya raised a brow at her but knew better than to challenge Raven at a time like this, because she was the same way. She shrugged one delicate shoulder,

"Well okay? I'll be back to check on you. Get some rest. I bring you some herbal tea later on when you're awake."

"Chamomile, please."

"You got it." Raven opened her door to her room and closed the door as Anya walked away. When Raven was sure her cousin was gone she collapsed on the ground panting hard. She laid on her stomach then curled into a ball groaning in pain.

"Having trouble?" was a calm baritone voice coming from a dark corner of the room. She gasped then growled. Causing Slade to chuckle at her.

"Um. .no. Not really. What are you doing in my room?" _I might have to get locks put on the door._

"Waiting for you." He stood right in front of her. She peered up at him,

"You have a lot of nerve." He squatted down placing a hand on her neck to check her vitals,

"Here let me help you."

"No. . I can get up by myself thank you very much." Raven tried with all her might but only succeeded in crashing to the ground.

"What's taking so long?Oh so you are finished?" Raven growled then nodded in defeat. Slade flipped her overgently on her back then slipped an arm under her legs and the other around her back,

"Stubborn girl." He fussed as he lifted her into his arms as if she weigh nothing. He placed her in the bed. He took her cape and boots off placing them in a nearby chair and slipped her under the covers then turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Stay. Stay with me just until I fall asleep."

"Fine." Slade started pulling up a chair,

"No it's okay. You can get in the bed with me. But take those boots off."

"As you wish." He took his boots off then climbed into the bed with Raven. He slipped an arm around her slender waist pulling her close to him. She draped her arm on his muscular one. She leaned her head back into his chest.

"Thank you." She said and she was sleep the instant afterward. Slade took his mask off placing it on the pillow then kissing her head.

"You are very welcomed, My sweet Raven."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Did I take Raven and Slade to fast? Was anyone out of character? If so please pointed it out so I can fix it.

gracefulraven,

out!


	12. Chapter 12: Back East

Hello everyone!Ha. .ha!Um. . .I know that it has been a long time since the last time I updated. The trials of life have called unto me and found me lacking. Well anyway this chapter is all about the Titan's in Jump City. So I here it is I hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it in a review!

Disclaimers: I don't own them.

Chapter 12: Back East

A week has also gone by and now it is time for the Titan's East to head back to Steel City. Speedy's distrust of Robin had increased tenfold, and nothing Bumble Bee said soothed his fears. Terra and Beast Boy were also beginning to question to Robin's affections for the spirited sassy women that was Bumble Bee. Aqualad had been contacted by a potential candidate for Titan's East, and they were heading back to check her out. Batman has ran across some more information about the deranged Dr. Light and his whereabouts, and was planning to drop the information off at the tower.

Speedy and Bumble Bee walked to the roof in silence. Speedy studied Bumble Bee's profile as they continued to walk. She began to take notice,

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing." He lied. Bumble Bee read right through it,

"Don't lie. You can tell me." She said placing a hand on his shoulder turning him in her direction stopping their progress. Speedy masked eyes peered at her for the longest before turning away,

"I just know how much I'm going to miss you."

"What? Mr. Playboy scared to be away from mama?" Speedy smiled a little but remained serious, "Okay. I tell you what I drop in for a visit on next week. Huh? How about that?"

"You're serious?"

"Yep. I'll see you next week, besides I need to see the new recruit and I might as well see my baby too." She said running her lips across his ear. Speedy smiled at her then pulled her into his arms lifting her off the floor capturing her full lips with his own stopping only because they required air,

"I love you Bee."

"And I love you too Speedy. Come on let's go." He put her back on the ground they made their way to the T-Chopper. They opened the door leading to the roof. The other East Titan's were already on the chopper, and the Titans were standing off to the side. He gave them a wave and glared at Robin, who smirked at him then waved back. Speedy looked down at Bumble Bee,

"I'll call you when I make it to Steel City. I expect to see you some time this week?"

"I'll be there." He kissed her forehead before pulling her into his arms. He released her then gave a strong nod before turning to walk to the chopper. The T-Chopper took off with Aqualad at the controls and Speedy riding shotgun. He wave one last time before leaving Jump City.

Terra walked over to stand beside Bumble Bee. She put one arm around her shoulders, and Bumble Bee wrapped an arm around Terra's waist.

"Thanks girl. I needed that."

"Sure, anytime." The two of them stood there like that for a moment longer. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"What?" Bumble Bee raised a brow.

"It's a surprise. Come on." Beast Boy and Robin had already left, and the girls did as well. Bumble Bee walked side by side with Terra both chatting about various things. "Well it's in there." Bumble Bee entered the dark room hesitantly. Terra followed suit flicking on the light switch revealing a beautifully decorated room,

"Wow." Bumble Bee glanced around the room at it's color scheme, which was basically earth tones aside from the blue. The floor held various shades of brown with a tan oriental rug, the ceiling was blue like the sky with clouds painted in the make believe sky, the walls were also sky blue and had a sunflower boarder going around the bottom, the bed had a tan and sky blue comforter with sunflowers on it, and in between the two pillows laid a stuffed animal of her favorite cartoon character, Winnie the pooh. "Oh. . .my God you got a Pooh bear for me? This is so sweet! Thank you!" She said giving Terra a hug after releasing her, Bumble Bee quickly straighten up and cleared her throat, "I mean this was very kind of you guys to go through all this trouble for me."

"Who you trying to fool girlfriend? Nobody's around you can be excited." Bumble Bee and Terra stared at one another for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Thank you so much for all the time and effort."

"Sure, it was no biggie. You gave up leading your team to help us out. It's the least we could do. It was Robin and Beast Boy's idea, they just filled me in on what you liked, and I took over from there." She shrugged

"Now I know why Beast Boy kept asking me all those questions about my favorite this and my favorite that." Robin watched Terra and Bumble Bee for the longest of time. He smiled at Bumble Bee's glee and appreciation. He'd always found Bumble Bee beautiful, but was afraid to approach her, besides she lived in the next city for crying out loud.

"I hope you like it." Robin said leaning against the door frame, watching them. He smiled walking over to the two girls, "Beast Boy was looking for you Terra."

"Where is he?"

"Last I saw he was in the rec room, playing the game-station."

"Thanks! I'll see you later, Bee." She said leaving out of the room. Robin studied Bumble Bee as she looked around the room taking in all of it's beauty.

"Thank you. I really like it." She said sitting down on the bed pulling the Pooh Bear into her arms. Robin walked over sitting beside her on the bed.

"It's the very least we could do." _I know I'm in love with Raven, I know this. But I can't help the way I feel about her. I've always had a secret crush on Bee. No! I have to focus on getting Raven back._

"Robin?" Bumble bee called his attention,

"Humph?"

"You looked like you left the building for a minute there. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Don't lie. What is it with you guys today and thinking I can't read you." She said smiling at him. _Gosh she has a beautiful smile. No! Focus!_

"You're thinking about Raven aren't you?" Bumble Bee asked bringing him from his thoughts.

"Um. . .yeah. I was."

"We'll get her back. Even if it takes years, we'll get her back, along with Sparky and the others." She said placing a hand on his thigh. They both felt the sparks coming from that one touch. They looked into each others eyes, but Bumble Bee was the first to look away, "Um. . . so what's the game plan in getting them back?"

"I'm not really sure. Batman is suppose to drop off some info for me." Just then the alarms sounded. Both of the teen fell into a leadership role taking off to the room of operations. When Bee and Robin made it to the rec room they found Terra laughing and Beast Boy with his arms across his chest, attempting to look serious.

"What's the sitch?" Bumble Bee ordered looking at Robin, "My bad."

"It's okay. What's the problem?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Beast Boy asked holding up a movie box, then pointing to the clock. Terra's laughter just increased.

"Time for me to ring your puny neck!" Bumble Bee flew at Beast Boy but was caught by the chuckling Robin around her ankle.

"Calm down Bee." Robin said pulling her back down to the earth. Terra patted the spot beside her for Bumble Bee to sit.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Bee." The sassy lady was steaming taking her place by everyone's favorite Earthmover.

"Sorry Bumble Bee." Beast Boy said scratching the back of his neck, "Please don't kill me?"

"What's the movie for tonight Beast Boy?" Robin asked, temporarily taking the heat off the changeling.

"Right. Attack of the Zombie People." he said sticking out his chest, clearly proud of his choice.

"Oh my God." Bumble Bee mumbled looking horrified,

"Who are you telling." Terra said looking at the Queen Bee handing her the popcorn and a soda. Robin walked over to the couch hopping over sitting on the other side of Bumble Bee, and Beast Boy scurried past Bumble Bee, who had long since forgotten about him, to sit beside Terra. Terra shook her head at him then kissed his cheek taking his hand in her own. Beast Boy blushed furiously at the welcomed gesture. As the movie began, Robin did the old yawn trick to put an arm around Bumble Bee.

"Real smooth Bird Boy." Bumble Bee whispered to Robin and both smiled at each other. The movie was boring in the beginning but began to pick toward the middle. The Zombies were taking over the small city and the five normal people left were luring them into a warehouse so they could blow the Zombies up. Suddenly the alarms began to rang,

"Beast Boy?" Bumble Bee asked,

"Don't look at me." Robin quickly jumped off the couch running over to the computer tapping hurriedly.

"We have an intruder. Titan's spread out. Beast Boy you take the garage and the rest of the basement level, Terra you take the fourth floor, Bumble Bee you take the third, and I'll take the second. Meet back here if your floor is clean. Titan's Go!" Bumble Bee took to the air while the other ran in various directions.

On the basement level, Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah running down the long and dark walkways. He sniffed trying to pick up the scent of their intruder. He poked his head into various rooms then finally he entered the garage. Beast Boy changed into his human form before entering the even darker dwelling, he used stealth like movements to navigate around the room as quietly as possible. When he was sure he was alone he began to leave out, but stopped when he felt another presence with him in the room.

"Who's there?" His emerald eyes searched for any sudden movement, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Still no reply. The shape-shifter turned into a blood hound to sniff out the would be intruder. Beast Boy was picking up a scent and wandered right into a fist knocking him out cold.

Terra walked into several rooms fortunate enough to not encounter the assailant. She checked the last room finding it empty, so she headed to the first level. Right as she was about to make it to the stairs she felt as if she was being watched. She her sapphire blue eyes danced around looking for the source of her discomfort, when the lights shut-off.

"Shit!" Terra exclaimed, "Okay, I need to go turn the light switch back on. I can do this." Terra pepped herself up trying to get her emotions back under control. She glanced around and noticed a shadow out of place. "HHHAAAAAA!" Terra exclaimed as she pulled a chunk of the concrete floor up hurling it at the shadow. Soon the shadow hopped out of the way and Terra began hurling more and more concrete at him. The darken shadow danced around avoiding being crushed. He quickly hurled something at the unsuspecting earthmover hitting her right in the neck. She quickly passed out hitting the floor full force.

Bumble Bee walked around the third level looking for the intruder, and came up short so began her retreat to the first floor. She came upon the door that bore Raven's name. She looked at it for the longest time, before entering it.

"If Raven knew I was in her room she'd probably murder me." She glanced around the room. The decor was dark and in a strange way comforting to her. Bumble Bee noticed a crystal ball on a wooden stand with blue haze swirling around. She picked it up inspecting it,

"I wonder what this does?" Bumble Bee shrugged and placed it back on it's holder. She looked over at to the bookshelf glancing at the titles, and a section of books that caught her eye. "Who knew Raven was into romance novels? What's this?" Bumble Bee questioned as she picked up a book. "Maya Angelou's I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings. Wow that's my favorite book." She looked where she got the book from and noticed she had a whole collection of Maya Angelou's books of poetry. "The girl has good taste in books." She placed the book back on the shelf and left. She walked back to the first floor.

Robin waited on the first floor after he inspected the whole second floor with a fine tooth comb. He began to wonder what was taking the others so long. He sighed relief when he saw Bumble Bee flying towards him,

"Have you seen the others?"

"No. I thought they would be here by now, or at least called for help."

"They might be in trouble. Let's go." Both leaders took off down the hall heading down to the basement. Robin's communicator went off stopping their progress. "Robin here." he said looking into the device to see a distraught certain green changeling,

"Dude, whoever this guy is he's tough he knocked the tar right out of me."

"Where are you Beast Boy?"

"I'm still in the garage."

"Is the intruder still in there with you?"

"No, dude. He was gone when I came too."

"Where is Terra?" Bumble Bee asked making her presences known.

"I thought she was with you. I'm on my way up." Beast Boy terminated the transmission stumbling to his feet. He morphed into a hawk flying up the stairs. _Please be okay Terra._

Terra groaned as she began to come around placing a hand where the dart was. She stumbled to her feet looking around for the person that attacked her. She leaned against the wall for support. Her communicator began going off she opened it up to see a wide-eyed Bumble Bee staring at her,

"Terra! Are you alright? What's your condition? You look sluggish." Bumble Bee asked worry and fear etched on her features.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bumble Bee let out a breath of air, "I had a run in with the intruder and we fought, and whoever that was stuck me with some kind of dart or something. I've been down for the count for at least five minutes."

"Is he still there?" Robin asked. Terra glanced around then shook her head,

"Naw."

"Meet us on the first floor, Robin out." Terra tried to shake the invisible hindrance off as she began her descent down the stairs. _Maybe I should have taken the elevator?_

"We'll just wait here until the others get here." Robin said looking at Bumble Bee but she was gone. "Bee? Bee!" Robin saw the door closing and took off after her. When the doors reopened for him he found Bumble Bee struggling with a dark figure. "Bee!" Robin yelled distracting her. She looked over at him and when Robin ran toward them the figure threw a smoke bomb at him. Robin gagged and coughed on the smoke until it cleared finding the shadow figure and Bumble Bee gone. Suddenly all the lights turned off leaving the tower in darkness, soon the emergency lights came on. He walked back to the rec room to find Beast Boy and Terra sitting down at the table, and the shadowed figure holding an arm around Bumble Bee's waist.

"Let her go!" Robin growled at the shadow.

"As you wish." The shadow pressed a button on there belt causing all the lights to come on revealing Batman. Robin's face held shock that quickly turned to a grin.

"Dude! You were the one who hit me!" The Dark Knight gave a nod as he released Bumble Bee. "That really hurt!" Beast boy said rubbing his nose.

"So it was you making all of this racket?" Bumble Bee said putting a hand on her curvy hips looking up at Batman. "Humph. I almost had you. If bird boy here hadn't called my name." She said glaring at Robin. Terra stared at Batman for the longest time,

"What did you shoot into my neck?"

"Just a light sedative."

"Okay, what was the point of all of this?" Bumble Bee asked clearly annoyed. Batman grinned at her sassiness.

"To test my protege, and I must say you passed. But I would say tighten up your security a little."

"Thanks. Do you have the information for me?" Batman sighed before saying,

"Well I don't have much for you. . ."

"Whatever you can give us will help." Beast Boy said with much hope in his voice. He wanted to make right his mistake. Terra put an arm on her boyfriend's shoulder doing her best to console him.

"Batman please help us." Terra pleaded

"Okay. Dr. Light was last seen at an airport in Costa Rico. He robbed a bank on the island and destroyed a village, and that was the last any of my contacts in the area heard or saw of him. I suggest you start your search there. If I run across anymore information that will help you I will make sure you know."

"Thank you." Robin said giving a nod in Batman's direction. Batman walked over to the young man he basically called his son rustling his hair,

"You are most certainly welcome, and if there is anything else I can do for you let me know." He turned to Bumble Bee, who still had a hand on her hip, "This little lady backs quite a right hook." Batman said rubbing his jaw.

"Don't I know it." Beast Boy said looking at the sassy lady remembering a day in the gym,

"If you think that's something you should see my uppercut." She said placing the other hand on her hips as well poking out her chest.

"I'm sure it is just as painful." He said smiling at her, then he looked to Terra, "And she has a great eye for spotting things out of order. Good job." she smiled at him slightly blushing. "Beast Boy, you never knew what hit you."

"Sure I do, your fist man." Everyone laughed at the disgruntle shape-shifter.

"Remember what I told you Robin. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will, Batman. Make no mistake about it."

* * *

I hope you liked it! I plan to have the next chapter later on this week. To make up for the long wait the chapter will be twice as longas this one. Please leave your thoughts and comments in a review. 

gracefulraven,

out!


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

Hey everyone! I told you that I would update soon. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I hope you like it! Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own any Marvel or DC comic.

Chapter 13: Revelations

A month has come and gone and the Titan's were still in the alternate dimension. Slade and Raven have grown steadily closer, but someone is not pleased about this development. New couples have risen in the Rebel Mansion some expected others not.

Lord Dread and his army began making more vicious attacks on various cities and villages. The Rebels and all of their allies were being worn down, and if that wasn't enough, Amity Rebel soldiers were being captured by the Consonances soldiers and put in holding cells. The Amity Rebel armies were beginning to loose hope as the evil Lord Dread's grip tighten on Amity. The dark Lord has made many startling discoveries that will change the lives of many people.

* * *

The man with gray dread-locks tossed his head back and forth from a sleepless slumber. His mind was plagued by something, more like someone, by one woman in particular.

(Author's note: Trust me on this. I am truly sane and in my right mind.)

Dream. . .(_ The Rebel leader was walking down a long hallway, reaching a flight of stairs that he quickly ascended. He knew where he was going, as well as the person he was going to see. He opened the door and the setting sun graced him with her warm glow. He saw a silhouette of person standing on the edge of the roof in front of him, and instantly a smile creased his handsome face, and she smiled back. Her violet hair danced in the winds, and his fingers ached to touch her silky locks. Her luminous skin was a grave contrast to the red, purple, and orange hues of the scene around her. Her blue cape whipped as wildly as her hair._

"_Hello, my beautiful Raven."_

"_Hello yourself Angelus."_

"_You done mediating?"_

"_Just finished up so. . .?"_

"_What?"_

"_What do you have planned for us tonight"_

"_Well. . ." He began as he pulled her petite and slender frame to his masculine as well as muscular body. Her amethyst orbs peered up at him and his grayish-green ones looked back. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,_

"_I can think of a few things." he captured her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck.)_ . . . Dream ends

Angelus woke with a start his breaths were labored as he looked around realizing he'd fallen asleep at the computer yet again. He looked to heaven and made a very sincere plea,

"God in heaven, please help me. Why do I dream of my cousin? Why do I fancy her so? Lord are you testing me? Did you allow me to fall in love with my cousin the first day I met her for a purpose? Reveal to me your plan father. I beg of you." He held his head in his hands grabbing hand-fulls of gray dreaded hair. He looked up when he saw Ericsson walk in,

"What's your problem mate? You look pale." Angelus looked up at his best friend and sighed,

"Nothing. All is well. So. . .you and my sister huh?" Ericsson cleared his throat looking around,

"Um. . .yeah. You don't like have a problem with that do you?"

"No. Of course not. I mean it's been a long time coming it's about time one of you smelled the coffee. Because you two crazy kids weren't smelling it, mate." He said chuckling at the Co-Captain to the Rebels, his deep voice rumbling.

"So you don't mind?"

"No you clot! How many times are you going to ask? I prefer you to a lot of these what-nots who want to get in her knickers. But. . ." Ericsson looked at the captain. "If you hurt her I swear I will do you harm." Angelus tone was deathly serious as well as his expression.

"I understand." Ericsson said quickly. Angelus went back to working on the computer. Ericsson still had more to say, "Angel?"

"What, and do not call me that if you value your life." Angelus said not looking around his eyes glued to the screen. _Well here it goes it's now or never._

"What if one of us Rebel folk had connections to the enemy?" At this Angelus looked around to face his friend,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if there were someone who connected to say. . .General Saxton or something, what would you do to them?"

"I would kick them out of the Rebel organization because I would think they were a spy."

"But what if they weren't?"

"What are you on about Eric?"

"I mean what if they didn't have a choice in the connection?" Angelus rose from the chair walking over to Ericsson.

"I don't know mate, maybe give them a chance to prove themselves, or simply send them to H. E. . I really can't say at this time. Luckily we don't have to think about that." Angelus said slapping a hand on Ericsson broad shoulders. "I'm going to pay Raven a visit."

"You two are really getting close."

"What do you mean by that old chap?" Angelus said becoming defensive his green eyes piercing Ericsson.

"Nothing man I'm just saying. You know what I don't know what I'm saying. Anya and I are going on a picnic today so if you need anything just give us a bell."

"Will do. Oh and have fun." Angelus said sticking his hand out for Ericsson to take it.

"We will, oh and thanks for the talk." he took the captain's hand.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Claude, Yoko, Starfire, and Cyborg were all at the Rebel Lake for the afternoon. They finally got a break after so many days of fighting it was nice to sit back and relax. After hearing about Ericsson and Anya's picnic the four of them thought it would be nice to have a little picnic of their own on the grounds. Ericsson and Anya weren't the only ones starting relationships, Yoko and Claude also started dating much to everyone's surprise.

Cyborg sat on the ground cuddling Starfire between his legs to his chest. Her head leaned back against the crook of his neck as she let out a content sigh.

"That was some lunch. We should do this more often." Cyborg said as began digging in his teeth with a toothpick.

"Yes it was a most enjoyable meal." Starfire said in her normally joyous tone. She turned around slightly getting a kiss from Cyborg. "Most enjoyable indeed." she said smirking seductively at the robotic man.

"You are correct comrades. It is a shame we can not have more days like this."

"We will Claude. All we have to do is beat Lord Dread and all will be well."

"It's more to it than that my flower. But I will not rain on your parade."Yoko smiled at the muscular man that was her boyfriend of three weeks. He kissed her forehead then laid back in the grass looking up at the clouds above. "It is such a shame to live in such a wonderful place that mother Earth has created for us and we do not take the time to notice it."

"I know what you mean man." Cyborg spoke looking to the clouds pointing up, "Look Star, there's a dinosaur right there."

"My love I think you had one to many rinds of pork. For I do not see a dinosaur."

"Imagine, Star that the clouds take shapes. Close your eyes. . .now open them. Do you see the shape of the dinosaur now?"

"Oh I see. Heh heh. You're so clever." Starfire giggled "Yoko do you see the dinosaur as well friend?" Yoko tilted her head in various directions trying very hard to make the figure out.

"Naw. I don't see it. I need to burn off some of this food though. Hey watch this!" Yoko walked to the Rebel Lake. She looked back at them then gave a sly smile before walking out on to the cool surface.

"She can walk on water?" Cyborg asked Claude

"It would appear that she can, comrade." Claude said equally impressed with what she was doing. Yoko walked farther out on to the lake stopping in the middle. She turned around to face them she pointed her hands out and a huge wave lifted her into the air, and their she was standing on the large wave as she began to manipulate the water to her will. Water began spurt upward in random spots as she pointed. She closed her eyes and water began to spew forth taking shapes. Yoko opened her almond shaped hazel colored eyes the water shapes took the form of Rebel figurines.

"Hey Cyborg! What do you think? Does this look like Star?" Cyborg's mouth hung open at the awesome display of power before him. "Does it!" she asked again smiling,

"Identical! That's amazing."

"And now for the grand finale!" Yoko shot herself straight into the air letting all the water fall flat into the lake as she hung in the air quickly dropping from the sky. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and all of the water in the lake exploded upward into watery tornado and she fell right into the center or the eye of the turbulent waters. She pushed her hand forward and the water bent in the directions pointed. She used the water to bring herself ashore while the rest fell back into the pond motionless. She walked over to her friends.

"Wow. That was most amusing. How did you learn to control your powers like that?" Starfire asked dragging Yoko to the group.

"Well where I'm from, water elementals are quite common."

"Where are you from?" Cyborg asked

"The continent of Hydra-Plane."

"Where is that friend?" Starfire asked with the innocence of a seven year old.

"It's about halfway across the world. Well anyway, when the children are discovered to be an elemental, they are sent to the institute to learn how to control whatever element they control. My mother, also a water elemental, discovered my powers when I was three. She taught me everything until she learned that I could create the element when I was seven. Fearing her teachings would not help me anymore, mother sent me to the Elemental Institute. The institute almost didn't let me in, because I was too old, but they did and here I am." She said with a shrug popping a grape in her mouth.

* * *

"Heeeyyyaaa!" Blaze exclaimed sending Bo to the ground yet again. He laid on his back and just stared at her. "The score is 5 to 2 loser." She offered him a hand which he took, but snatched her down to the ground on top of him.

"Who you calling loser?" He asked brushing his nose against her's. Bo and Blaze had been secretly dating for the past two weeks. The only three people that figured it out was of course Anya and her cousin Raven because they were empaths, but Slade found out from Bo.

"You handsome." She said running her lips across he's.

"How about you stop kicking my arse and we go take this bout somewhere else? Huh? What do you say?" his eyes silently pleading with her. _Cause I swear if she hits me with another flame ball that will probably be the end of me._

"Are you tired Bo?"

"Yeah, I am luv." He said kissing the crook of her neck.

"Well. . .That's too bad!" Then she kneed him in the stomach as gently as she could giggling as she got off of him. Looking at his dumbfounded expression she took pity on him. "Do you think I can fly, Bo?"

"Pardon me?" Bo said tilting his head over to hear better, "I couldn't hear over my own breathing." Blaze gave him a dazzling smile,

"I said, do you believe I can fly?" Bo pondered the question then looked at her,

"What are you on about, birdy?"

"Honestly do you think I can fly right now?"

"No. At least not yet any way." Bo noticed her hateful look, "What! You asked for my honest opinion and I gave it to you."

"So you don't think I can fly?"

"Not yet." Bo said each word slowly leaning back on his elbows looking up at her with indignation on his handsome face. The Cholerican gave a sly smile, "What are you up to?" Bo asked in annoyance. "If it involves my death count me out."

"No, it doesn't it's just that, this is first time you ever doubt me, or better yet challenged me."

" I know the fire elementals on the continent Choler are the best, but not even you can fly yet. You're too young and don't have complete control over your powers and fire is by far one of the most difficult elements to control. I mean even I don't have complete control over my powers and I mean look at me? I'm nearly perfect." He said pointing his thumbs at himself. Blaze remained quiet just smirking at him. "Okay have you ever tried to fly?"

"No, but I really don't know the extent of my powers either. Most of what I do is pure instinct, like the first time we did the fire barrier that was the first time I ever launched myself in the air."

"Darling launching and flying are two totally different things, besides, if you starting flying yourself around I won't be able too fly you myself." At this Blaze smiled broadly at him.

"Don't worry you will still have to fly me around. Flying will probably take too much energy." Bo smirked as he got off of the ground walking over to her with cat like movements. He snaked his arms around her waist and began to nuzzle her neck,

"I love having you in my arms, Zori." Blaze looked up with a sly grin on her face,

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that?"

"Come now! It is your Christian name, and besides you know you like how I say it, luv." He kissed her ear at the end of his sentence. Her temperature began to rise and he looked into her eyes,

"Well Bogart. . ." fire exploded around them not harming them, "I do like the way you say my birth name, but my name is BLAZE!" suddenly her eyes had flames dancing around them. Bo looked wildly at the fire surrounding them wondering why he wasn't burning up, he felt the floor rumbling beneath him.

"Blaze please! You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Yes I do!" Blaze let out a loud growl as she shot them into the air fire swirled around their feet as she kept them aloft. "See I told you I can fly."

"Amazing! Why am I not burning up?" Blaze began to fly forward holding onto Bo.

"Because I'm manipulating the flames around you so that you they don't burn you. So you aren't harmed. I need you alive." Smirking Bo asked,

"Why?"

"Because I lo. . ." she groaned as she passed out. The flames faded as quickly as they came and he cradled her in his arms watching her orange and red hair flow in the wind he created. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Blaze."

* * *

Lord Dread and General Saxton walked side by side to Ursula's room. Dread's black cape with a red underside flowed briskly in the wind as they walked at a hurried pace.

"Saxton?"

"Yes sire."

"Did you give convey the message to the Cree?"

"Yes your highness. I told her if she didn't do as she was told then her village will be destroyed."

"Good. I still want the village attacked. I need the Rebels drawn out." he said as his curly black hair bounced as he went up the stairs. They came to a wooden door with red paint smeared on it giving the appearance of blood. The dark lord knocked impatiently from the other side of the door a matured female voice was heard,

"Who is it?" She teased

"Mother open the damn door!" He barked.

"Are you going to apologize to me Dwight?" He looked at his General, who was trying desperately to stifle a chuckle, then back at the door and sighed.

"Okay I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, now open the door."

"I guess I will." He heard her get up and walk over to the door. _There is only four people that can do me like this and live to tell about it. And only three of them on earth. My mother, Anya, Raven, and Ororo, rest her soul._ He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud at his own thought. Ursula appeared in the doorway her strawberry-blonde hair in a french braid hanging over her shoulder. She wore a red silken robe tied at her waist. The older woman glared at her only son. "Did you bring the payment?"

"Yes woman. Can we get started?" She switched away leaving the door open for them to enter.

"Hello General. You are looking exceptionally well." She said walking over to him running her hand over his charcoal breast plate. The General cleared his throat as he looked to Lord Dread, who was eyeing him,

"Thank you my lady. You are looking well also."

"Okay enough of the small talk! Let's get down to business!" Dread walked over to the hidden door in the wall pushing on allowing it to slide back revealing a darken room. All three walked in the familiar room taking their respective places. The General and Lord sat opposite of Ursula, who took her place at the head of the table. Dread reached inside his breast-plate pulling out a box,

"Okay. Be very, very still." she began to hum lowly from her throat as she tapped the bronze bowl with her wooden stick. She reached into an open bag pulling a hand-full of crushed bone powder pouring it into the bronze bowl. A bluish puff off smoke billowed upwards and she instantly began to chant and the room around began to rumble as the wind began to blow. Her chants became louder as well as it began to quicken in it's pace, suddenly she stopped dropping her head. She looked up her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she began to gag and cough as her head slumped forward. She raised her head to look at them she was no longer herself an evil grin on her pretty face,

_Hello again Lord Dread and General Saxton. How I missed you so._

"Cut the bull demon! I need answers."

_My Lord you need to calm yourself or be punished!_ The demon said threateningly. Making Ursula's face turn into a frown.

"My apologies. I need to know how is it that Angelus is my son and not Akil's? I thought Angelus and Anya were twins?"

_Well my lord. Do you remember the night after Akil left and went back to heaven the first time he was called back?_

"Yes. That's the night Ororo and I made love." General looked at Lord with a raised eyebrow.

_The night before Akil left to return to heaven, he and Ororo made love and created Anya. The night after you raped her creating Angelus. Please do remove any illusions that you two made love. You did the right thing and took what you wanted._ The demon said smacking his lips.

"That's what I thought." General said looking at the possessed Ursula.

"Well on any road, what does that have to do with anything?"

_Everything. A female can carry both a human child and Angelic child at one time if conceived around the same time. Angelus doesn't have angelic powers because he is your son. Not many higher beings know this, I'm sure Dark Angel Akil lacks this knowledge._

"What are you on about?"The demon in Ursula's body sighed in annoyance.

_If you would let me talk I can tell you, You mortals are so impatient! Back to the matter at hand. Angels nor Demons can create twins if they have a blood sibling._

"Huh?" The demon shook his head,

_Akil has a brother. The one you worship in fact is his brother._

"Trigon is Akil's brother? So that's how Raven is related to Anya."

_If that is all I want my payment!_

"Wait, wait. I need one last thing from you right now."

_What dark prince?_ Demon asked clearly annoyed.

"Poison this dagger. I need to open a link into Raven's mind. I can get into Anya mind if I concentrate, but Raven is a different story. Her barriers far suppresses anyone I have ever known." The demon smiled as if proud of Raven,

_She is very powerful demon. It is a shame her mother poisoned her mind to be good. Well lie the dagger on the table_. The Dread did as he was told putting the dagger right in front of him. The demon using Ursula's mouth spat green fluid on the dagger giving it a green glow. _Throw it at her neck if possible. She's half demon she will heal the wound. That is if you don't hit a vital organ_._ Now! I want my payment!_ Dread pushed the box in his direction causing the demon to smile he opened the box removing the heart tossing it in the water. Looking back up he said, _Have a nice day, and as usual it has been a pleasure doing business with you._ The demon left her body causing her to sway in fatigue the General caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Did you find out what you need to know?" She asked short of breath. Dread pointed his head in the direction of the bedroom. General picked her up and began walking out of the dark room. Dread closed the door shut behind them.

"Yes. I did Ursula. Ihave two sons now. Ororo and I, our love lives on through our son. A handsome devil he is, now I understand where he gets that evilness in him from. My plan is certainly unfolding nicely. Saxton rally up the troops and attack the Cree village. Make sure you hit the sexy Raven with this dagger, but don't kill her I need her alive for this to work. Oh and make sure you get footage of this battle." Dread handed the green dagger to his best friend and he quickly left. He looked back to his mother smiling,

"Why do you love her?" she asked her son weariness evident in her tone. His smile fell slightly,

"I don't know, but I do. And since I can't have her, I will certainly have her daughter."

"What did you find out about Raven?"

"She's the daughter of Trigon." Ursula raised up slightly looking at him

"The Lord Trigon? Why waste your time with Anya? I say wed Raven instead." She said looking at her son with wide eyes settling back into her pillows.

"I plan to. She will be my second wife. I will have the Angel of Death's daughter as my first wife and Trigon the Terrible's daughter as my second. I will rule every dimension with them by my side. The three of us will rule the universe. My sons will each get to pick a dimension they wish to rule"

"Well since you put it like that, it's a wonderful idea. Just one thing though. . ."

"What?"

"How will you control them?" Dwight smiled slyly at her,

"I thought you would never ask. Professor Robbins is creating the mind controlling device for me as we speak."

"You really are my son. I'm so proud of you."

* * *

Angelus reached out a hand and knocked on the door that Raven dwelled behind. It opened a crack revealing one violet eye. She stared at him as he stood there,

"What?" Unfazed by her dry reply for he was use to it dealing with his sister,

"I was wondering if you wanted to play chess?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding,

"Alright, but I get the black pieces."

"Of course." She opened the door walking out falling in step with Angelus. He looked down at her, "You were mediating?"

"No. Reading a really good book."

"Sorry didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's quite alright. I was just about to go to the kitchen for some herbal tea anyway." They entered the kitchen/rec room area. She walked over to the cabinet opening the door. She reached for a glass but found Angelus reached over her head handing her the coffee mug she was eyeing. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said walking over to the table placing the chess board on it. He began placing the piece in their respective places. When he was done he watched Raven as she fixed her tea. He thought everything she did was graceful, to the way she moved, to the way she scold Starfire and Yoko, to the way she fought, and even the way she fell in battle. She felt his eyes on her looking around to find him still staring,

"What? Do I have a kick me sign on my back or something?" She walked over to the table sitting down across from him.

"Many apologies. Are you ready to begin?"

"Are you ready would be the proper question." She challenged with one delicate purple brow raised.

"Ooh the lady barks, but does she have bite?" She giggled at him,

"Shut-up and move." The game continued in the same manner, but after some more playful banter and then silence Raven looked to gorgeous man before her, "So. . . Anya tells me that Lord Dread has some sort of perverted obsession with her. . ." she trailed off moving her bishop. He looked up at her,

"Anya would be correct. Lord Dread was in love with our mother." He looked up noticing Raven wanted him to continued so he did, "When we were ten years old," he began looking back to the chess board, "Lord Dread managed to kidnap us to lure our mother to him. The two began to fight well mother was fighting him and he was dodging, but he took the offensive and slung her to the ground. Upon seeing this Anya was very frighten and very angry and lost control of her powers brought the whole building down. Mother saved us but was seriously injured during our rescue. She died a few days later." Angelus looked down at his hands as the memories came flooding in. Raven placed a hand on his brushing her finger back and forth, "Anya almost never forgave herself even when father came down and talked with her she felt she was the blame. One day father brought mother with him." Angelus stopped when he noticed Raven's look. "It was a one time deal. She came to visit her begging her to forgive herself. Anya finally did."

"Ororo sounds like a remarkable woman. I wish I could have met my aunt."

"I wish you could have too. Well, Elder Bradstone took us in and raised us himself along with Ericsson. The three of us have been inseparable ever since." Upon hearing this Raven remembered the Le'Dred Family Tree Book she saw at the library,

"I don't mean to switch topics but have you ever seen the Le'Dred Family Tree Book?" Angelus pondered for a moment then frown,

"I can't say that I have. Bradstone or Ericsson always thwart us from looking in it and after a while we gave up. Check."

"That book has really sparked my interest. I wonder what they're hiding? Check." She said rubbing her chin. Angelus did a double take at the board his grayish green eyes looked at Raven in awe,

"Why? If they meant for us to see it, we would have. I mean. . ." Angelus stopped when Slade entered the kitchen then moved his queen.

"Why hello. What's going on here?" He looked at the chess game before him then asked, "So who's turn?"

"Raven's."

"Then you've lost I'm afraid." He let out a small sigh, "That's my girl." He picked Raven up out of the circular seat then slid in stretching out his arm leaning back against the cushions. He opened one eye, "Oh by all means do continue. Act like I'm not even here." He whispered the last part then closed his eyes again.

"You know you can be a real ass-hole." She said chuckling at him sitting back down, "Check-mate."

"Thank you for playing." Slade said getting harsh stares from both of them. Angelus's communicator went off,

"Squall here." he said looking into the screen.

"Squall I need you here. I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Sparkle?"

"I have to tell you this in person."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." He closed the communicator looking up at Raven. "I have to go we'll finish this discussion later?"

"Sure." with that he left out of the room. She then turned to Slade who was still leaning back into the cushions. "Slade!"

"Oh he's gone? I though he would never leave."

"Do you have to be so rude to him? He is my cousin after all."

"I don't like him or trust him."

"That's really funny. When he first met you he said the exact same thing about you."

"He doesn't act like a cousin should act toward another cousin."

"What are you talking about, Slade?"

"He's in love with you." Slade as easily as person would say it's raining outside.

"What!" Slade just blinked lazily at her, "Slade he's my cousin!"

"I have yet to see your point, even though I have one eye I can plainly see the man's in love."

"Slade. I'm the empath, right?"

"That is correct."

"Don't you think I would feel those emotions?" Slade shook his head,

"Raven. Angelus has a sister with similar powers to your own. Do **you** not think he would be able to shield himself from you?"

"Slade. Enough! I don't want to hear anything else about that. It's disgusting!"

"Yes ma'am." He said as he slid over to her wrapping an arm around her, "So what do you want to talk about?" Raven looked at him with a sneer, "What? You don't want to talk?"

"Slade"

"Oh I do love the way you say my name." Raven shook her head at him as a small smirk graced her face. Slade leaned over whispering something in her ear. The warmth of his breath tickling her ear causing her to giggle,

"Stop! You're impossible!" He pulled back smiling beneath his mask. She notice him repositioning his mask, "When will you show me your face." Slade slowly looked at her,

"When you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

"Raven we have had this discussion many times before. . ."

"Slade. . .I want to see the face of the man I'm falling for." Slade was taken aback by the statement. He has waited a long time to hear those words,

"If I show you my face, you have to tell me your deep dark secret that you keep avoiding about Azarath." At this Raven stiffened. "That way we will both be exposed. That is my final offer." Raven was quiet as she pondered her decision. "That is what I thought."

"Fine." Slade whipped his head around at this,

"I didn't really expect you to take my offer."

"I feel that I trust you enough to tell the truth. So you show me the truth." She said straddling his lap so he couldn't escape her. She unhooked the metallic hinges connecting to the black knobs on the sides. Slade's pulse was racing for two reasons his face was about to be revealed and their uncompromising position. "Are you ready?" Slade took a deep breath and gave a nod. "Here we go." Raven pulled the back of the helmet like mask off revealing shoulder length silky platinum hair that cascade around his shoulders. She put the back of the mask on the seat beside them she returned to the matter at hand. Raven attempted to pulled the mask off but his hand caught her wrist,

"Wait!"

"Slade, trust me." He let his fingers slid down her arm resting on her forearm. She removed the mask off of his face. Raven mouth was agape as she looked at the most beautiful man she's ever seen.

He had a black eye patch over his right eye and the other was deepest royal blue she'd ever witnessed. He had a small nose that came to a point that fit perfectly between his eyes, he had a nicely trimmed platinum goatee circling slightly pouted lips. His face was tan just like the rest of his skin.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"Wow? Are you surprised that I have a face?"

"No. . .I'm surprised that you are so beautiful."

"Beautiful? Handsome maybe but not beautiful."

"Why do you hide such a gorgeous face?"

"Why do you?" He said tugging the cloak from her head. At this Raven blushed, hearing such compliments from him and being able to his face was something to get use to. Raven took his face in her hands rubbing her fingers across his cheek. She studied him for awhile her eyes moving side to side quickly. Slade began brushing his fingers against her face resting his hands on either side his fingers laced together behind her head. He pulled her down to his lips slowly stopping once to make sure she was in accordance with his actions. He found no reservations so continued to pull her lips to his own. Their lips met and the first kiss was sweet and gentle, nothing Raven thought was possible from a man like Slade. He pulled back to look into her amethyst eyes he found something he always longed to see in her eyes, love. He kissed her again more passionate this time she tangled her fingers in his platinum hair. The dam had finally broken all the pent up feeling came rushing out in that one kiss.

* * *

Anya and Ericsson had finished eating and sat together with Anya between Ericsson legs looking at the clouds. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and sighed,

"This feels wonderful. I wish I had confronted you earlier about my feelings. Slade was definitely right."

"Slade told you to confront me?" Ericsson asked surprisingly

"Yeah he did. One day we were sparring in the Obstacle Room and he told me about the chess game. He told me we were both dense and bet me I wouldn't tell you how I felt. After that and Bob's your Uncle." Ericsson laughed out loud.

"And Angelus calls him a snake. He's a cool bloke if you ask me."

"That he is. Raven finally admitted to me she's in love with him. I know what I'm about say is selfish but. . ."

"What is it?"

"I hope they never make it back to their dimension."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I hope they don't either." Anya looked up at him and they both let out hardy laughs.

"We are hopeless."

"I know right?"

"But aside from you and brother, Raven is the best thing to happen to me. Plus Starfire and Cyborg are great. Not to mention Slade and I have such intellectual conversations. He is a brilliant man, he truly is." She said looking back up at the sky. Ericsson cleared his throat as he looked up at the sky then back at Anya.

"Anya?"

"What luv?"

"What if you found out something about me that you didn't agree with?"

"I would deal with it."

"I mean something really bad." Anya turned in his arms to look at him better.

"What are you on about, Eric?" Ericsson remained quiet. She kissed his cheek, "I love you Eric. If you have a good enough reason to explain what you did, I will understand."

"Do you mean that?"

"Sure I do."

"Good. Let's head back to the Mansion." They began picking up their belongings, walking hand and hand back to the Mansion.

* * *

After a long nap Blaze and Bo entered the kitchen to get an afternoon lunch. Upon entering they saw Raven sitting on the lap of a man with platinum hair. Raven looked around quickly after sensing the presences of other people but it was to late Bo and Blaze looked at Slade with their mouths hanging open.

"Shit!" Slade whispered knowing it was too late to hide his face. Blaze walked around looking Slade in his eye,

"Slade?" she said softly. He gave a nervous nod. She reached out a hand touched his hair, "I didn't do you justice when I said you were sexy. You are gorgeous! And the eye-patch just sets it off! Oh my God! Look at him Bo! He's beautiful!"

"Well would ya look at that. He does have a face after all."

"Bo if you say I am beautiful I will harm you in the worst way I can think of."

"Silence old man. I don't fancy men."

"Bo he isn't old. He's just 26." Raven corrected, "Now that other people have seen your face, why don't you just leave the mask off?"

"Why don't you wear an outfit like Anya's" Raven punched him in the chest. Just then Cyborg and the others walked in. Starfire looked at Slade with her mouth hanging,

"Is that you friend Slade?"

"Now there really isn't a reason to put the mask back on." Raven said brushing some hair out of Slade's face. Cyborg looked at the way Raven was sitting on Slade's lap and got angry.

"No offense Slade, but what the hell are you doing Raven?"

"What are you talking about Cyborg?"

"Why are you sitting in Slade's lap? What about Robin back at home?" Raven looked down in shame. Cyborg got the desire affect he was looking for, "You should be ashamed!" He roared. Starfire put a hand on his chest trying to calm him down. "Why are you doing this to him!"

"Leave her alone." Slade said calmly. "You saw how Robin was treating her before we got trapped here. And if you are so noble why are you and Starfire dating. Weren't Starfire and Robin about to start a relationship with each other before you got involved?" It was the half man's turn to be ashamed. "That's what I thought."

"And if I recall my love, it was Raven, who told you to follow your heart. Why are you abandoning her when she stood for you?" Cyborg looked over at Slade and Raven. Slade was tucking some hair behind her ears whispering to her.

"I'm sorry Rae."

"No. Keep it. I'm sorry for the scene everyone." She turned into her soul self flying through the ceiling. Slade looked at Cyborg frowning,

"Look what you did you imbecile!" Just then Anya and Ericsson walked in.

"What's going on here?" Ericsson asked quickly assuming the role of leader.

"Cyborg just verbally attacked Raven." Anya answered after taking a peek into Starfire's mind.

"I didn't mean to loose my temper. It's just that Robin's one of best friends I don't want to see him hurt."

"But Raven was your best friend first."

"Yeah. She's like my sister." He said in a defeated tone, "I'll go talk to her." with that he left the room. Anya looked back over at Slade,

"My. You are . . ."

"Don't you dare." Slade threatened.

"Good looking."

"Thanks. Let me make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Slade said taking off after the two of them.

* * *

Cyborg walked to the roof knowing she would be there after a fight or something. The half man looked around finding her standing on the edge. He walked up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked forward not ever acknowledging him. He turned her around to face him,

"Raven. . .look at me." he tilted her face up to his. "I was out of line. Would you please forgive me?"

"Why?" she said with tear shimmering in her eyes. "You were right."

"No, I wasn't. I wasn't thinking about your feelings." He pulled her into his arms, "I know that you and Robin have been on the rocks for a long time. I was just hoping that you two could work it out, but if it is Slade that you want. I stand by your decision. But if he ever hurts you I'll kill 'em." Raven let out a relieved laugh as the tears slid down her face. She held on to him tightly.

"Thanks Cy."

"Anytime, Rae."

* * *

Angelus entered the Cree Village walking over to Sparkle's hut. He knocked twice before she appeared in the doorway.

"Come Angelus. I must tell you something that will change your life. . .forever." Angelus entered the nice hut. He walked past a young girl and boy playing with some toys on the floor. The two looked over at him and continued to play.

"Samswa. Dark-hawk. Go outside and play for awhile." The two children ran out of the door leaving Angelus and Sparkle alone. She led him to a room on the other side of the house. She offered a chair to him which he sat down looking quite scared,

"What is it Sparkle?" Sparkle sighed then looked at her former teammate. She ran a hand through her black locks. "Your nervous so it must be important. On with it, you can tell me."

"I was told that if I didn't tell you what I know. . .my whole village would be destroyed."

"Who threatened you?"

"General Saxton."

"That bastard! I want let him get away with this!" Angelus rose to his feet. Sparkle grabbed his arm pulling him back down,

"I have to tell you something." Sitting down Angelus looked at Sparkle intently, "The General told me to tell you the reason you don't have Angelic powers. . ."

"My mother isn't an angel and I took her powers. Why would I believe anything that monster has to say?"

"Because. . .he's telling the truth. He showed me the proof, a paternity test."

"Well where is it?" Sparkle reached over to a desk handing him a piece of paper. Angelus looked at the paper then gasped he dropped the paper on the floor standing up walking away slowly.

"It can't be! It can't!"

"Angelus it's true. Lord Dread is your father.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. Please review!

gracefulraven,

out!


	14. Chapter 14: Dark Heart

Okay. I know it's been awhile since a wrote on this story, but hey life beckons. And I must adhere. I hope you like this chapter. Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't D.C.'s characters.

Chapter 14: Dark Heart

Angelus knees buckled beneath him causing him to fall to the ground as the revelation became more clear to him. His face held sheer horror and confusion, he slowly moved his green eyes in her direction,

"How can this be? Anya and I are the children of Lord Dread? How is it possible?" Tears brimmed his eyes, his chest tightened, his body shook strangely. Sparkle looked to her once fearless leader and her heart ached for him. She closed her eyes fighting back her own tears,

"Angel. . ." He looked at her dumbfounded the tears trailing down his handsome face. "There's more." She said simply her voice cracking,

"What more could there be? Anya and I are the children of the man we hate more than anyone on Earth! Not only that, our father has a sick perverted obsession with his own daughter!" He shouted the veins protruding out of his neck.

"Angel. . .Anya isn't his daughter. Only you are his child her father is Akil. I am so sorry for all that you are going through right now." She said now in full tears as she walked over to him pulling his head to rest against her. She stroked his dread-locks as she held on to him tightly. He looked up at her with a helpless look in his eyes,

"What. .what do you mean? Anya and I are twins." Sparkle merely shook her head. "We aren't twins?" He broke down further he cried against her bare stomach as he held on tighter. "This can't be true. . .this can't be real!" he wailed desperately.

"It's going to be okay, Angelus. Shh. . .shhh. It's going to be okay, I promise." After awhile he stopped crying he released her looking down at the ground. His head hung toward the ground his dreads shielding his face from the world, "Angel are you okay?" He was silent. She brought his face up so she could looking into his eyes, "Angelus?" his eyes had no life in them his expression was now unreadable. "Oh Angel it's going to be okay. After awhile things will go back to the way they were."

"Things will never be the same." He said in an emotionless tone. It frighten Sparkle, she'd never heard him speak like that before.

"Angelus?" They both looked up when an explosion was heard outside. Sparkle ran over to the window looking outside she gasped upon seeing the Consonance Army in her village attacking her people. "No! He said he wouldn't attack the village. Angelus we have to do something." Angelus made no attempt to move let alone to acknowledge her presence. "Angelus!" he still remained where he was. "I'm calling Anya." She whipped out her communicator,

"Anya here." the voice said from the other end.

"Anya. Please help me. General Saxton is attacking our village."

"We'll be there just calm down. How many soldiers are there?"

"There's a lot of them. Angelus is here right now." She looked over at him and he still wore a zoned out expression. "General Saxton told me if I delivered a message to Angelus he wouldn't attack my village."

"What message?" Anya said a frown appearing on her face.

"The truth about. . ."Sparkle looked over to Angelus, who sent an air current at the communicator drifting it over to him.

"That will be all Sparkle. Anya get the Righteous Rebels here immediately. This is a full scale attack do you understand me?"

"Yeah Angel. We'll be right there."

"Good. Squall out!"

"Angelus what is going on?" He shut the communicator dropping it to the floor and crushing it under his combat boot. Angelus looked over at his friend his face blank. The way he was looking at her sent chills down her back.

"Squall?" He sent a force of air at her slamming her against the wall. Angelus pinned her there with a steady stream of air.

"You were going to tell her about my father weren't you?" Sparkle struggled against the blistering winds her leader was using against her. She closed her eyes to get some moisture in them for the winds were drying them out. "What? I can't hear you over the wind." With his free hand he summoned some wind to bring the fish aquarium to him, then he pointed at her and the water that was inside was thrown on her. Angelus dropped the temperature in winds to arctic levels freezing the water around her. Sparkle's legs dangled off of the floor, she looked at Angelus with tears in her eyes.

"Angelus. . .your sister deserves to know the truth."

"What gives you the right to be the one to tell her?" He sent a swift breeze slapping her across the face. "Haven't you done enough? You destroyed my life!" He ranted. "And you just won't quit." He said in a menacing voice that was really quite scary.

"Squall do not make me fight you." She whispered sparks dancing in her eyes.

"I don't care what you do, but only one of us is walking out of this house alive." the look in his eyes were that of a mad man. _He has snapped. He has lost his damned mind. It's either going to be me or him. And I don't plan on dying today._

"So be it. . .HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled as the electrical currents flowed through her body. The lights in the house began to flicker, the clocks stopped, and the music coming from her radio in the background fell silent. The ice that bound her to the wall burst from her body. She used the static in the air to remain afloat. "I don't want to hurt you Squall. ." she began using his code name, "but if I have to I will." With one outstretched hand she sent an electrical current straight for Angelus, who sensed her attack and dodged just in time, but did not dodge the next and was thrown into a wall convulsing. In retaliation he picked up an encyclopedia with a powerful gale, that struck her in the shoulder. She howled in pain, for the book with the force behind it dislocated her shoulder. With her good arm she placed it in the water that soaked the carpet and sent an electric shock through it. Sending Angelus through a wall into her very own bedroom.

"Angel?" Sparkle peeked into her room and found Angelus sprawled on his back his eyes closed. She used this time to make a run for it, but was stopped by the mini twister Angelus sent into the room. She was sucked into the funnel all that could be heard were her screams of pain and ripping of fabric. Angelus reentered the room and dismissed the forceful winds. Sparkle hit the floor with a thud. She looked up at him terror in her eyes.

"I can't believe you fell for the old unconscious trick? Huh? I thought you were smart." He shook his head at her as if truly disappointed.

"Angelus. Please you are not well right now. . ."

"I've never felt better."

"Angel please. . ."

"Oh please what? Don't kill you?" He mocked her in a high pitched voice. "Are you serious? The first chance you get you will tell my sister and the Righteous Rebels who I truly am. And I can not allow that."

"Angel. . .please. I swear I won't tell anyone. I promise." She said between gasps as she coughed up blood. Her internal organs were bleeding from all the abuse her body was suffering. Angelus pondered this for a moment,

"I can't do that."

"Please. . ."

"I believe you mean what you say, but I don't believe. That is what truly matters mate, and there is no way I can allow you to live. Oh and Sparkle?" she looked up at him with desperate eyes. "My name is Squall!" he kneeled down placing a hand over her chest and pulled all the air out of her lungs into a swirling ball in the palm of his hand. The air ball had blood, mucus, and saliva with in giving it a pink tint. She choked and gagged as her eyes danced wildly and her throat puffed in and out, as she fought desperately to breathe but soon her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sparkle, a former Righteous Rebel, laid slain by the leader of the Righteous Rebels. He turned his head in several directions studying her corpse as he let the bloody air ball dissipate. "Now to shut-up a few more people. Truly, a Rebels work is never done." He began whistling the tune from the Snow White and the seven dwarfs movie, _Hi Ho off to work we go._ The mad man walked out of the house casually he turned back taking a deep breath he blew the house down.

"Now to find General Saxton."

* * *

Anya looked at the communicator strangely before turning to an anxious Ericsson. His eyes asked what his mouth did not.

"Okay? Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Blaze asked in an annoyed tone placing a hand on her curvy hip. She remained silent,

"Please friend Anya. What is the matter?" Starfire asked innocently. Anya looked at everyone in turn and sighed,

"Lord Dread's army is attacking the Cree Village."

"Well lets jet!" Blaze said making her way to the Rebel Garage.

"No!" Anya said suddenly causing everyone to look at her strangely, "We don't have time. We are going to have to teleport."

"Hell no Anya. The last time we teleported I couldn't use the loo properly for a week." Bo said in a huff.

"Comrade we must use haste. We haven't a second to loose." Claude spoke

"Then I will use a quick current to ride on."

"Bo!"

"I'm sorry Blaze. I'll meet you lot there." He said walking toward the door. Blaze began to chase after him,

"Let him go. We have to get the others." Ericsson began he looked at Anya, "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Something is wrong. I do mean very wrong. Angelus wasn't himself."

"He was probably concerned about the village is all, luv."

"No! Don't you think I know my twin brother? He seemed very off. Kind of edgy."

"We can't worry about that now. The Cree Village needs us."

"Right! So lets book." Blaze said her hands becoming inflamed. Anya closed her eyes concentrating on pulling out enough power,

"Amity Seraph Zion!" everyone was engulfed in a white glow then disappeared, transporting them to the roof.

* * *

Raven pushed out of Cyborg's arms when she noticed Slade standing behind them. She gave him a small smile.

"So I trust that the walking toaster oven came to his senses?" Slade jabbed playfully. Smiling Cyborg countered back,

"Yeah. We cool Cyclops. Oh by the way it's good to know that there was a face beneath that mask. I was beginning to think that my girl Rae had fallen in love with the Phantom of the Opera." At this Slade burst into a boisterous laughter that startle both Raven and Cyborg. "Well what do you know it laughs." Raven elbowed Cyborg in the ribs.

"Behave both of you, or I will have to put you in time out. I don't think you will like my time out." All three of them looked around when Anya and the others appeared on the roof.

"We have to leave now. The Cree Village is under attack." Ericsson said in a commanding voice.

"We don't have time to fly or drive so we are going to have to teleport. Is that alright with you cousin?"

"Yeah but you will need to guide me." Anya gave a nod and a unsure smile. _What's wrong Anya?_

_Raven I think there is something seriously wrong with Angelus._

_Is he hurt?_

_I'm not sure. He sounded very weird on the communicator and all of a sudden Sparkle's communicator just went dead. _

_Everything will be fine lets just get over there._

"Is everything alright comrades?" Claude said looking between Anya and Raven. Yoko put a hand on Anya's shoulder a concerned look on her face.

"Of course." Anya said pasting a fake smile on her face.

"Well let's go!" Blaze said practically jumping up and down. "Today has been too quiet. I'm ready for some action." She said pumping a fist into the air. Starfire laced her fingers with Cyborg's he smiled down at her.

"Let's do this!" Cyborg said determinedly. Anya and Raven took each other's hands,

"Azarath!" Raven began,

"Seraph!" Anya said, as they looked to one another,

Silver energy pooled around everyone slowly engulfing them in a dome of spectacular power. Everyone with in looked amongst themselves with worried expressions. Starfire held on to Cyborg's hand tightly, Wave locked eyes with Blaze, who seemed to be enjoying herself, and smiled at each other. Claude put a hand on Blaze and Wave's shoulders they both looked up at him. Ericsson looked over at Slade, who stood proudly behind Raven, Slade looked up at Ericsson and gave him a friendly nod which he returned. There was a sudden bright flash of light which caused everyone to close their eyes Anya and Raven yelled together,

"Zionthos!"

* * *

Angelus turned to the sound of gloved hands clapping,

"Well done Angelus!" he clapped some more "I couldn't have done that," he motioned with his head toward the caved in house of Sparkle's, "any better my self."

"What are you on about you burk (fool in English, English)" Angelus said barring his teeth. Saxton gave Angelus an amused chuckle,

"I had the Cree's house wired with cameras. So I got her death on tape. I must say that death move was one for the books, lad." Angelus's eyes bucked. The General brought a hand to his ear leaning into it he spoke something softly into the transmitter then looked back at the younger man, "Your daddy says he's proud of you." Angelus charged at Saxton but was knocked to the ground by a stone to the gut. Angelus wheezed and coughed to breathe, "You have quite the temper there young man." Saxton said with a sideways glance.

"Fuck you!"

"No, I'm going to fuck Blaze. I love them feisty and full of fire." Angelus snarled at this as he tried to get to his feet. "No she's not the one anymore is she? I know who you love now." the handsome younger man's face fell considerably,

"You stay away from her and Blaze too."

"I may have to tamper with Blaze. She's an itch to good not to scratch, but your daddy, Lord Dread, won't be able to stay away from the beautiful Raven or your sister. Hahahaha!"

"UUGGHHGH!" Angelus growled as he knocked the General and himself to the ground. Angelus climbed on top of him and began to pummel him with powerful punches. "You stay away from them! You will not hurt any of them! I'll kill you both!" Saxton grabbed a hand full of the fallen hero's grey dreads yanking his head back,

"I've had just about enough of this!" Saxton brought Angelus head to his own knocking him off of him. Saxton got to his feet staring down at the young man, who was cradling his head on his knees. The evil General kicked him full force in the stomach bringing him to his feet. The ex-hero dropped to his knees holding on to his stomach, Saxton then punched him in the face knocking blood from his mouth. The evil man spoke into the mic again, "Fine!" he growled. "Your father wanted me to stop kicking your arse to ask you to join us." Angelus was silent as he tried to catch his breath. "I'll give you a moment to catch your breath." Saxton said putting his arms behind his back.

* * *

The Rebels open their eyes to pure chaos. The Consonances Army and the Crees were fighting to the death. Lifeless bodies lay haphazardly among the dusty, crater littered battle field. Some of their faces held terror or pained expressions others were faced down or covered in blood. The scene before them smelled of fried decayed flesh, and blood the smell was so putrid it caused Anya gag. Tears filled Yoko's eyes and Claude pulled her into his arms.

"God help us." Ericsson said

"Pull yourselves together!" Slade bellowed. "We have work to do!" Cyborg and Starfire put on their battle faces. Anya looked over to find a group of Consonance soldiers about to open fire with their plasma rifles on a group of Cree children.

"Amity. .Seraph. .Zion!" Anya yelled as a dome of white to shield the children from harm. She slowly made her way to the group of men, "Do you think you can take me on?" They quickly turned to her and opened fire. She raised a shield while she flew head first into them landing in the center of their huddle. Yelling loudly she outstretched her arms the force of her energy flinging them in various directions. Anya turned to face the children giving them a small smile,

"Run. Run and don't look back." The children looked at each other, "Go to Jump Town. Knock five times on the hill made of red dirt then say 'Abscindo Porta'. The gate will open when the guards ask you how did you get here tell them Anya sent you. Okay?" They nodded hesitantly, "Be safe little ones and hurry." The young Crees ran as fast as their stubby little legs would take them. She watched them disappear into the forest. Then turned back to battle the evil forces surrounding her.

Ericsson stood valiantly looking at the soldiers that charged at him. _They truly don't know who they are messing with, but I won't mind showing them. _He stomped his foot causing a small earthquake making the soldiers stumble falling to the ground. When they looked up to see Ericsson he was no longer standing in front of them. Their eyes searched in a bewildered manner looking for there target,

"Where did he go!" One of the soldiers yelled out angrily.

"Up here." Ericsson whispered in their minds. They howled in fright at the message in their minds. They looked up to see Ericsson hanging inverted above them his head in their faces looking at them with a sly grin in his face. "Boo!" they screamed and tried to get away but found that the earth around them had swallowed their legs. "Feeling a little stuck?" with that Ericsson released hellish amounts of water from his hands drowning the men he held captive. Their screams of terror stopped in brutal gurgles of drowning anguish. Ericsson stopped the waterflow by closing his hands then turned up right in the air moving on to his next victims.

"Yaaahhhh!" Starfire yelled out her battle cry as she shot out her star-bolts of righteous furry at some soldiers. They in returned fired lasers at her. She moved around the beams with expert limberness. Her long slender body ducked and swayed dodging all of their attacks. She released more star-bolts at them a few bolts hitting there targets. The intense heat from the bolts searing the soldiers' armor. They howled in pain, as they yanked off the melting metal. Starfire charged up a huge star-bolt preparing to fire it,

"You shall pay for your crimes!" She yelled still holding the massive bolt above her head. Nearby Slade was battling a few soldiers with his bo staff dealing out deadly blows. Looked up at the sound of Starfire's proclamation. He saw a soldier behind her staggering to his feet to shoot Starfire in the back,

"Star!" Slade yelled but she was too wrapped up in the moment to hear him. He knocked out his opponent then ran full speed to her. The soldier was now to his feet about fire, "Shit!" Slade dove at Starfire as she threw the star-bolt the soldiers' pain filled screams were heard across the battle field. Slade screamed out in pain as he took the laser beam for Starfire as they both hit the ground. Starfire turned to look at Slade and noticed he was motionless,

"Slade! Oh no there's so much blood!" hot tears filled her eyes as she cradled him in her arms. Starfire brushed some platinum strands of hair from his face then hugged him tightly. Cyborg and Raven both looked up from their places on the battlefield. Cyborg locked eyes with Raven then ran full speed to Slade and Starfire.

"I'm coming Star!"

"No!" Raven flew full speed, _God please let him be alright. I love him!_ Cyborg and Raven arrived at the same time, "What happened!" Raven demanded looking at Slade checking for a pulse.

"I. . .don't know. .one minute. . .I was fighting. . .the next Slade was pushing me out of the way. .of something." She said between tears. She buried her face in Cyborg's chest and bawled her eyes out. Raven pulled Slade's dead corpse into her arms and tucked her face in the crook of his neck and began to cry. Her body shook with violent tears as she released all of her pain into one emotional display. "No. . .no this can't be it. I have so much to tell you." Suddenly Slade's eye opened wide then he took in a deep breath coughing loudly as he fought to breathe. He looked over at the woman who held his heart,

"Well spit it out already." Raven looked at him with wide eyes. Raising up he wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek smiling at her.

"I thought you were dead?" she whispered the tears yet streaming down her face.

"Remember that serum I took?" She nodded slowly "Well it made me immortal."

"What?" Cyborg asked truly puzzled.

"I can't die. My body heals at a rapid pace." He said looking at Starfire and Cyborg smiling. Slade looked back to a bewildered Raven, "I will never leave you." he whispered to her brushing her cheek with his thumb. She smiled at him throwing her arms around his neck. _I love you Slade._

_I love you too._ She looked at him strangely, _you heard my private thought?_

_I answered you didn't I?_

_That means we have a psychic link. _She smiled bigger capturing his lips with her own. Cyborg cleared his throat,

"Not to interrupted or anything but we are in a fight ya know?"

"Sorry." Raven said blushing getting to her feet then helping Slade get to he's. Slade looked at the smiling Starfire,

"You okay?" he asked. She threw her arms around him squeezing him a bone crushing hug. He stiffened at this display,

"Oh yes, friend. I am alright!" Slade quickly broke free of her grasp,

"Don't you ever do that again." He bellowed, "At least not in public. I do have a reputation to keep. You damn Titans and Rebels are making me soft." he grumbled as he stalked off to find someone to kill. Raven just watched him walked away and shook her head, _I love Slade Wilson. A borderline psychopath and ex-villain._

_You forgot good looking._ Raven looked to see Slade grinning at her and then began his onslaught on a group of soldiers. She frowned when she saw Angelus and General Saxton going head to head. When she saw General Saxton knock Angelus to the ground she flew full speed to help her 'cousin' in need.

"So! Are you going to join us or not!" The General said pushing the hill of his boot into Angelus chest further. He screamed out in pain as the General pushed even further. Saxton looked up to see Raven heading their way, "Speak of the demon. Look who's on their way to rescue you." Angelus turned his head in the direction the General was looking.

"No! Stay back Raven." But she was already there.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Raven said her hands forming black orbs around them.

"Why if it isn't the gorgeous violet haired demon. Who are you today?" She responded with a black claw slamming the General into a tree on the far side of the battlefield. He shook his head to regain some sense of self. He growled when he heard Lord Dread laughing in his ear.

"I'm fine." she said kneeling down beside Angelus. "You are in bad shape." She said taking a survey of his injuries. Raven looked into his greenish grey eyes a worried looking in her violet ones. "Angelus?"

"Yes my purpureus (purple beauty in Latin)."

"I'm going to heal you okay, but I don't have much time before General Saxton get's back. So stay very still." He nodded that he understood. She placed a hand on his bare chest closing her eyes her energy flowed into him. He felt warm as she healed his body, he could literally feel the tissues mend back together. Angelus opened his eyes just in time to see General Saxton firing a rock at them. He pulled her into his arms and took to the skies as the rock went by. "Thanks." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Don't mention it. I can't let anything happen to you." He said absently as he continue to hold her to him. Angelus looked down into her amethyst eyes, "Not my purpureus."

"One day you are going to have to tell me what that means."

"How touching!" General began from below them. Angelus let go of Raven regretfully though, "The love birds fly away on the wings of love."

"Shut your mouth burk!" Angelus yelled flying head first into the General but missed when the sadistic bastard sunk into the ground. Both Raven and Angelus looked for him. "Where did that bloody bastard go!"

"I don't know!" Raven moved around in the air looking for him. Suddenly she was pulled into a armor clad chest.

"Funny finding you up here." Saxton said pulling her roughly into his arms. He put his nose into the crook of her neck inhaling deeply, "You smell positively evil. And I do mean that in a good way." Raven struggled against her captor but stopped struggling when he pulled out a dagger with a mystically glowing green blade bring it to her throat. The blade glowed against the flesh of her neck.

"Let her go!" Angelus said flying to Saxton's boulder. "Please let her go."

"You come any closer pretty boy and the demon dies." He looked her in the eyes then said, "Not even you could heal from how deep I will cut you."

"This is between you and me, mate. Leave her out of this."

"Not really, she has everything to do with anything, but you do have a point. Take my offer and your little girlfriend can live, oh pardon me, your cousin."

"If I say yes to the offer you won't kill her? You mean you let her go?"

"Yes. I will not kill her and I will let her go."

"Then I will accept you offer."

"Swear it on your honor. And on the blood of the your kin." Angelus bit his lip then bowed his head,

"I swear it on my honor and kin. Now let her go."

"As you wish my prince." Raven looked back at General Saxton,

"Prince?"

"Yes. Prince." He looked over at the glaring Angelus. He simply chuckled at him.

"Keep your word you snake."

"As you wish!" Saxton rammed the green blade into Raven's abdomen.

Elsewhere on the battle ground Slade grabbed his stomach and doubled over in pain. Clutching his mid section he through bomb at the men he was fighting blowing them up,

"Shit!" he exclaimed falling to his knees as the pain intensified. He pulled his hand from his stomach to see if there was any blood, but found none. He looked around to see what was going on to see Raven in Saxton's arms with a blade in her stomach. "NO!" he ran full speed to reach her which was on the other side of the war ground. _God please. I know we don't talk often if ever but let her be okay._

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Angelus screamed as he began flying toward the two. Saxton scooped Raven into his arms,

"Stop right there young man!" Angelus stopped his eyes worried for Raven for she stopped moving as she hung limply in Saxton's arms. "Your father told me to tell you to come with me to the palace."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You will do as you are told! You made a pledge."

"You did not keep your word!"

"Raven isn't dead. And here I'm about to let her go." He looked down at the sleeping Raven smiling at her, "She really is beautiful. Here you go Prince." Angelus flew over to them carefully bring Raven into his arms. His stray tear dropped on to her pale face her breaths were shallow. "Get her to the Cree Infirmary so she can heal herself in peace. I'm going to pull my troops back. Your father wants you at the Consonance's Palace in an hour." He turned to leave,

"Oh and Prince?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ha ha. Don't be late, Prince." With that Saxton with his boulder flew higher into the air. Looking out across the war zone,

"Consonance's Soldiers! Pull back!" All fighting ceased and all the soldiers that were alive began to leave marching behind the General, who was floating on his boulder. Staring at the retreating army Angelus drifted to the ground slowly.

"What the hell happen to her!" Slade yelled checking Raven's pulse. Angelus looked at Slade with cold eyes,

"Saxton." Angelus said calmly turning away from Slade and began walking to a white bricked two story building.

"Where are you going with her?"

"To the Infirmary." He said just as coldly marching onward.

"Give her to me I will take her myself." Slade said placing a hand Angelus shoulder,

"Stay away from her." He growled sending a gust of wind to knock Slade back. Starfire caught him in her arms placing him back on the ground.

"What his deal? Oh no." Cyborg whispered when he saw Raven dangling in Angelus arms. Starfire instantly began to cry the others began to make their way to them.

"Angelus! What has happened to Raven!" Anya exclaimed flying over to him, but paused in mid air when Angelus growled,

"Stay away."

"Angelus let me help you get her to the Infirmary."

"No." His eyes dropped to slits. Anya looked hurt but persisted anyway she flew forward slowly,

"Angelus let me. ." she was stopped and flung away by a vicious air current, but was chased down by Starfire and caught.

"Stay back! All of you." he said narrowing his eyes at Slade. He took to the air and flew quickly to the Cree's hospital. Ericsson walked up after seeing the scene before him from afar,

"He has lost his mind."

"And I am going to help him find it!" Slade said taking off after them on foot. Anya's eyes weld with tears,

"And I shall assist him." She took to the air, "Slade!" she yelled offering an arm to him. He looked up then took her hand and they both flew away. The others looked amongst themselves then took after them.

* * *

So you liked it? I wanted to ask everyone do you want Sparkle to come back from the dead or leave her gone? Tell me in a review.

gracefulraven,

out


	15. Chapter 15: It is time

Hey Everyone! I thought I would drop by and deliever a new and exciting(I hope) chapter for everyone.I want to thank everyone that review! Thank you so much!I tell you it motivated me to write another chapter. Pretty soon school will be over with and I will be able to write on a more frequent basis, that is if I don't go to summer school. That is neither here nor there enough of my babble, on with the Story!

Disclaimers: You already know! I'm a poor student what can you possibly squeeze out of me? Wait a minute don't answer that.

Chapter 15: It Is Time

_Raven's violet eyes roamed the wide open vastness of her mind's eye. Her blue clad booted feet made small patter noises as they met with the stony ground beneath her. She looked at the black and red swirls as she wondered and then voiced,_

"_How did I get here? I didn't use the mirror Anya gave me to get here." she continued to walk glancing around at the scenery, "I kind of understand where Beast Boy was coming from . . . it is creepy in here. Well at least I know how to get out." She rose off of the ground a couple of feet and flew forward at a quick pace. As she flew by dirt and other debris brushed upward in her wake. _

"_Here we go." she grumbled flying through the archway that led to her happy personality. Not really looking forward to dealing with her right now, but was unpleasantly surprised to find that Happy was nowhere to be found. In fact this did not look like happy's domain at all. _

"_What's going on here?" she landed looking around. The space was never-ending darkness bleaker than the previous area. She found a light in the distance and began gliding to it. The closer she got the more she began to make out a figure standing in their own personal spotlight their face was covered in shadow, she also picked up a dark but familiar aura._

"_Who are you!" Raven shouted loudly to the figure, who merely shuffled their feet taking a sip from a cup then placing their arms behind their back. The shadow appeared to be male and tall, taller than Slade by two inches. The figure had on a white button up shirt the first three buttons undone showing off a well defined chest and black dress slacks and black dress shoes, but the closer she got the colder the shadow felt. She groaned at the evilness emanating off of him in familiar waves._

"_Angelus?" The shadow shook his head then brought a gold goblet to his mouth taking another sip. Tilting his head back down only his forehead and black curly hair visible, his arms returned to their place behind his back,_

"_Close but no cigar." The deep voice spoke in a humored tone. Raven made it to the light and the figure then gasped at who had invaded her mind,_

"_Dread!" she tried to escape, but Dread grabbed on to one of her arms successively holding her in place. He peered into her amethyst orbs with his icy blues,_

"_Leaving so soon? Why don't you sit down so we can chat!" He grunted tossing her over his shoulder she hung in the air for a brief minute then landed on a soft object. She gasped as she looked around and found she was placed on a soft white leather sofa. She glanced around and found that the whole scene changed into a grand library. The black nothingness turned into walls lined with books, to the right was a majestic cherry wood desk with papers sitting in neat piles, to the left was a small bar with alcoholic beverages(I don't know why but in every study there is a small bar somewhere. I don't get it I thought they were suppose to be studying?), in front of the sofa was a fireplace with logs waiting to be lit, the floor was black and white in a chess board design, and in front of the fireplace laid a white bear rug with it's mouth gaping open and eyes full of surprise. Dread outstretched his hand and sent a flame to the wood in the fire place igniting it instantly. The gold goblet in the other seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Raven gasped and turned to look at the dark lord._

"_What are you doing in my mind? And how are you these changing things?" Dread walked around the sofa sitting very close to Raven bringing her legs to rest in his lap and putting an arm around her small shoulders. He caressed one of her calves gently leaning forward he inhaled deeply closing his eyes to savor her scent. He opened his eyes slowly smiling at her,_

"_Saxton was right. You do smell good." Raven swallowed hard,_

"_What do you want?" she asked looking at him fear etched in her features. He continued to smile at her with his handsome face. He leaned back into the cushions still looking at her,_

"_I want to know more about the third woman that haunts my dreams. I want to know more about Raven Roth." He chuckled at her surprised expression which quickly turned to anger. _

"_You are a very sick man. Are you aware of this?" Raven said coldly but moaned in pleasure as his caresses traveled upward to her thigh that snaked around to her inner thigh. He closed his eyes to her moans that brought him excitement. "Please . . . stop." she begged breathlessly. He opened his chlorine colored eyes looking at the half demoness. Her eyes were closed,_

"_Please what Raven? I know you crave this so stop fighting me." His fingers disappeared beneath her leotard which brought her eyes to open she sat up quickly and slapped him across the right cheek. "Okay maybe I took the lady too far." He attempted to stroked her face with the back of his hand she batted his hand away a disgusted look on her face. "Do not look at me with disgust daughter of Trigon." she gasped and tried to get up but was yanked into his lap. Her back pressed firmly against his chest as lavished her with kisses to the crook of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly._

"_Let go of me!" She yelled as she bucked against him trying to free herself._

"_Um . . . no. I don't think so." as he continued to kiss her pale skin. His tongue trailed the length the of her graceful neck which brought shiver down her spine._

"_I said stop! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Dread's arms were covered in black then outstretched releasing Raven, he yelled in surprise, then his arms were pinned to the sofa. He looked up at her with a cocky grin on his face as she hovered over him. "Now! Why are you in my head?" _

"_It would appear that I had an affect on you. You look quite flustered."_

"_Answer the question!"_

"_Fine, but on one condition." Raven's face remained emotionless aside from the red in her cheeks that was seeping away. He sighed, "Come down here and have a seat and we can talk like civilized adults." Raven looked skeptical. "I will not touch you while we talk I promise. . . Yanks I tell you are so untrusting." the last part he said to himself. Raven finally relented flowing down slowly taking a seat on the far end of the sofa._

"_Talk." she ordered simply. He chuckled at her softly before beginning,_

"_Well my sweet I want to talk to you today for three important reasons. Reason number one . . . I want to persuade you talk to your cousin and make her end this useless war. I have tried on countless occasions to talk some sense into her. Honestly, you can not hope to defeat me and my forces."_

"_You are not sure what we can do. You assume we are weaker. Never underestimate your opponent. It is pride before the fall of man."_

"_You are quite intelligent my sweet. How delicious?" He said smiling at her. He went to brush some hair out of his face but forgot that his arms were pinned to the sofa. "Um . . . Raven can I have my arms back now?"_

"_No. How do I know you will keep your word and not touch me?"_

"_You don't. That is why it is called trust my dear. Please? This piece of hair is really bothering me."_

"_I can't say that I care." Raven said coldly crossing her legs bringing her arms to her chest grinning at him. He growled then put on another cocky smile,_

"_Raven I promise to behave while we talk. Besides you need to know why I am here."_

"_Fine! You can have one of your arms." Dread's right arms dropped to the sofa with a plop which he quickly brought to remove the bothersome hair from his face._

"_Thank you my sweet-one. Now where were we?"_

"_You were saying something about us quitting and allowing you a victory?" She raised one delicate violet colored brow at him._

"_Oh right sweet purpureus numb"_

"_Wait a minute. What does that mean?"_

"_Purpureus?" Raven nodded, "Oh that stands for purple beauty in Latin. Anyway"_

"_Are you sure that is what that means?"_

"_Of course. Your hair is purple as well as your eyes not to mention you are devastatingly beautiful. Why do you ask?"_

"_Angelus calls me that all the time." Dread chuckled,_

"_It would appear the dear boy is smitten with you. Ha ha. He has wonderful taste." Raven's face turned to a disturbed one,_

"_He is my cousin. Maybe it was some kind of mistake?"_

"_Maybe . . . on your behalf." Raven looked up at him in a confused manner, "Which brings us to the second reason I am here. You wondered why Bradstone won't allow you to look in the Le'Dred family lineage book. Well turned to page 536 and you will see why. That book is quite a page turner." He leaned back into the cushions placing his one free arm behind his head "In fact pages 536 through 575 are worth the read. 517 is a good page too. Let's not forget pages 576 and 582." Without realizing it his left arm rested freely on his well toned abs while the other remained behind his head. _

"_And your third reason for invading my mind?" she growled in annoyance. Dread shook him self out of his dreamy stupor,_

"_Oh . . . I almost forgot you were there purpureus." She groaned in boredom, "The third reason I came by for a visit is to ask you oh so nicely to be one of my queens."_

"_Queens?"_

"_Yeah. You and Anya will rule by my side."_

"_What makes you think that she would agree to this or I for that matter?" Dread pondered this for a moment then shrugged,_

"_Whether you like or not purpureus. You and Angel face will be my queens. I just thought I would attempted to give you what looked like a choice." He shrugged his shoulders. Raven scoffed then began rose off of the couch turning her back on him walking away,_

"_I will not be your queen and neither will Anya. If that is all you my get out of my mind now." While she talked he crept upon her then pinned her arms above her head pressing her into the bookshelf._

"_Come on purpureus. I'll be gentle the first time." He nipped at her neck. His hands slid down the length of her body resting on her hips. He used his body to keep her trapped._

"_Get off of me! You said you wouldn't touch me."_

"_Yeah while we talked and I'm done talking." _

"_I'm going to send you to meet my father personally if you do not get off of me!"_

"_Ooo so feisty. I like that." He captured her lips ravishing her mouth with hot forceful kisses. Raven protested against him beating his toned chest with her small fists, which didn't make a difference because he was too close to her to create the momentum she needed to break free, but she kneed him in the groin causing him release her mouth long enough for her to say her enchanted words,_

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" He was completely booted from her mind. As her consciousness returned to her body._

* * *

"AHHHAAH!" Raven fell out of the air falling to the bed. She sprang up as she looked around wildly not really seeing anyone. Her breaths were shallow she tried to get up but fell backward on the bed groaning loudly as she held on to her abdomen. She winced as hot pain scattered throughout the length of her body she realized that she did not finishing healing. Raven pulled her hand to her eyes and found blood, realizing immediately that she reopened the wound Slade was by her side in minutes,

"Raven. . .it's okay. What happened?" she looked into his sapphire eye and held on to him tightly. "Raven what's wrong. Talk to me." She just held on that much tighter her breaths were labored. He stroked her violet hair trying in vain to calm her down.

"Please Raven tell us what is wrong. You are scaring us terribly friend." Starfire pleaded bringing her clasped hands to her lips in hopes that her friend will heed her plea.

"He contacted you didn't he?" it was more a statement than a question from Anya. Who stood beside Starfire with her arms across her chest a sad expression on her features. Slade looked to her with desperation on his face. Raven's breathing slowed as she looked over to her cousin,

"He has contacted you too?"

"All the time." she whispered tucking stray dread locks behind her ear. "I tried. . ." pulling out of Slade's arms looking at her intently,

"You tried to what Anya?" Anya sighed tiredly walking over to the bed sitting beside Raven. Her now sad navy blue eyes looked into Raven's.

"I blocked your mind off from him so that he couldn't haunt you the way he has haunted me for years. One night when he came for his visit into my mind he told me of his affections for you. I just didn't want you going through that. So I pumped up the strength in you normal mind shield. Obviously I didn't make it strong enough." Raven looked at her sadly,

"But you tried and that is more than I could have asked for. I had no idea he tortured you so. I am sorry." Raven said pulling Anya into her arms. Groaning Raven let her go reaching for the knife wound.

"Heal her Anya." Slade said impatiently as he took a look at the wound.

"I can't." in an equally impatient voice.

"And why not?" he said in an aggravation.

"Because if she tries to heal me now after I have just interrupted healing myself, her magic could very well put me in a coma and I really don't need to be in a coma right now."she explained. Looking to everyone in the room she asked, "Where are the others?"

"They are out seeing if there were any survivors on the battlefield."

"Good. Because what I am about to tell you guys I'm not sure the others could handle just yet." Starfire flew over to the bed taking a seat beside Anya. Taking a deep breath Raven told them everything. While she explained Slade dressed her injuries,

"Then we need to find out what is in that book." Slade said looking between the two cousins as he finished tapping Raven up.

"Yes friends, it is imperative that we find the meaning behind the mad man Lord Dread's words."

"I will teleport us there to avoid suspicion." Anya said getting off the bed closing her eyes beginning to gather energy, Starfire walked over to stand beside her, Raven tried to get up on her own power but was still to weak from not healing completely.

"Here let me help you." Slade said slowly putting one arm underneath her legs and the other behind her back sweeping her up gently. "Are you okay?" She smiled up at him and nodded her head,

"Yeah. I am fine now." she laid her head against his chest. Slade stood beside Anya's other side,

"Is everybody ready?" They nodded they were ready, "Amity Seraph Zion!" they were engulfed in white energy then disappeared from view.

* * *

Dread sat on his ebony craved throne with rubies adorning it, a grin plastered on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Angelus about to punch him in the face. Dread caught his fist quickly looking at his son in his pretty grey-green eyes,

"Now son. Is that anyway to greet your father?" Angelus glared at Dread, who merely smirked at him

"It is if I hate him."At this Dread frowned yanking him closer speaking each word slowly,

"It would appear my son we have a problem."

"I guess it does." Dread growled pushing Angelus across the room. The young man hit the ground sliding across the marble floors hitting a distant wall with a boom. Angelus quickly got back to his feet taking a fighting stance. Dread walked over to him casually with his arms behind his back.

"Angelus I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep this up I'm going put you in the infirmary."

"YAHHHHA!" Angelus charged at him full force only to be caught by the throat. Dread held him in the air by his neck. Angelus legs thrashed about reaching for the ground, his eyes rolled around in his head, his body became weak as he tried desperately to breathe.

"You know Angelus," Dread began calmly as he looked his younger son in the eyes, "I want you to rule by my side as a prince. Like you deserve too, but I will kill you before I allow you to fight against me with the Rebels. You and Anya are all I have left of your mother." at hearing this Angelus fought harder to get free, "Angelus," Dread began softly he sighed tiredly, "I loved your mother. Rule with me son. Don't fight me." Angelus stopped struggling and hung limply in Dread's grasp, which loosened drastically, "I'm going to put you down now." Dread dropped the young man, who fell to his knees wheezing and hacking in air. Angelus looked up at him as he held his throat,

"Why do you want me to rule by your side?"

"I loved your mother and I see myself in you. I see your potential."

"Potential?"

"Yeah. My only regret is that I couldn't raise you myself. You would be great by now." Angelus looked at him for a moment,

"I will join you on three conditions." Dread tilted his head at this,

"Hmm. You truly are my son. Name your price." He grinned at him.

"Tell me the truth about my past, don't ask me to fight the people I care about the most, and help me win Raven. If you help me do those things then you have a deal." Angelus looked at him with hopeful eyes. Dread placed a hand under his chin pondering the request for a moment, looking down at him Dread shrugged his shoulders,

"Fine. You have a deal son." Dread extended his hand to him. Angelus looked at it for a moment then smiling he took and allowed Dread to bring him to his feet. Dread chuckled loudly causing Angelus to jump slightly, "You know what Angelus I like you. I'm glad you are my child. Come I want you to meet someone." Dread put an arm around the younger male and led him to an unknown destination chatting with him the whole way.

* * *

Ericsson's ocean colored eyes slink lazily to each rebel in front of him,

"Okay Rebels we have a job to do so I'm going pair everyone off with someone else. We need to get rid off all the dead and see if we have any survivors. Is everyone clear?"

"You know Ericsson?"

"What Blaze?"Ericsson asked he already knew to expect some shit from her,

"You actually sound like a leader. Aye captain." She saluted him and everyone laughed including Ericsson. The laughter temporarily taking their minds off the task ahead, but as quickly as they laughed it died down,

"Why thank you lady Blaze." turning back serious, "I'm going to pair everyone off now. Blaze and Yoko you will search the north and the west, Claude and Cyborg you will the search the south and the east, Bo and I will search the center is everyone clear on what is to be done?"

"Um Eric?"

"Yeah Yoko?"

"Where did you tell Blaze and I to search again?" she asked truly dumbfounded scratching her short black hair. Ericsson tilted his head in a tired manner,

"I got it Eric. Lets go Yoko." Blaze placed an arm around Yoko's shoulder leading her to their area.

"Let's go comrade."

"Yeah the quicker we get this over with the quicker I can check on Rae." The two big men walked away.

"It looks like it's just you and me mate." Bo said looking at Ericsson

"It looks that way let's get to work."

* * *

Anya and the others landed in the Jump Town church library. The library had volumes of books strolled across the floor. Stepping over several books Anya poked her head out of the door to see if Bradstone was coming their way, but found the hallway empty. Starfire flew over to the windows to see if he was in the gardens, but he was not present.

"It would appear the Elder Bradstone is not here friends." Starfire stated the obvious to everyone. They peeped around the library to make sure Head Elder Bradstone was not in the very place they were trying to investigate but he was not. They then locked the doors to make sure he didn't come in.

"Okay people we have a book to find." Anya said flying over to the lineage section to began searching. Starfire followed suit taking the different row from Anya.

"What does the book look like friend?" Starfire called innocently from her area. Anya looked up from her search,

"It is a large golden book." She said swiftly continuing her search. Slade walked over to a table with four chairs surrounding it. He propped Raven down gently into one of the chairs. She smiled up at him giving him a small nod of thanks, which he returned to her. Slade joined in with the others in looking for the missing book.

"It is not over here friends. Perhaps I can assist you Anya." Starfire asked gliding over to her and began looking in that area,

"Don't bother Star it is not here either. He must have moved it. I will check in the closets you guys keeping looking in the other sections." Anya said walking away

"Wait a minute. I have it right here." Slade said removing a gold bound book with gems incrusted in the metal, from the slot on the shelf. The book was large with a golden lock on the side preventing it from opening freely. He walked with the book sitting at the table beside Raven. The others crowded around them. The cover read _The Chronicles of Le'Dred _in black bold letters.

"Amity Seraph Zion!" The book remained closed. "He must have put a counter spell on it to prevent us from looking in it. Clever old bloke!" Anya exclaimed,

"Perhaps I can pry it open with my strength?" Starfire asked looking at the others,

"Or I can just pick the lock and save you two all the trouble." Slade said sarcastically. He reached into one of his many pouches and pulled out a set of lock picks. Slade twist and turned the picks in the lock with expert motions, "Maybe the Head Elder is not as clever as you give him credit for." Slade spoke arrogantly, "Voila! Pandora's Box is open."

"Okay this is the moment of truth." Raven said looking back at Anya, "Go to page 536."

* * *

"Come in, Dwight." a middle aged woman called from the opposite side of the door. "What is it that you require now son?" she spoke from her bed where she was reading a book, but rose to her feet after noticing Angelus standing behind Dread. Her strawberry blonde braid fell behind her back as she gazed upon him, "My word he is more handsome than I could have dreamed." she gasped. She made slow steady steps to the young man her red silk robe billowing in the wind with every step. Ursula looked into his grey-green eyes with her turquoise ones. She took his face between her two hands, "You look like your father did when he was your age." Angelus placed his hands on her wrist peering down at the beautiful woman with a confused expression,

"Who are you madam?" She smiled at him then looked over at Dwight, who nodded, she looked back up at him,

"I'm Ursula, your Grandmere"

"You're my Grandmother?" He looked down at her shocked. "But you look like his age." he pointed his head in Dread's direction. She snickered at him pulling one of his bare muscular arm into both of hers leading him to sit on the bed. They faced each other,

"Let's just say I age well, and. . ." he looked at her strangely, "I know a few spells."

"Angelus wants to know about his past Ursula." She glared at him, "Oh right, mother." Dread said rolling his eyes.

"See what I have to put up with?" She asked Angelus getting a chuckle from him. "You have such strong features; a defined jaw, broad shoulders, striking eyes I could go on but that is not why you are here." he shook his head, "You are here to learn who you are. . .listen to your story."

* * *

"This can't be!" Anya exclaimed taking a few steps back a hand up to her mouth. "This is some sick and twisted nightmare." Raven's mouth was agape as she continued to stare at the man in the book.

"This is most unpleasant news." Starfire said looking at the picture as well. In the photograph a man stood majesticallypeering into the eyes of anyone who dared look at the page. His icy blue eyes burned holes into anyone who dared to stare, his black curly hair sat in a neat pile atop of his head, his tan skin shone vibrantly through the photo, he wore charcoal armor and a black cape with a red underside. Underneath the picture the name Dwight Franco Le'Dred son of Bradstone and Ursula Le'Dred was plastered in bold black letters.

"Lord Dread is Bradstone's son?" Raven stated more than she asked. Raven finally pulled her eyes away from the book looking back at Anya, who seemed to be blowing steam from her ears. If looks could kill not a person in her line of vision would survive her death glare.

"Let's not loose focus people Dread told us more than just this page." Slade said flipping through the pages after the initial shock passed. "He said 576 and 582." The page turning ended and Ericsson's picture was visible. He stood just as majestically as Dread under his picture was written in black print Ericsson Bradstone Le'Dred son of Dwight F . Le'Dred and Justine Palmer.

"This is not happening to me!" Anya growled she stalked away she punched a nearby table shattering it to splinters. "What next? What else is in store for me?" she ranted flailing her arms about.

"Your not going to like it." Slade said the page open to the next surprise.

"Oh no. Anya, please friend do not look." Starfire said walking over to her putting her hands on her shoulders looking into her now sky blue eyes.

"Star. . .she deserves to know the truth. More than anybody." Raven said solemnly looking at her sadness evident on her ash colored face. Anya marched slowly to the book that was simultaneously destroying her life. She looked to the page and found her "twin" brother staring back at her. Tears sprang to her eyes as her knees buckled underneath her she fell into Slade who supported her weight steading her up. Starfire held her arms to herself as she looked at her friend desperately wanting to help,

"Are you alright friend?"

"I don't know what alright is anymore?" she broke out into full out tears leaning into Slade's chest. He looked at Raven for help but eventually held the crying young woman in his arms rubbing her pure white dread-locks. She pulled out of Slade's arms looking down at the ground wiping her eyes, "I am sorry. Aghh I never loose control like this . . .it's just I've never. . . just. . .I don't know what I'm saying." she threw herself into one of the chairs. Her head in her hands, her white dread-locks keeping her face from view. Starfire walked over to her kneeling in front of her taking her face into her hands,

"You have every right to feel betrayed and hurt. It does not make you weak in my eyes. You are still a warrior my friend." Anya looked into Starfire's emerald eyes then threw her arms around her breaking into tears all over again sobbing loudly. Starfire held her tightly, "That is right friend, let it all out." Starfire cradled her head as Anya held on tighter. _She's better at this than I am._

"_I would have to agree. Way better than me too."_ Slade looked down at Raven, whose eyes were glued to the two girls before her. A small tear trailed down her face as she watched.

* * *

"I can't believe that bastard! That old geezer knew all along! He has been lying to Anya and I since day one." Angelus exclaimed jumping from the bed. Dwight put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Look at me son. We will get him back." Angelus shook his head. "Hey! I promise you we will pay him back. Akil too for that matter."

"He took mother from you. That sod! Then pretended to be my father. How dare he!" Angelus snatched away from him storming about the room.

"Angelus!" Ursula shouted getting his attention. He looked back at her with anger in his eyes. "Come and sit with me." she said with a wisp of smile on her face patting the area in front of her. Angelus walked over to her taking a seat, she took his face into her hands rubbing his cheeks with her fingers. "Your father has already come up with a plan to pay everyone back for hurting you, but we need you to trust us, okay?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need to awaken the dark powers within you. Powers that will make stronger than your wildest dreams, but are you willing to allow us to bring them forth. This ceremony will not be an easy feat."

"I understand. I trust you." His chest stuck out proudly. Ursula looked at Dread who seemed very pleased,

"Dwight. . . I believe it is time."

* * *

Hey guys did you like it? I hope you did. I'm, trying to move the story along get into the good parts. Let me know if anyone was out of character or if anything was over the top so I can go back in and straighten it out. Please review and tell me what you think.

gracefulraven,

out!


	16. Chapter 16: New and Improved

It's been awhile and now it's time to update! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. Reviews truly keeps me motivated. I'm excited I hope you like this new chapter. Well story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the DC characters.

Chapter 16: New and Improved

_Hazel eyes look across the vast and vacant field; the golden wheat brush against her well toned legs with every step she took. The sun shone brightly in the calm and peaceful afternoon sky. Her hazel eyes shift to the left to something out in the distance; the sun bears down on a metallic object casting a reflection in her direction. Suddenly the clouds roll in, and it became very dark. Hazel eyes look up at the changes happening around her, she spoke in her native tongue as she began to make out the figure in the distance, squinting she called out,_

"_Cyborg?" he looked around at her, his face was emotionless. She waved to him wildly trying to obtain his attention, but he merely stared through her. "What's going on?" she thought. Thunder clapped and lightning struck the ground mercilessly she screamed out in pain as she was struck full force with a wayward lightning bolt._

_She looked up to see Cyborg running in her direction. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she continued to howl in agony. She opened her eyes long enough to see Cyborg fall to his knees growling as if in turmoil as well. She sucked in all the air she could as the new pain began burning through her very being. She felt as if every molecule of her body was being pulled apart. She gasped at how quickly the pain faded opening her eyes she looked down at the ground heaving deep breaths. The grass that once surrounded her was now dirt billowing up in her face, pulling her self to her feet she looked for her metal companion._

"_Cyborg!" her voice deepened considerably to that of a male's voice. She looked down at her hands and did not find her own, but one hand with dark brown skin and the other surrounded by metal. She touched her face find the skin smooth on one side the other covered in metal, her hands continued their search rubbing the crown of her head finding it bald. Gasping again she felt her body with her human hand rubbing across a well chiseled chest, down to wash board abs, and around to the back again finding smooth skin. "But I thought he was covered in metal? Am I in his body?"_

"_You are my child." She whipped around to see Head Elder Bradstone smiling at her. She narrowed her eyes at him,_

"_What's going on H.E.?"_

"_Remember when I told you, Forever will you live; through the life currents of another."_

"_But I thought. . ."_

"_I was talking about someone else did you not?" She merely nodded her head. "No, you will live on through him."_

"_But I thought he was completely covered in metal. He has skin now. I don't understand Head Elder."_

"_When you two become one. Most of what he lost will be found in you. His skin, your powers, both of your memories will live through him. He will never have to recharge, he will be able to wield your powers, and he will look more human all because of you." She looked down as tears made their way into her eyes,_

"_But what happens to me?"_

"_Sparkle you are dying. But you will live on forever in him. Do not be selfish, my child. Not many people have the opportunity that is staring you in the face young one." Sparkle bowed her head in shame,_

"_Forgive me Head Elder. This will be done for the good of my people."_

"_Thank you, Sparkle. Now wake up."_

* * *

Sparkle awoke to find herself under heavy rubble. A beam from the ceiling is on top of her crushing her pelvis, and a stone laid atop of her hand. She knew she did not have much time before she would perish. She moaned as the pain intensified when she tried to move her hand. _Not even enough strength to blow this rock off of my hand. Damn it!_ she thought. Sparkle looked around to see her surroundings she focused her attention on some voices not to far from her.

"Help. . ." she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ericsson and Bo scouted the center of the battlefield, and upon searching Bo asked Ericsson,

"Hey mate, isn't that Sparkle's hut?" Ericsson looked in the direction Bo was looking to see a caved in house. Debris were everywhere only a few beams remained standing, becoming startled,

"It is!" Both men flew over to the mess and began sifting through the ruin using their powers to move pieces that was once the hut of their friend's family around to see if their were any survivors. "Please be okay." Ericsson whispered removing sheet rock from the ground.

"Wait!" Bo exclaimed looking over at Ericsson, "Did you hear that?" Ericsson closed his eyes to focus on any wondering minds. He ran over to the far right of wreckage spotting her laying under a large beam and stone, using his power over wind, Ericsson lift the beam from her hips. Bo raised the stone from her hand and both men kneeled by her. Bo checked her pulse, when suddenly she opened her hazel eyes to stare at them.

"Sparkle?" Ericsson asked softly. She tried to speak but only managed to gargle on blood. "Bo stay with her I will be right back."

"What are you going to do?" he sighed as if annoyed,

"We need Cyborg here to know the extent of the damage quickly so I'm going to contact him and everyone else as well." with that Ericsson walked away to contacted everyone else. Bo looked back down at Sparkle, who was still trying to talk.

"Sparkle, darling don't try to talk, luv. You're pretty damaged, conserve your strength." She shook her head no and continued to attempt to talk. "Please luv."

"Aaanng. . . .Anngge. . . ."

"What? What are you trying to say?" Bo peered into Sparkle's hazel eyes with his baby blues. He leaned his ear down to her lips to hear what she was saying,

"Angel di. .did. . .this. . . .to me." Bo's eyes got as big as saucers while he stared down at her,

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed. She merely looked at him with frighten eyes. "Why?" Just then Ericsson and Cyborg walked up. Bo quickly got out of the way, while Cyborg went to work. Cyborg looked up at Ericsson,

"We got to get her to the Infirmary, Stat!" Ericsson bundled her up in his arms as gently as possible flying quickly to the white two story building.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Angelus asked looking over at his evil father. Dread looked over at him smiling, barring his fangs,

"You shall see." They continued to walk down the dark endless hallway. The only light visible was from candles along the walls, the feelings he got from the place were cold and empty. The arrived at a door made of ebony, the handles and knobs were made of platinum. "Are you ready Angelus?" The younger man remained quiet, "For our plan to work son, you must trust me and it must be of your own free will. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" Dread grabbed Angelus shoulders when he remained quiet, capturing his eyes with his icy blues, Dread asked, "Do you understand, son?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with."

"That's my boy. Come." Dread opened the door leading Angelus through. Over a hundred people covered with black robes stood on either side of the path they were walking on, murmuring loudly. Candles surrounded the room, but ahead of them was an alter and hanging above it was a figurine of a serpent choking a dragon just dangling. A person in a oversized red robe stood behind the alter, their face was hidden from the underworld.

Angelus followed Lord Dread up a small staircase. Two people out of nowhere grabbed Angelus arms holding him in place, becoming alarmed he called out,

"Dread!"

"Do not be afraid. Your Grandmere is here." Angelus looked at the person that was in the red robe and found Ursula had removed the hood, staring back at him, her turquoise eyes twinkling.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Your ceremony." she said simply

"My what?"

"People of the night!" Lord Dread began silencing all in the room, "We have gathered here this moment to witness a part of history in the making. The awakening of my son's dark powers." cheers erupted from the crowd. Dread turned to face Angelus,

"I say again, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I am sure."

"Make me proud." Four people in black robes grabbed Angelus sweeping him into their arms laying him down on the alter. Each hand and foot were bound and tied to the ends of the large alter. Ursula removed her red robe revealing her ivory skin, her breast were covered in a sheer black piece of material and she wore a sheer black ankle length skirt held together by two flimsy red chopstick. She walked over to a jar pulling a black mocassin letting it slither up her arm resting around her shoulders. It hissed loudly as its tongue dart in and out around her slender neck. She got black stick from the alter placing the tip in the fire of one of the candles near her. After satisfied with it she walked over to Angelus and being marking his body with the scorching stick, he cringed but did not yell out. She then removed a jagged knife from its holder around her left thigh. With the knife she carved the Greek letter for alpha on his right breast very slowly, causing him to cry out in pain. When she was finished carving she placed the snake around her neck on his belly. The black mocassin slithered its way to his chest hissing angrily coming to a halt at his right breast striking the Greek letter with as much force as it could muster. From the symbol on his chest the snake began to drink his elemental blood. Ursula began to chant in a dark language unknown to everyone except those in the room, who began to chant with her. She would say something in the language and then they would respond. Dread looked own with pride bursting from his black soul. Angelus' body began to convulse and foam fell from his lips.

Ursula grabbed the snake around its neck snatching it from his bossom, squeezing tightly the life seeping from it, the mocassin gnashed wildly with its fangs trying to strike at the one, whom held hm captive. The chants hit a new crescendo and become one otherworldly sentence they were repeating, when Ursula beheaded the snake. Its body wriggled as the final nerves died in its decapitated body. She drained its blood on Angelus skin then threw its body to the ground. Ursula smeared the blood all over his bare chest mixing it with his own blood. The chanting stopped it was silence in every corner of the room.

Suddenly there was a rumbling, the fire on the candle flew to great heights, the ground shook, and an earthly scream could be heard coming from Angelus. His eyes were white, his eye lids fluttering rapidly. The alter split right down the middle and Angelus was pulled into the cracks. He disappeared entirely and everything was still and quiet again. Lord Dread looked to Ursula, who merely nodded to him. The alter began sinking into the ground, the spectators looked own with much fear and excitement. All of a sudden, a form lifted through the ground in the place where the alter was.

"Angelus?" Dread asked looking at him,

"I am no longer Angelus. I am Lord Trepidation, son of Lord Dread." He spoke his voice deeper than it was before, barring his fangs. His grey dread-locks grew considerably stopping at his lower back, on his right breast was the Greek sign alpha in black markings, up and down his bare muscular arms in black were symbols written in the language of demons, on his face were veins poking out of his temples and down one side of his face, but what was the scariest were his eyes that no longer had circular pupils but black slits.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Ursula said strutting around him running a finger down his chest. Angelus smiled at her barring his fangs.

"I want to rest now father. There is much to be done."

"Very well. I will show you to your room."

"No. I already know which one I want." He closed his eyes then disappeared leaving only a billow of smoke in his wake. Dread gasped then burst into boisterous laugh.

"That's my son."

* * *

Ericsson walked into the room he left the other four rebels, he poked his head in the room to ask for Anya, but she was not in the room.

"Where did they go?" he entered the room fully walking around. He closed his eyes and began concentrating on Anya's mind. He got through but was quickly booted from her mind. "What's going on here!" he exclaimed looking around. He felt Sparkle's mind come to consciousness, "I'll deal with this later."

* * *

Sparkle opened her eyes to see Cyborg inspecting her. She tried to talk but found that a tube was shoved down her throat.

"We had to help you breathe. I'm sorry if there is any pain." he noticed the desperate look in her eyes. Yoko brushed some hair out of her face kissing her forehead.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Hell no! She's not okay how would you feel if your pelvis was crushed? You know what get out of the way." Blaze exclaimed slinging Yoko out of the way. "Forgive her she's a touch slow, but of course you know that." Sparkle's eyes smiled at Blaze. Sparkle looked over at Claude. His face was sad. He looked up to see her staring at him, and he walked over to her taking a seat on the stool.

"You are strong my flower, but there was extensive damage." A tear trailed down her face. Her eyes searched for Cyborg,

"You looking for me?" Cyborg asked making appearing before his eyes. She gave a strong nod. She pointed a hand to him, he looked at it strangely before taking it gently. He felt small waves of electricity flowing into him, "Sparks what's going on?" he asked a hint of fear in his eyes. Her eyes widened considerably electricity sparked from both of their bodies as well as intense heat. Cyborg yelled out loudly and Sparkle moaned as loudly as she could. Ericsson reentered the room looking at the scene before him,

"What in the hell is going on!" Everyone around the bed were blown back against the wall and held there by an unseen force.

"We don't know either Eric!" Blaze yelled from a wall on the other side of the room.

"I'm scared!" Yoko yelled fighting against the currents. Blaze reached out an hand taking hold of Yoko's.

"Hang tough!" she yelled giving her hand a squeeze.

The metal on Cyborg's chest, abs, and back began to absorb into his skin. Electrical currents danced around his eyes. Sparkle's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she died once and for all. Cyborg's body began to hover above the ground. His whole upper body bore dark brown skin over well tone muscles, his arms remained metal except for his right hand, one leg was metal while the other muscular he wore black fitted shorts. His body began to float to a standing position,

"I am okay guys."

"Sparkle?" Claude asked

"Yeah its me. I will live on through Cyborg. We have become one. Angelus is my killer and Cyborg and I will not rest until I am avenged. Good bye my friends." Cyborg dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Claude and Bo ran to him trying to see if he was okay they picked him up placing him on one of the nearby beds.

"Things just keep getting stranger." Ericsson said.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you like it or not tell me in a review. I feel like I rushed it and will probably redo this chapter. Well good bye for now.

gracefulraven,

out!


	17. Chapter 17: Prophecy

Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter because I had fun writing it. I wrote this chapter last week but lost the disk I wrote it on. I just finished writing it five minutes ago hopefully you will like it if not I can always redo it. Enough babble! Story on!

Disclaimers: Come on you!

Chapter 17: The Prophecy

Angelus arrived outside one of the rooms in the east wing. The doors were made of rare ebony trees, he cautiously opened the door peering inside. A smile graced his handsome features as his grey cat-like eyes glanced around the room.

In the center of the room was a large bed, made of majestic oak, with tall wooden post reaching for the ceiling, a black silk comforter with the red symbol of a dragon being strangled by a serpent decorating the mattress, and six pillows alternating between red and black at the head of the bed. Angelus stepped further in the room inspecting as he went about, he found a black marble floor with a burnt red oriental rug nearly covering the entire room except around the edges were he now stood. The dresser and desk were made of oak just like the bed with antique silver accessories.

His cat eyes fell upon a mirror in the corner, he walked over to it gazing at his reflection. Angelus noticed the changes in his body most frightening to him were his eyes as he peered into the slits that were now his pupils, he looked at his dreads and saw that in the front were five black dreads framing his face and the length that they had grown astounded him. He turned to the side finding the dreads resting in the small of his back, Angelus let out a small chuckle then realizing that he now had fangs. He faced himself in the mirror once more running a hand down his chest. He rubbed the Greek letter branded into his chest, then ran his fingers across the tattoos of one arm.

"Calamity's. . ." he looked puzzled as he realized he translated demonic letters. He ran his hand across the other arm, "Spawn. What the hell does that mean?" Suddenly he felt unbearable pain in his back. He fell to his knees groaning as the pain intensified. The sound of flesh tearing sounded across the room, Angelus yelled louder as two large dragon-like wings tore through his back. He heaved as the pain began to subside, sweat poured from his brow. The dark prince stood to his feet looking at himself in the mirror again and became horrified,

"What is happening to me? God help me." He flexed the wings staring at them disgustedly,

"God is not here with you. There is only me." Angelus whipped around to see a beautiful woman smiling back at him. She stood 6'0 feet, broad shoulders, a slender waist line, muscular arms and stomach, nice curvy body, long beautifully toned legs, and she was bare foot. Her face was the shape of a diamond, from her head sprung forth several baby blue tentacles with lavender tips all going down her back leaving her face visible, her eyes were the color of red wine as well as her lips that were full and pouted. Her flawless skin was light grey and baby blue, almost the same color of Raven's excepted bluer. The beautiful woman wore a purple halter top stopping above her stomach and a blue high cut pair of panties, surrounding her hips was a sheer lavender skirt with demonic lettering in smoky colors the split reaching up to her right thigh, and around her ankles and wrists were black leather bands with spikes poking out.

"What are you doing here Calamity? Haven't you done enough to me in hell?" She smiled at him revealing perfect teeth aside from her fangs ignoring his second statement,

"Checking on my new prodigy." She purred at him, "You know, your grandmother and father have been loyal servants of mine for years. When they found out about you there was no way I could reject their pleas for help on bring you to them especially since it benefits me. I have had my eye on you since the day you were born."

"What do you mean?"

"Those little urges to do bad things, my evilangel, was . . ." She appeared by his side leaning close to his ear licking his ear lobe, "all me."

"You made me kill Sparkle?" he looked at her through the mirror. He turned around grabbing her by the arms, "Did you make me kill her!" she began laughing hysterically causing Angelus's anger to rise he swung her into the wall squeezing her arms tighter, she merely laughed harder. "You bitch! What have you done to me! Answer!" She stopped laughing as her eyes began glowing,

"It would seem I will have to teach you humility evil prince." a cruel smile found its way to her full lips. Angelus was yanked to the ceiling with his arms and wings outstretched, she made a slashing movement with one hand and skin was snatched from Angelus's torso. He yelled out tears coming to his eyes, she made another slash and more skin fell off she made more violent slashing motions until nothing but red muscle was visible and when she was finished his body healed its self. She flung him to the floor, walking over to him she grabbed him by his neck and threw him on the bed. Calamity crawled up his body sitting on his hips looking down at him folding her arms resting them on his chest, her head on her arms looking at him.

"Do we understand each other?" Angelus gave a strong nod. "That is good to know, Trepidation, my evilangel. Know this, I only gave you the urge, I did not make you pull the air from Sparkle's lungs. That was all you."

"What am I?" She favored him for a moment then smiled again,

"My spawn. You are a full blooded demon now, just like your father and grandmother. Only my loyal followers are granted that honor." A tear streamed from Angelus's eye as he looked to the ceiling.

"Oh cheer up Trepidation. Your mine now." She kissed his lips and he found himself responding. She sat up looking down at him again, "I know you love Raven. Help me do what I need to do through her and you can have her, Trepidation."

"What are you going to do to her?" She frowned at him,

"When you are ready I will tell you. Show yourself loyal and I will reward you."

"I will do whatever you ask of me, my goddess."

"Good boy."

* * *

Anya released Starfire giving her a nod of thanks. She looked to the others in the room seeing their looks and feeling theiremotions andbecame angered,

"Look I don't need your pity."

"That is not what we are doing and you know it Anya." Raven said tiredly. Raven looked paler than normal. Slade took notice,

"Look didn't that lord Dread ass-hole say something about page 517?"

"Yes. Friend Raven made mention of that page number, although, do you think it wise to continue to read after friend, Anya's life has been damaged so by its content?"

"I can handle this." Anya said sticking her chest out a little, but inside she was scared and Raven felt it.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Slade said dryly as he began turning pages. Anya and Starfire stood behind him reading over his shoulder while he read out loud,

_An immense war will take place in the land of Amity. Many alliances will be made between countries and many will be broken. A dark lord, whose soul is black, will attempted conquer and taint all that is bright and good with his boundless evil. He will be born of an Elder and a witch. . ._

"Bradstone!" Anya seethed. Raven looked back at her but remained quiet. Slade continued,

_He will father two sons, a Cain and an Abel._

_A team of Rebels will battle the forces of the dark lord. Righteous is there cause to fight against the injustice. Valiant will be their effort against the tyrany of the evil._

_Four warriors will fall from the heavens; the warrior princess with the heart of gold, the merged man with the iron will, the immortal samuria with a shadowed past of love and loss, and the half demon that will be the gateway._

_The course of good and evil has been set in stone, but change is inevitable. Follow the path that is laid for you and. . . ._

"It has been torn off!"

"What gave you that assumption Starfire?" Slade said sarcastically he slammed his fist on the table leaving a nice size dent in it.

"Where the hell is it?" Anya sighed in aggraviation.

"I have often wondered the same thing." All in the room looked up to see Head Elder Bradstone smiling at them, his brown eyes twinkling at them. He walked further into the room he took notice of Anya's erratic breathing. The anger rolled off her in waves, the images she projected of his mutaliated body frighten him. "I see you found the information you sought after."

"How could you not tell me?"

"Because, dear Anya, your father told me not to. I am terribly sorry for deceiving you."

"MY LIFE IS RUINED AND THAT IS ALL THAT YOU CAN SAY!" she yelled scarring everyone in the room. Slade now stood to his feet to prevent any craziness that might transpire.

"Anya please understand, it was for your own good."

"You let me believe that he was my twin. You and daddy allowed him to believe that he was. . .I TRUSTED YOU!" The desks, books and the bookshelves began to levitate in her anger.

"Anya calm down. Anger is pointless. So he lied to you, at least your father lied to you to protect you and not for the sheer pleasure of torturing you. Trigon has hurt me in so many ways it's not funny. You have to control yourself." the items floated back down to the their respected places.

"Thank you Raven." Bradstone said softly. Raven looked at him coldly,

"Oh I didn't do that for you. I'm protecting her. Although I understand why you did it, that doesn't make it any less fucked up. You should have told them, if you would have none of this would be happening." she looked back at Anya,

"You ready to go?" Anya nodded. Slade scooped Raven up walking over to Anya as did Starfire, they were engulfed in white energy and disappeared. Bradstone looked to the spot they were standing,

"I am sorry, my angel."

* * *

After Ericsson got everything situated with Cyborg, and Sparkle was taken to the morgue, he decided to see Anya and the others had returned, and sure enough he felt Anya's energy signature. He marched right up to the door and burst in to find Slade laying Raven down in the bed Starfire holding on to Anya arms talking to her,

"Where the hell have you four been! Anya you should have told me you were going somewhere! What you did is unacceptable and irresponsi-" Anya punched him so hard he fell to the ground and blood seeped out the corner of his mouth. He looked up at her with question in his eyes, she merely scuffed then marched out of the room. Ericsson looked back at the others,

"Friend Anya has learned of your true heritage."

"And I'll make this plain for you. . .she's bloody pissed off, mate." Slade said in Ericsson's accent.

"Shite! I will have to talk to her." He said solemnly,he looked at Star. "Starfire, Cyborg is now merged with Sparkle, and is passed out in the room down the hall." Her eyes became alarmed

"Is he?"

"Yeah he's fine. He should be waking up any minute now." He looked to Slade and Raven, "Angelus killed her."

"I don't believe you." Raven shouted

"It's true, Raven. A lot of things have happened since your four disappeared. I'm going to find Anya and tell her, and try to work out our differences." with that he walked out of the room.

"Friends, I'm going to go to Cyborg. Will you be okay?"

"Of course. I have Superman right here." Starfire flew out of the room in search of her metallic boyfriend.

"Superman?" Slade asked.She gave him a weak smile,

"Yeah." Raven yawned tiredly, "Come get in the bed Superman and hold me till I fall asleep."

"I might injury you further, Raven."

"Then you will have to be careful when you get in, now won't you."

"You are hard headed."

"Slade, you won't hurt me. Just get up here."

"Fine! If you tear your stitches then do not get irrate with me." He let the guard rails down on one side climbing in Raven instantly cuddled next to him. Slade couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

"I'm. . .I'm scared. I mean really scared." she tighten the arm that was draped around him.

"There's no need. I will not allow anything to happen to you." at that Raven smiled as she fell into a slumber.

* * *

Anya felt her breathing becoming shallow, she could feel that her powers were nearly out of her control. She burst through the hospital doors running as fast as she could to the empty field to the left of the hospital. Golden wheat brushed against her black leather pants as she continued to run, she fell to her knees once she reachedthe center of the field and outstretched her hands and let her powers go. She let out a powerful yell asbright blindingwhite energy erupted from her whole beingsearing the wheat from the land, it went past the field and out into the land of dead bodies obliterating them to ashes. She fell forward on her hands panting loudly as she pulled her powers back.

"Anya?" Blaze asked. Anya turned to see Bo, Yoko, Blaze and Ericsson staring at her. Ericsson dropped his head in shame when she glared at him.

"Nothing personal against you three." She said looking at Blaze, Yoko, and Bo. "But I really need to be alone right now." Anya stood to her feet and teleported to the Rebel Mansion.

* * *

She ran to her room grabbing some silver scissors, she looked into the mirror and began hacking away at her hair wailing as she did so. White dread-locks were flung to the floor as she looked at her reflection. She yelled at the face staring back at her, her sad navy eyes looking tiredly back at her. Anya began to cry all over again.

"You know. . .it's kind of pointless to cut you're hair, my beautiful daughter. Angels hair grows at a rapid pace.When you go to sleep and wake up it will be long and pretty just like your moms. Maybe it's for the best, I never liked those ugly dread-lock things anyway."

"Father?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you need me."

* * *

I wonder what Akil is going to say to her? Well we will find out in the next chapter. Please read and review tell me what you think. Till my update,

gracefulraven,

out!


	18. Chapter 18: Calamity

Hey everyone! I see you liked the last chapter and I hope I topped the last one with this one! At least I hope. Thank you everyone that reviewed it certainly motivated me to write this one as quickly as possible. Enough babble on with the show!

Disclaimers: Duh?

Chapter 18: Calamity

Raven fell asleep over 45 minutes ago but Slade was having trouble nodding off. He sighed tiredly causing Raven to tighten her grasp. Slade chuckled at her then brushed some strands from her eyes. _You should know better than to think I would leave you._ Raven must have heard his thought for she relaxed considerably. His thoughts traveled across the past three months, many things have happened since they arrived in this alternate dimension. _I have become friends with the Titans, I have made some serious enemies, I have revealed my face plus humiliated, who calls a man gorgeous! That is outrageous! A simple good-looking or handsome would have been sufficient, but gorgeous? _He looked down when he heard Raven moan she molded her body closer to his own. _I have fallen in love again, never knew I could._

_"How would you like for her to love you for the rest of her life, since you are immortal. Lucky for you demons have a long life span."_ Slade searched the hospital room for the voice that was in his head.

_Okay, who are you and what are you doing in my mind. You have 15 seconds to answer me._

_"Ooo. Sexy and demanding."_

_You now have 13 seconds_

_"Who I am is not important friend."_

_12 seconds_

_"I could use someone like you on my side"_

_10 . . . . 9 . . . . 8_

_"Well aren't you the forceful one."_

_You are invading my privacy. I couldn't help but be a little offended. Is it your policy to bother people in their minds instead of in person? _The voice seemed to giggle at him. _Did I say something humorous?_

_"We need to talk. See you in a few moments."_ Instantly Slade felt his body tire. His eye lid became too heavy to keep open. He yawned tiredly as his eye drooped shut and he faded to the land of dreams.

* * *

Anya turned to see a beautiful man standing majestically and tall, 6' 5, his pale skin seemed to have an ethereal glow, his silky ebony colored hair was bone straight and parted down the middle, he wore black attire with his arms folded against his chest.

"Daddy? Why are you here?"

"Because you need me . . . and to tell you a few things you should know." After being reminded of her anger she used her powers to slam him into a wall pinning him against it.

"Nice to see you too, Anya." she walked over to him looking up at him her eyes the color of glaciers.

"I don't need you father, dear." Anya spat venom dripped from the word 'dear'.

"Yes, you do sugar dumpling. . ." he began sarcastically, "now if you please. . ." after still being held against the wall he rolled his gray eyes, "Place daddy back on the ground now." Anya snorted letting him drop like a stone but due to his enhanced reflexes he landed neatly on his feet in a crouched position. "There's a good girl." Anya sent him a death glared. "Ooo, I think someone's angry with me." Akil said brushing himself off.

"You have a lot of nerve making this a joke."

"Anya, be reasonable."

"No! You lied to me, you, son of a bitch."

"Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He said lifting a raven colored eye brow. "And I don't think your grandmother would like being called a four legged beast."

"Angels don't have mothers!"

"I have a spiritual mother you know that. I know that Sarah has but on a little weight, but that is no reason to talk about her in that way." Akil spoke shaking his finger at her. Ignoring his sarcasm,

"You lied to me! Angelus isn't my twin and you aren't his father! You lied!"

"Anya I'm the angel of death! Not a saint. Besides, what would you have me do? Huh? I bet you couldn't even tell me. So get off your high horse and listen to your fath-" he stopped short when he noticed Anya's eyes glow white. Her body shook with violent anger as did the room as all the objects began to float in the air.

"God hates a liar." Anya growled softly. Akil became quite serious,

"I hope you know what you are doing. Just so you know I am the angel of death. My suggestion to you would be to cool it or I will send you to meet your mother, young lady." he said barring his teeth. Those words seemed to only fuel Anya's anger she yelled loudly charging Akil so quickly he didn't have time to move out of the way so he just grabbed on to her as she dove into his chest, they crashed through the wall of her bedroom. Akil landed on his back holding onto Anya with his angelic strength.

"Let go!" Akil remained silent while she scrambled and fought to get free of his grasp, finally getting tired she cried against his mighty chest. He cradled her in his arms picking both of them off of the floor sitting down on her now disheveled bed. He stroked her already growing white locks of hair. He sighed,

"I really didn't think you would call my bluff." she looked up at him with a wisp of a smile.

"I knew you were full of crap, you couldn't really hurt me." realization came to her from her own words. She snuggled closer to her father,

"I guess you aren't angry any more? I never can tell with you women. Your mother is just as fickle."

"I'm coming around. So why did you lie? I could have handled the truth." Akil rested his chin on her head as he sighed in irritation,

"You could have maybe but your brother would have hated you."

"How did you know what he would do? Why lie?"

"To protect my little girl and my son."

"So Angelus is your son?"

"Angelus may not have my DNA but he is my son." There was a quiet moment while the angel was content on holding his only daughter, but he was on a time table that was not on his side. "Anya, I don't have much time so listen up."

* * *

Slade opened his eyes to a darkened room. Looking through the sheer material of the canopy on the bed he laid on, the only source of light was from the moon that shone through the large opened balcony doors. A figure stood on the balcony and from what Slade could tell the figure was female.

"So . . . you are awake now, Mr. Slade?" the voice purred.

"Who wants to know?" he said bluntly. She ignored his harsh retort,

"Come. Join me in the pale moonlight, I think you will find it most enjoyable." Slade swung his legs over the edge of the bed placing them on the floor gliding out of the doors on to the balcony. The being before him was breathtaking Slade's mouth went slack for a moment then he quickly regained his baring when she said,

"You are about to drool, monsieur." with one finger she closed his mouth. She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"I'm Calamity."

"Like the disaster?"

"Yes."

"Okay disaster, where am I?"

"I tell you my name and you make jokes?" her question was more of a statement. She gave him a very seductive look.

"I apologize. Every time I get kidnapped uncontrollable quips slip through my lips to cover my complete and utter fear." he said rolling his eye looking around at the scene around him. Calamity chuckled at him,

"You make me laugh, Slade. It's good to laugh again. You are in my mind, and no if you jump off of this balcony, trust me, you will not reach the next building. So let's talk."

"I'm listening." He said in a distracted manner still looking for an escape route.

"We both want the same thing."

"And what is that my new best friend that has kidnapped me?"

"Raven." she said simply. Slade looked into her wine colored eyes then looked the length of her delectable body. He smiled at her,

"I'm not sure if Raven is a lesbian, but I promise I will try to talk her into if I am invited to the party." Calamity gave a sexy smile that quickly became cruel. She grabbed him by his throat and dragged him back inside with one arm. His leather boots made squeaky noises as he was pulled along the floor he held onto her wrist as he fought to get free. Calamity tossed him on to the bed climbing onto his lap while, he wheezed and coughed to breathe. The bed glowed with illumination when she got in then quickly died down to a faint glow.

"Mr. Wilson. My interest in Raven is purely professional. Due keep that in mind."

"Will do."

"But-" Slade frowned at her pause. "Maybe I can set something up if you help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Help me to cross over to the earth-realm."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked taking a look at their compromising position. Taking notice of what he was looking at she smiled again.

"Oh just a small ceremony." she began grinding her hips against him in slow agonizing circles. Slade sat up a hand fondling her tentacles and the other cradling her head planting small kisses on her neck. His expert hands caressing the softness of her back easing down to rest on her shapely rear. She bit her lip to stifle a groan her hands crept into his platinum hair holding his head in place.

"What . . . is going . . . to . . . take place . . . at the ceremony?" he said between kisses he placed on skin. His tongue swirled along her neck he began nipping at her throat. She yanked his head from her sensitive skin,

"Just what are you trying to do Mr. Slade?"

"Oh, I'm just having friendly conversation before I say yes." he then began planting small kisses along her jaw line. She smiled in triumph,

"I need the blood of a Halfling born of the spiritual world and the natural world. Don't worry. I don't need all of it but I do need a lot of it. So will you help me? I will make all your dreams come true." Slade captured her lips rolling her on her back pinning her arms on either side of her head positioning him between her legs. He brushed his erected manhood, which was trapped in the tight material of his pants, against her middle before leaning down. He eased his tongue into her mouth tasting her and she matched him kiss for kiss as she wrapped her long legs around his waist grinding her hips against his erection. Slade released her lips peering into her eyes,

"Although this has been incredibly fun, I will never help you hurt Raven or let you hurt her. Thank you for the information and the make out session. You are an incredibly good kisser, but I would have to say Raven's got you beat bitch." Slade hopped off of her rolling out of the bed. He made a b-line for the balcony leaping off, Slade landing roughly on the next building.

"And she said I couldn't make to the next building." Slade said to himself as he took off running.

"You are a fool, Slade!" she yelled after him. He disappeared into the night and out of her mind. She leaned against the railings panting heavily, "He is really something. He would make an excellent mate." she fanned herself. She walked back into her bedroom lying on the bed remembering what transpired smiling proudly to herself, "This is going to be easier than I thought."

* * *

"Anya must have heard about Sparkle, and the fact that her idiot brother killed her." Blaze said staring at the spot the half angel teleported from. Ericsson sighed in defeat,

"No. She has yet to learn of Sparkle's death or Angelus." Yoko looked at him,

"Eric what do you mean? What else could have made her so upset? Look at this field." Yoko said swing her arm in emphasis. Bo looked at Ericsson's guilt ridden face frowning he asked,

"What did you do to her? There's something you aren't telling us . . . well out with it, mate!"

"There is something I need to tell everyone, and will say it in front of the whole Rebel team." Ericsson began walking to the hospital. Blaze looked to Bo, who was burning holes in the back of Ericsson neck. She placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Hold on there hurricane. We don't know what's going on. First we get the info, and then we kill him, agreed?" Bo looked down at her nodding slightly.

"You two are so violent. Buddha tells us that peace and-"

"Shut-up!" Blaze and Bo shouted, silencing the water elemental, the two of them followed Ericsson into the building.

"It's true." Yoko grumbled as she too followed suit.

* * *

Cyborg felt the presence of someone beside him. He inhaled deeplyand the scent of strawberries graced his nose. The newly reformed man smiled broadly as he opened his eyes to find Starfire resting her head on his chest. With his metal-less hand he touched her skin truly feeling it for the first time tears brimmed his eyes.

"I never knew you felt so soft." he said aloud. Starfire jerked head to see her boyfriend staring back at her. She smiled so hard that it actually began to hurt.

"Borgie!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and as always she began crushing him.

"Star . . . I'm not the metal man anymore. This truly hurts now."

"Sorry, my infant. I am just so relieved that you are unharmed." She studied him further looking at all the modifications to his once metal body. His muscular mahogany skin tantalizing her to no end. She ran her fingers over his body causing him to chuckle,

"That tickles Star."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's nice to actually feel again."

"Trust me when I say that this will not take long to get use to." She smiled seductively at him, which he returned.

"But it will for Me." he said becoming serious again, "I not only have my powers but Sparkles too. Not only that but her thoughts, her feelings, and memories. And they ain't good."

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning slightly.

"Angelus . . . killed her. He literally took her breath away. Angel placed his hand over her chest and pulled the air from her lungs."

"That is horrible!" The two looked around to see Ericsson in the doorway.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

"Slade. . .Slade . . . Slade!" Slade opened his eye to two amethyst gems staring down at him. He rose up taking in his surroundings. Sweat poured from his brow as he panted tiredly. He fell back on the pillows placing a gloved hand on his forehead. Raven eyed him carefully she removed his hand from his face peering at him a worried expression on her face,

"Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep." He looked at her a brow raised,

"I did?" She nodded her head caressing his face with her small hand. He caught it kissing the palm gently closing his eye.

"Slade, you're kind of scaring me. What's the matter? You look like you've just seen the devil." _You have no idea_. He thought,

"It's nothing, don't worry about it okay." he diverted his eyes from her searching ones.

"Who's Calamity?" Slade sighed tiredly,

"She is no one for you to worry about, come here." he pulled her to him positioning her on his chest. Raven rested her chin on his strong chest while she looked at him. She traced his goatee with her index finger while Slade brushed his thumb back and forth on her exposed thighs all the time staring into others eyes or eye.

"Something is very wrong. I can sense it. Something is going to happen . . . something bad." she said looking at him. He sighed again rubbing his hands up her sides she grimaced when his thumb ran across her wound. He studied her face before sitting her up; he unraveled her bandages inspecting the damage.

"Raven, why haven't you healed yourself?"

"I'm trying but it's not healing as fast as it should. I think I may need Anya's help."

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said but that may be the only alternative." Looking back at the gash,

"Raven this looks bad we need to see Anya now." He laid her back on the bed and got out lifting the bed railing back up,

"Where are you going?"

"To find Anya." he said over his shoulder as he left out of the room. Raven fell back into the pillows staring at the ceiling a small smile crept to her face.

* * *

Anya raised her head to look into her father's gray eyes,

"What is that you have to tell me?" Akil stood up placing Anya on the bed. He began pacing back and forth.

"The land of Amity is in danger of an ancient evil."

"Who or what?"

"Her name is Calamity also known as the serpent. She's a demoness and a feared ruler in hell. Lucifer even has enough sense to mind his manners around her. She and my brother Trigon fell in love before the second war in heaven. Together they plotted to take heaven over they teamed up with the prince of darkness but as it is well known that the good always wins. We defeated them and placed them in hell along with all of their followers. Trigon and Calamity were placed in different sections of hell and have been looking for one another ever since."

"Why is she called the serpent?"

"She is called the serpent because, Calamity is deceitful more so than the devil himself, and because she can change her form into one. It was rumored that she and Lucifer had an altercation and they dueled, as we all know, his favorite form besides being human, is that of a dragon. As the battle progressed, Calamity wrapped herself around his neck, strangling him. No one knows if that story is true or not but I wouldn't put it past her."

"What is her purpose for coming here?"

"Raven" he said simply

"Why does she want Raven?" fear beginning to grip her heart.

"For two reasons . . . number one to find Trigon. Number two . . ." Akil dropped his head as sighed in defeat, "Raven is a gateway."

"What do you mean she's a gateway?" Anya asked standing to her feet.

"Raven is a key through dimensions. Her father designed her that way. The sadistic bastard sired her for the sole purpose to bring him, Calamity, and his armies to earth."

"We can't let that happen."

"And we won't. I need to speak with Raven, where is she?"

"I left her at the hospital."

"I need to see both of you for this to work."

"I'll retrieve her." Anya closed her eyes and disappeared into bright light. Akil wander about Anya's room finding some photographs on her desk. He looked through them a breath caught in his throat when he saw a picture of Raven and Anya.

"She's beautiful. Raven definitely looks otherworldly with those stunning angelic features. Trigon must have been in human form when she was conceived. You did well brother." he continued to look through the pictures.

* * *

Slade walked through the hospital looking for one person in particular, Anya, and she was nowhere to be found. His mind traveled back to Calamity and what took place only moments ago. He looked up when he heard his named called,

"Slade" Ericsson said Cyborg and Starfire was standing behind him. Slade looked at newly transformed man. His chest was bare, his metal arms hung at his sides, and he wore blue scrub pants. Cyborg gave him a nod.

"Improvements I see." Slade said giving him another look over, "You're still a toaster oven."

"Yeah and you're still a Cyclops." Slade gave him a slight smirk before he became serious again.

"What do you want?" He said coolly.

"We are having a meeting now follow us."

"No. I'm looking for Anya. Where is she?" Ericsson looked sad,

"She blew up the field and teleported away."

"Why would friend, Anya blow the field away?" he sighed,

"Her emotions were out of control."

"Gee I wonder why?" Slade sarcastically, "I'll tell Raven and then I will report to our meeting sir." Slade rolled his sapphire eye marching back to Raven's hospital room.

* * *

Anya teleported back to outside the room where she left Raven. She knocked twice before entering. She found Raven lying on her back leaning up to see who, entered.

"He found you quick didn't he?" Raven said playfully. Anya frowned at her question,

"Did who find me?"

"Slade."

"No I haven't seen him since earlier. I'm here to collect you; father is waiting for us at the Rebel Mansion. Come with me." Raven closed her eyes reaching out to Slade, _Anya's here she's taking back to the mansion to meet her father don't worry I'm in good hands._

_Very good hands._ Anya said for emphasis.

_It's impolite to eavesdrop my angelic friend._ Slade thought, _just as well the Rebels are having a meeting. I don't want to be late, see you both later._

Raven looked at Anya and just shook her head,

"Anya give me a hand here. The wound hasn't healed yet."

"Are you feeling okay, because clearly Miss Independent just asked me for help?"

"I'm serious Anya. Something is wrong with me." Anya walked over to the bed sliding an arm around her waist and slinging the other around her shoulders.

"Daddy will give you a look over." with that they disappeared in the light.

* * *

Blaze and Bo sat impatiently waiting for Ericsson to return with the others. Claude and Yoko talked among themselves remembering what transpired hours ago. This had been a long day indeed. Everyone looked up Ericsson, Starfire, and Cyborg walked in to the waiting room. All eyes were on their metal compatriot,

"How are you feeling, comrade?"

"Kind of sluggish but good."

"Yeah, yeah metal butt feels grand what do you have to tell us Eric, no offense Cy."

"None taken."

"Okay here goes . . . asked you all to meet me here to reveal a truth to you all." Suddenly Slade burst into the room,

"Present. Oh there isn't a roll call." he sat himself down in one the chairs against the wall. Ericsson cleared his throat,

"As I was saying, I want to reveal a truth about myself. Now when I tell you this I don't want anything to change between us," Slade chuckled in his corner of the room.

"Out with it already!" Bo said impatiently beginning to pop his knuckles. Yoko looked at him with furry on her face,

"Ericsson, take all the time you need. We are here for you."

"Thanks Yoko. Now to the business at hand. Everybody . . . my father is Lord Dread. He met my mother and she fell in love with him all he ever did was use her and abuse her because she wasn't Ororo Munroe, Anya's mom. She died giving birth to me. Grandfather stole me from Dread and raised me himself. I'm sorry for deceiving you but I had no choice."

"Tell them all of it, Ericsson." Slade challenged him.

"Thatisall, Slade. What are you on about?" Slade studied him for the longest of time realizing that he was telling the truth. _He doesn't know_.

"That Ericsson isn't the only son of Lord Dread." Cyborg said standing to his feet looking at everyone in the room.

"What are you on about, Cyborg?" Ericsson said tiredly.

"Angelus . . . is also his son."

"That's impossible for Christ's sake, Anya and he are twins."

"No their not. I had proof in my house before Angelus destroyed it. General Saxton came to me with Angelus, Anya, and Ericsson's paternity tests. And guess what, you and he are brothers and she and Angelus are siblings."

"That's impossible."

"It's true. Believe me I found it pretty hard to believe too, I mean Sparkle found it hard to believe." The room was silent after those two bombs were dropped on them. Bo was the first to respond,

"I need to digest this, see you all back at the mansion." He left out of the room,

"I'm gonna go with him." Blaze said following him out.

"This is all really too hard to believe." Yoko whispered.

* * *

Anya and Raven arrived inside of Anya's room. Raven looked around at the destruction that seemed to have taken place,

"Ever thought about redecorating?"

"Shut-up" Anya said to her playfully sitting her down on the bed.

"Hello, Raven. I have had my forces watching over you since the day you were born. I have been waiting for the chance to meet you my niece." Raven's eyes rested upon Akil. Her eyes bucked at the sight of him,

"You're the angel from the vision Bradstone forced me to watch, painfully I might add."

"I do apologize for my friend's theatrics, but I see it got the point across."

"I can tell where Anya gets that biting wit from. So you are my uncle?" Akil was about to say a sly remark, "Don't answer that." Akil noticed that Raven was clutching her abdomen.

"Are you injured?" he said walking over to kneel before her. He removed her hand then the bandages to access the damage. "You've been hit with demon poisoned dagger or what ever weapon it was. Tell me did the weapon glow green?"

"Yeah it did." Akil placed his hand on the uncovered wound he closed his eyes as power seeped from his palm. He pulled his hand back pulling out poison in a floating orb of energy and instantly Raven's wound healed its self.

"Calamity is really after you. The only demon that can conjure up this kind poison is Willouby. That her right hand demon man."

"Slade mention Calamity in his sleep, who is that?"

"Calamity is demoness warlord. She and your father are lovers. Anya will explain that to you I don't have much time the two of you kneel before me." They did as they were instructed. "I am about to unlock some of the power hidden in the depths of your souls. Bradstone has been instructed to teach you how to control it, so listen to him. I am so proud of you both. When ever you need me know that I will be there, I love you both so much. It is time . . . PIUS ARMA!" White light erupted from his hands into their heads. The both of them bare their teeth from the sheer intensity of his power. Everything began to change. Their hair grew, clothes changed, and bodies developed with their growing powers. Akil pulled his powers back in grunting tiredly, "It is done." The girls stood to their feet taking in their appearance.

Anya's silver hair rested in the small of her back, her skin held a glow just like her father's. Her new suit was a halter top stopping below her shapely breast, she wore boy-cut bikini bottoms that were met with thigh high boots. The boots had rubber soles. She had a cape that attached to her back swing around to connect to the loops that slid on her middle fingers.

Raven's violet hairs reached the small of her back too, her eyes looked more feline as they slanted upward just like her mother's did. Her new suit was white also, she wore a white long sleeved mock top that stop above her midriff reveal toned abs, she wore bikini bottoms with her regular ankle boots and her signature hooded cape.

"I feel naked."Raven commented

"I think we look great." Anya fussed back.Akil smiled to them as he took a step back admiring his handy work.

"Well it's time for me to go children. Don't forget to see Bradstone tomorrow. I love you two." He looked to Raven with a serious look, "Be safe, okay." she nodded. "Both of you. I don't want to look around and see you walking around in heaven, at least not yet." He hugged them both before fading away.

* * *

So what did you think? I might have rushed the last part but hey. I hope you enjoyed it I sure had fun writing it. Tell me your thoughts in a review please.

gracefulraven,

out!


	19. Chapter 19: Breakfast

I am so terribly sorry for going AWOL for the past month. I felt that this chapter was incomplete so it has been edited to be longer and better.

Thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed 'Across the Dimensions'. Your words of encouragement, I really appreciate it. Truly, your reviews give me motivation to keep the chapters coming. I hope you enjoy!

Again sorry for the long wait. Story on!

Disclaimers: It's been said.

Chapter 19: Breakfast

Rebel Mansion

The bright morning sun press its way through the cumulus clouds in the sky. The Rebels drag themselves into the Rebel Mansion after a long night at the hospital. Sparkle's memorial was tomorrow and the sorrow hung heavy for everyone. Ericsson sighed tiredly as he sat on the sofa laying his head back in the lavishly furnished recreation center for the super-heros of Jump Town. Everyone sat in various places in the living room silence hanging heavy in the air. Slade made his way to the stairs only to be stopped by Ericsson,

"Where are you going?" Slade stopped not turning around,

"I'm going to hell mother, would you like to come? You can even hold my hand." Ericsson sighed before getting up to stand before Slade's strong back.

"Slade . . . do you know where she is, mate. Because if you do please tell me." Slade turned around to face Ericsson his sky blue burning into his ocean colored ones.

"I know where she is but I am not going to tell you. When she is ready to face you she will come to you and not a moment before. That is the way of women, you are liable to have your soul removed messing with that one, but . . ." Slade trailed off Ericsson quickly becoming anxious, "I'll put in a good word for you." Ericsson gave him a small smile before nodding.

"Thank you. She really respects you." Slade gave a strong nod before continuing up the stairs. Blaze looked over to Claude and Yoko, Yoko was holding Claude's hand and the look on the big man's face was hurtful to anyone with a heart. Noticing where Blaze's eyes were glued, Bo wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She smiled in thanks as she slipped her arms around his waist. Noticing all the sorrow in the room the chirpy alien decided something must be said to boost the morale,

"Friends . . ." Starfire began walking to the center of the group. "Let us not despair. We may have lost a dear friend but she died for a good cause."

"A good cause?" Claude scuffed raising to his feet to glare at Starfire, "Sparkle is dead because our new leader here neglected to tell us that Angelus was his brother, Raven and Anya have ran off to God knows where, Amity soldiers are being killed or kidnapped everyday, and we are just all and all are coming apart and you stand there and tell me not to despair! Comrade, we are desperate!"

"Hey lay off of her Claude. She was just trying to help. Everyone in here looks so defeated, not that I blame you but come on we're Rebels" Cyborg yelled coming to the defense of Starfire.

"No comrade! Sparkle is dead because of that bastard right there," Claude yelled pointing at Ericsson, "there is no chance of boosting of the said morale." he whispered the last part as he fell back down on the couch slumping in sadness, the tears he fought to keep at bay slid down his strong cheeks. Yoko wrapped her two arms around his one massive one and began kissing his tears away.

"Starfire's right, Claude." Blaze began stepping out Bo's embrace. His hand slid down her back reluctantly. "We got to keep our heads up. Look, I know it's tough but we are all fighters. It could have been any of us. It could have been me, you or you or you . . ." she said pointing to each of the Rebels in the room. "but it was Sparkle's time. We can't be crybabies Claude, like Cy said we Rebels. I mean come on, we some dangerous ass people no joke. Okay maybe our troops are getting kidnapped, maybe we are losing hope, and yes I know we lost a sibling, but we got this. It's the darkness before the beautiful morning, so pull yo self together. Are we just gonna let that punk ass Lord Dread scare us off? I know I ain't! I'll burn his ass to a crisp or I'll die trying." her eyes formed flames in them and her fist caught on fire and flames danced around them. The others snickered and applauded her as Claude looked at her and smiled then looked to Starfire,

"I apologize for my rudeness, fur lin."

"It is quite alright. I did not take offense, I understand that she was very important to you." Starfire looked thoughtfully at her friend,

"She was, fur lin. I once loved her more than a sister." he said sadly but shook it off. The quick look of sadness that brushed Yoko's face did not go unnoticed by Bo, who watched her intently. The bubbly alien outstretched her arms announcing,

"Let us prepare a breakfast feast to take our minds from the troubles of yesterday."

"That sounds wonderful Star. Come on Blaze! You can make those world famous pancakes." Yoko exclaimed grabbing Blaze and Starfire's hands dragging them out of the room to the kitchen. Claude looked to Cyborg who was smiling at him,

"Shall we join them Comrade?"

"Sure why not. I can make the eggs." The two big men exit the room leaving Bo and Ericsson alone. Bo crossed his arms across his chest clearing his throat. Ericsson looked at him,

"Don't think I forgot arse-hole."

"What are you on about?" Ericsson said tiredly

"You broke Anya's heart I owe you an arse stomping, but I will give you two days to make it up to her then it's me and you mate." With that Bo walked out of the room leaving a smiling Ericsson in his wake.

Anya's Bedroom

Slade walked to the end of the hall where Raven and Anya resided and found a mess. The wall had a huge hole with debris all over the floor. He got into a battle stance as he slipped through the crevice coming upon two figures sleeping on the bed clad in all white. The closer he got he began to make out the figures of Raven and Anya laying facing each other. Raven's purple hair contrasted to the white of her new cape that completely covered her body except for one glowing ashened colored calf. Anya was just the opposite her cape fell open revealing white boots with rubber soles that came all the way up her thighs leaving a small section of toned café late colored skin visible. Her white hair pooled down the cape almost completely blending in with it. He also noticed how much their bodies developed,

"This is nice to look at." Raven's eyes instantly snapped open her powers slammed him into a distant wall. Anya jumped in surprise her sudden movement caused her powers slam him again. "Ouch. Good morning to the two of you too." the girls instantly got out of bed to try to help him stand.

"Sorry Slade." Raven said walking over to him helping him to his feet. Her cape fell open revealing her new suit. Slade pull the cape apart to get a better look a broad smile came to his face,

"It seems I got my wish."

"Shut-up Slade. I already feel naked."

"You look great. Tell her Slade, she looks wonderful." Anya said placing her hands on her hips.

"You look wonderful." He repeated as he continued to stare. He removed his gloves placing them in his pocket then ran a bare hand across her abs. "Very nice, supergirl." she smiled at him swatting his hand away. He pulled her into his arms, her back to his chest, resting his chin on her head as they looked at Anya,

"You don't look bad yourself my angelic friend."

"Thanks Slade." it was quiet for a moment before Anya asked, "Where is Eric?"

"Downstairs. Take it easy on him for he is an idiot."

"Will do."

"Yeah remember what Akil said." Anya gave a nod before leaving the room.

Palace Gymnasium

"You, you and you two attack me." Angelus said pointing to several of his father's knights. The four men took battle stances surrounding Angelus as he stood fast in the center of them his dread-locks in a messy ponytail on top of his head. Simultaneously, the knights lounged at him, but he melted into the floor appearing above them his wings flapping gently as he kept himself aloft, a cruel grin found it way to his lips. One of them used his power over earth to send a chunk of the gymnasium floor at the dark prince, but Angelus stopped the speed of the concrete boulder with his mind. The boulder floated in front of Angelus's face before he pointed at the rock and it went flying right back at the knight but the nimble knight dodged just in time. Another knight thought he would give it a try by outstretching his hands and pulling water from the pipes that resided in the floor and walls of the gym forming a large wave, he jumped on the wave riding full force at the man with dragon wings. Angelus teleported behind him once he arrived at the spot he was once floating and kicked him so hard in the back his spine broke, the knight fell to the ground lifeless as his eyes danced around searching for Angelus. The last two knights attacked him at the same time, one hit him full force with a powerful gale sending him toward the other knight that was charging at him. The knight rammed Angelus through with a long sword. The dark prince fell to one knee as he sucked in air. The knight that impaled him pulled out a cigarette lighter setting his own hands on fire then placed them on either side of Angelus head, the flames then traveled the length of his body. The fire wielding knight was doing all he could to kill the demented demon. Angelus finally fell lifeless to the ground on his side the knight stood over him triumphantly.

"Oh you think that you have actually killed him?" Dread chuckled from the doorway where he and General Saxton stood, "You are out of your mind if you think that."

"Clearly, you don't know with whom you are fooling with." General added as he too began to chuckle in amusement. Instantly Angelus's skin healed and breath returned to his body he rose to his feet testing out his wings before walking very slowly to the knights. Suddenly, he ran so fast that the normal person would not have seen him grabbing the knight that controlled air by the neck snapping his neck like a twig. He then turned his sights to the knight that burned his skin off he tried to run but his body would not comply he suddenly found himself marching to Angelus, who bore an evil sneer for him.

"Come here." Angelus spoke softly beckoning him with his finger and the Knight obeyed his command. Tears slid down the knights face for he knew his end was near.

"Please. Please don't kill me. I have a son at home."

"Have some dignity man. You thought you killed me and I didn't beg you not to. Now tell me are you being fair?" The knight finished his march while listening to the demon's twisted logic. The knight stared into Angelus's now black eyes as he placed both hands on either side of the loser head. The knight gasped as he felt something tugging at his mind he felt pain and more pain that became more honest and persistent blood fell from the knights nose as Angelus continued to scramble his brain. The knight began to convulse and foam fell from his lips as he fell to his knees soon the knight fell over on his side and twitched no more for he was dead.

"That was fun. What a work out." Angelus said walking over to a maid that just entered the gymnasium a horrified look on her face as she stood silently next to the door, "Has it been made?" he asked her causing her to jump at his sudden approach.

"They are bringing it in as we speak my lord." she stammered. Angelus looked at the door behind her to see two maids bringing in black leather material connected to a large leather red belt. Angelus turned his back to them outstretching his arms and wings for them to put it around his waist. Angelus stood bare chested his brands and tattoos visible. The red belt around his waist had a platinum buckle in the center was a burning red with a black outline 'T'. Connected to the red belt was a black leather Kelt almost touching the floor underneath that black wide legged silk pants and black boots. His cat eyes slinked to his father and his general.

"So what do you think? Is the buckle too much?"

"I think you look smart son, come have a breakfast and a spot of tea." Angelus wrapped his wings around his shoulders the tips hooking together at his chest like a cape and followed the two men out. They walked three in a row with Angelus in the center,

"I must say son, your powers are growing rather quickly. Maybe we can spar after breakfast?" Dread said leading them all around a corner.

"Sounds like a plan. I could use the training, I got something big planned tomorrow." Angelus said smugly

"And what, pray/tell, would that be my demented friend?" General asked humor definitely in his voice.

"Well . . . a dear friend past away last night. Some loony air elemental took her life, and it would not be right for me not to attend, for she was a dear, dear friend."

"What are you on about son?"

"Sparkle's Memorial is tomorrow and I plan to be there with my condolences to the family." a evil grin on his handsome face. "Damn the bastard that took her life." He looked at Lord Dread then General Saxton and back again and all three men burst into a fit of laughter as they entered the Dining Hall.

Rebel Mansion

The smell of good cooking wafted through the whole house tickling the noses of everyone in the Rebel Mansion. Blaze slapped Bo's hand with a wooden spoon as he went for a piece of bacon,

"Come on luv! I'm hungry." Bo whined

"You wait just like everybody else, Bo." Starfire sat in the booth blowing kisses at Cyborg while he helped fix breakfast he winked at her. The food was placed on the table and everyone began digging in.

"This is wonderful friends!" Starfire said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Glad you like it Star." Blaze said placing a fork full of pancakes into her mouth. Yoko looked at her friends smiling happily placing more bacon on the table,

"Excuse me guys." she said quickly trying to leave the room, but was stopped by her massive boyfriend,

"Where are you going my flower?"

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." she said leaving the room. Claude shrugged his shoulders sitting back down at the table. Bo looked at Claude then at the door Yoko left out of,

"I'll be right back." Bo said kissing Blaze's cheek as he left. He walked through the doors to find Yoko standing next to the window the morning sun pouring in on her. Bo crept up behind her, he heard her sniff and her shoulders shook slightly,

"What's wrong Yoko?" she whirled around quickly wiping her tears away.

"Nothing is wrong. Just something in my eye, is all." she tried to get pass Bo, but he grabbed her arm pulling her back to the spot she was standing in.

"You have never been good at lying. I'm going to ask you again what is the matter, luv." Yoko remained silent. "Fine you leave me no choice . . ." he began tickling her. She squirmed and giggled to get away but he held her in his arms tickling her relentlessly.

"Okay . . . Okay!" she said between breaths and giggles Bo placed her back on the ground. She looked down at her feet, "I'm just sad that Sparkle's really dead. I mean I know that this is a war, but I never realized how dangerous things really were. This is serious and . . . I'm scared that I'll loose Claude, Blaze, or even you next. I don't know if I can deal with that. It hurts too much."

"Yoko . . . we all love you, and we will all be there for you. Like Blaze said, it was Sparkle's time to go. As fucked up as that is, that's just how it is. Come on let's get some breakfast, before Blaze comes out here and force feeds us." Yoko giggled at that wrapping her arms around Bo and wrapped his around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead guiding them back to the kitchen.

Rebel Mansion

Anya walked down the stairs to find Ericsson standing there with his back to her his shoulders slumping in defeat while his hands rest in his pockets.

"Eric?" He turned to her and stared at her his mouth hung open at the new uniform. He held her gaze for a moment then dropped his head in shame. She walked over to him placing a hand under his chin raising his eyes to look into her own,

"I understand why you lied and . . . I forgive you." with that she captured his lips with her own. "Besides, Slade said you were an idiot and didn't know any better." He smiled against her kiss pulling her closer molding her body to his own. He released her lips resting his chin on her shoulder while he held her close leaning down whispering into her ear,

"Thank you. Anya."

"Your welcome."

"I love you so much. I promise I will never lie to you again." He rubbed his nose against hers.

"You better not, idiot."

Anya's Bedroom

Slade continued to stare at Raven's new look,

"Slade I'm going to poke your other eye ball out if you don't quit staring at me." Slade gave a small chuckle as he began to nuzzle her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips at the welcomed gesture. He cradled the side of her face as he sucked on her lower lip as he ran his fingers through her long violet hair. Her arms rest around his neck. He guided her to the bed and they fell back he planted burning kisses along her jaw line he placed a warm kiss on her neck and suddenly her powers flew out of control and Slade was shot straight through the roof landing on the spot beside the hole he rolled on to his back. She flew up through the hole a look of surprise on her face as Slade just stared into the sun,

"I am so sorry. Anya and I are suppose to be going to see H. E. today."

"Clearly."

Rebel Mansion

"What was that?" Anya asked looking around,

"I don't know?" Ericsson and Anya took off up the stairs back to her destroyed room. "What happened here?"

"Daddy and I had a heart to heart." she said flying through the hole in her wall. They looked up at the new hole in the ceiling. "What the hell?" Ericsson and Anya flew up through the new crevice,

"What in the bloody hell?" Ericsson asked trying to stifle a chuckle. Raven looked at Anya still holding her mouth,

"I guess I got a little excited?" she explained

"I would have to agree." Slade said still lying on his back. Ericsson offered Slade a hand, which he took.

"I think we need to go train with H. E. before some body that can die gets killed." Anya said giving the guys a sideways glance.

"Agreed. Slade tell Star and Cy I'm okay and I should be back tonight."

"What about me?"

"Oh, you're going to miss me?"

"No. You given me a headache."

"I told you to stop."

"Whatever."

"Don't be mad." she said grabbing his shirt pulling his body front wards planting a kiss on his lips. "Be good while I'm gone." she then teleported away leaving the other three looking in her wake.

"Bye Eric." she gave him a kiss before turning to Slade. "Slade."

"Anya." then she too teleported away.

"Women." Slade grumbled.

"Your preaching to C of E." (Church of England)

Ending Message

Most of the day everyone trained, all day and most of the night learning their new powers. Raven's powers nearly tripled from what they once were and she now could absorb massive amounts of any type of energy.

Anya power's have nearly tripled as well, and she now had control of the weather that are tied in with her emotions.

Cyborg now had the ability to fly, absorb electricity, fire of electrical blast as well as fire his Sonic cannon, and sense and assess damage.

Angelus, Lord Trepidation, powers are steadily increasing too. Addition to the powers that he has exhibited he has a surprise in store for the Rebels. What does Lord Dread and General Saxton have planned. Where is the demoness, Calamity?

Stay tuned to learn what will happen in the next chapter . . . Chapter 20: Sub-zero!

Author's thoughts

Something is wrong with the ruler thing. It won't let me set up any boarders. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed reading this edited chapter, Sorry I seriously have been dragging a$$ in updating this story as well as my other ones. I settling back into college life so bare with me, will get the story updated as soon as possible, I promise. Please leave a review, it makes my day to read your comments. Well till the update,

gracefulraven,

out!

gracefulraven,

out!


	20. Chapter 20: SubZero

Merry Christmas everyone! It's been awhile but before pulling out the torches and pitchforks I have a really good excuse, heh heh . . . a touch of the writer's block but gracefulraven's mind is unlocked now and it's time to bring this story to a close, but not in this chapter but very soon. I want to thank everyone that has stood by this story without your comments none of this would have been possible so I humbly say thank you. I started writing this chapter on my birthday, October 5 but I wanted to put the new story on instead. Since I've made you wait so long I wanted to make this chapter the best I've ever written, I hope you like it! Enough of my drivel story on!!!

Disclaimers: Shut-up! I know already!!

Chapter 20: Sub-Zero!

The rain poured mercilessly from the angry clouds above, beating down the poor souls below as they trudge through the thick mud. Four strong males carried a large beautifully designed ivory sarcophagus made of the finest marble, they were lead by a floating figure carrying a scepter clothed in all white. Behind them was the Rebels and the entire Amity army, or what was left of them, the people of Jump Town, and every single Cree alive. The Crees were lead by the mighty Chief Black Wolf, Sparkle's father, a strong face of weathered years etched in each line was crowned by long raven colored hair soaked from root to tip, his powerful bare broad shoulders holding up metallic shoulder pads the black leather straps cris-crossing across his muscular bare torso a bright orange cape connected to the shoulder pads flutter behind him in the wind. He led them proudly his head held high as they trudged along. The wet earth made sickening slurping sounds under their feet as they plowed forward.

Slade sent Ericsson a glance from the other side of the sarcophagus they were carrying, which Ericsson caught and returned. All of the Rebel males shaved the sides and the back of their head in honor of their fallen compatriot. Slade cut his long hair to rest above his ears. The longer front was haphazardly falling into his eye as they swayed carrying the heavy burden. He felt Raven's discomfort through their bond, although her face held normal disinterested. He also felt through Raven Anaya's sorrow and it bothered him immensely. _Raven is making me soft. I'm starting to care about people. _He grumbled within his mind.

Behind him was Cyborg, Victor, with an unusual sullen look on his normally happy face. He felt so many things; anger, sorrow, and worst of all fear. Cyborg felt the sensation of the rain on his newly recreated flesh and found it invigorating, but he quickly put those selfish feelings aside and returned to the matter at hand. Cyborg felt Sparkle's spirit stirring within him and he tried to calm her as best he could. His mind traveled back to last night when he was training with Head Elder Bradstone, _Victor you will need to learn to calm her inside of you or both of you will go insane, _the wise man spoke to him, his brown eyes twinkled as they burned into the half metal man. Cyborg returned to the now looking to his left, he saw Claude with a stone mask of solidity, but he was anything but solid.

Rocky, Claude, was a mess inside, he just wanted to die. He felt a tightness in his chest but took a deep breath to settle the searing pain, he'd cried enough last night. Yoko held him in her arms as he cried for another woman, he loved her even the more for that. Claude looked at Cyborg to find the newly conjoined man staring at him. They shared a nod before he turned his sights to rest in front of him. Claude from then on kept his stone gaze on the figure in front of him, Ericsson.

Ericsson's usually happy ocean blue eyes were sad, he felt so much guilt. He looked to the heavens and sighed the rain was not in the forecast today, but he suspected Anaya was the reason for the downpour. He knew she was still trying to adjust to her new powers but he also knew how terribly miserable she felt. He could not help but feel responsible for her pain, which was silly he could not predict the future, at least not that well for he was still in training. He looked ahead of him to see his grandfather, Head Elder Bradstone, leading the way to Sparkle's final resting place.

Raven and Anaya levitated above the muddy ground beneath them holding hands. Raven's face held her famous emotionless expression but inside she felt troubled. Not for Sparkle but for her friends, no her family, what if Angelus killed Anaya, Starfire, or Cyborg? She did not know Sparkle and that was the truth, she felt sorry for Anaya and the other's pain but she just could not relate.

Raven shifted her gaze to the ground, she had to admit she was missing Robin. He seemed to just always know what to do. Slade was great, everything she could ever want in a mate, but in their world he was still a criminal. Does that really mean anything here? Robin would never understand why she allowed Slade to help her, in fact he would probably rejected her for just the thought of Slade touching her. Robin haunting her dreams was becoming less and less profound. The feelings she felt for him were not like the ones she felt for Slade. _What does it all mean? Do I love Slade? Do I no longer love Robin? _Raven continued to war with herself as they continued their forward march.

Looking to the rain of her creation, Anaya cursed herself for not having better control of her emotions, but Sparkle was like a sister. How could Angelus kill her? What was going on with him? She looked over at Raven and was envious. How is that she's able to maintain that face of disinterest when she too was troubled? Anaya bowed her hair matted head in slight defeat and a new resolve entered her heart, _Angelus must be stopped at all cost!_

Starfire was basically carrying the weeping Yoko as they floated over the muddy waters below. Yoko's head was tucked under Starfire's chin as she moaned in emotional pain. Starfire's own tears found their way down her cheeks but she knew she had to be strong for Yoko. Starfire looked over her shoulder to see Bo and Blaze behind her floating above the thick mud. Blaze looked so numb as she caught Starfire's gaze and gave a weak smile that the normally bubbly alien returned.

Blaze was sailing above the mud by Bo's elemental powers, her kind heart aching. She laced her fingers with Bo warranting a look from him. He pulled her into his arms he knew she was hurting and offered her the support she needed. Blaze was a proud woman and would not let the others see her pain but they knew, they knew just how emotional Blaze could become. Bo placed a kiss on her orange and red wet matted hair as he became the anchor for the most difficult women on the planet with a smile.

Bradstone finally brought them to a stop, before him was a gaping hole that would forever be the resting place of Sparkle. He walked around the hole turning to view the procession. The men carrying the sarcophagus placed it on the platform that would lower it into the ground. Then joined the crowd that was now gathered around.

"Sparkle was a fierce warrior, a obedient daughter, and a loyal friend . . ." at this Blaze broke down into tears hiding her face with in Bo's black leather trench coat. Yoko, who was standing beside her, rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Sparkle will be missed." Bradstone finished catching the eye of Chef Black Wolf. The proud Cree puffed out his chest his face was stone to the words spoken to them. Bradstone shifted his gaze to the sarcophagus, waving his scepter, it began magically lowering into the ground. The Crees began murmuring an ancient Cree prayer as the sarcophagus descended further to its destination. The rain poured harder and colder as it seared the skin of everyone. Anaya's shoulders shook violently as her own tears fell like a broken dam. Ericsson pulled her into his arms holding her tightly.

When the Crees finished their prayer and began chanting and dancing. The men of the tribe leaped high into the air in a circle as the women kneeled to the ground their foreheads becoming one with the mud in a larger circle around the males. There in the center was Chief Black Wolf his eyes were closed as he fell to his knees.

The Amity Army and the Rebels looked on in fascination at the ceremony taking place. Raven linked her fingers with Slade's never taking her eyes off of the Crees. Slade looked down at her admiring her beauty as she took in all that was going on then turned back to the Crees.

Chief Black Wolf began convulsing a bright light erupting from the center of his chest, from within the circle as the Cree's shouts and chants hit a crescendo. A furry snout began trying to pierce through the chief's chest till the face of a black wolf poked its head out looking deliriously at everyone. The wolf pushed its front legs and upper torso out of the chief. Chief Black Wolf threw his head back letting out a painful yell as the wolf pulled itself all the way out. The Cree men stopped leaping falling to their knees and bowing their heads too.

The wolf stalked around in the circle then walking to the chief brushing up against his mended chest, Chief Black Wolf patted the wolf's head as it made whimpering sounds. The wolf then walked out of the circle to Sparkle's grave. Bradstone gave the wolf a slight bow as he moved out of its way. The black wolf threw back its head letting a pain riddled howl out it then bowed its head in sorrow its fur becoming matted by the rain pour. Bradstone walked over to the Rebels standing next to Ericsson. The Head Elder got a really bad feeling that things would never be the same after this day.

The black wolf suddenly began growling as it looked around for the threat. It growled fiercely looking to the north of the grave yard, and there in the distance stood two men one with a hand tucked in his breast plate the other was immersed within a black cape.

"Oh my . . . it would appear we are late are we not General?"

"It would appear so, my lord." Both men stood a few feet away from the crowd with broad smirks on their faces.

"What are you doing here, Dwight?" Bradstone asked his voice very even but threatening.

"Hello, father. It has been a long time. How have you been?"

"Leave this hollowed ground Dwight!" Bradstone bellowed his brown eyes flashed dangerously. The sound of constant thunder resounded around the graveyard as Angelus drifted from the skies a sadistic smile on his face. His wings hooked around his shoulders like a cape when he landed.

"Or what old man? You will bless us to death?" The three men laughed hysterically as the crowd took in Angelus new appearance. The man that once protected them had now betrayed them forever.

"Angelus, what have you done to yourself?" Anaya whispered in astonishment. Raven looked to Anaya speaking with her telepathically,_ "He is now a full blooded demon. He is lost to you now."_ Anaya looked Raven square in the eyes speaking back with her mind,

"_Then he must be stopped at all cost!" _

"_I am with you all the way."_

"Angel you have let him change you?" Bradstone almost pleaded with him.

"Yes . . . for the better. I'm stronger than I have ever been."

"Angelus you must stop this . . . this insanity!"

"My name is Lord Trepidation! Don't you ever forget it!" he growled viciously. His eyes were slits as he glared at the man that raised him as his own. "And I am going to destroy you old man." Anaya became very angry her eyes the color of glaciers the weather began to change for the worst. Thunder clapped loudly deafening everyone, the lightening flashed across the gray colored skies. Everyone that was around her backed away as her rage boiled on to uncontrollable levels.

"Angelus!!!" she yelled grabbing the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Angelus looked past Bradstone a broad smile creased his face,

"Sister dear! I love what you've done with your hair and the costume as well."

"Angelus you will answer for your crimes!" she bellowed startling everyone with her voice change. Angelus looked for a moment pointing to himself before bursting into a boisterous laughter.

"I think not!" his own voice deepening with demonic powers. He glared at her menacingly, "No one tells me what to do." He then turned his gaze to Raven a smile returning to his lips, "Hello, my purpureus. You are looking more beautiful than ever. Long hair suits you immensely." He said with a bow.

"I agree with you Lord Trepidation . . . Anaya is looking positively delightful as well." Lord Dread licked his lips at the two women. Ericsson stepped in front of Anaya shielding her from the evil Lord's gaze.

"What do you want Dread?!" Ericsson's ocean eyes flashed dangerously. Anaya placed a hand on Ericsson's arm pulling him back gently. Lord Dread put a hand over his heart,

"Son . . . you wound me. No love for dear old Dad?"

"Go to hell."

"I have been there and it is quite nice, actually. You should go some time." Yoko's body began trembling in a silent rage, but went totally unnoticed by the Rebels around her.

"Maybe I will send him father." Angelus frowned at Ericsson as he took a few paces forward.

"You think you can take me Angelus? When you so clearly couldn't before." Yoko head tilted toward the ground her anger yet rising as the water on the earth began hovering above the surface.

"Shut your mouth! You have never defeated me in a sparring match."

"You are a liar, Angel. You have never defeated me, and everyone here knows that. You cod!"

"We shall see . . . " Angelus paused giving Ericsson a grim expression, "brother!"

"Angel!!!" Yoko screamed as all the water that was hovering above the ground exploded blowing everyone back. Yoko began floating on a small wave that was dragging her across the muddy ground beneath her. All eyes were on her and all eyes were wide as they witnessed Yoko's angry powers. The water began swirling around her lithe body her short ebony colored hair drenched her single long braid above her right ear wrapped around her neck like a small snake resting.

"I do believe the wimp is angry with me . . . " he looked to General Saxton a sincere look in his eyes, "do you have a change of underwear? I think I have shite myself." The three men laughed again. The water on the ground where Angelus was standing turned into a hand entrapped him holding him captive.

"Do not mock me, Angelus. You will pay for what you did to Sparkle!" The watery prison began crushing him as Yoko closed her hand, but he began fighting against the pressure of the water. Yoko sent water into his nose and mouth for his trouble, she growled angrily at Angelus from within his soon to be water tomb.

"Yoko! Yoko stop it! You don't want to be a killer. It isn't you!" Cyborg yelled in Sparkle's voice to get her attention. She stopped crushing Angelus to look around at Cyborg.

"I have to do this. It must be done."

"Not on my watch!" General Saxton pulled mud from the ground forming a muddy boulder above Yoko unbeknownst to her as she continued drowning Angelus. Just as the muddy boulder was about to fall Claude stopped it and the two men began a power struggle over the muddy burden. General Saxton over powered Claude and Starfire flew in throwing Yoko and herself out of the way, dropping Angelus in the process. The two girls slid across the mud coming to halt in front of an unmarked tombstone.

"Friend! Are you unharmed?" Starfire asked as she began checking Yoko over. Yoko looked at Starfire a gentle smile tugging at her lips,

"Yes. I am unharmed, Star. Thank you. I don't know what came over me?"

"And my dear you will not live to find out." The demented General said as he loomed over them. Starfire shot him with her eye beams sending him across the graveyard. Lord Dread took flight hovering above the everyone,

"MEN! ATTACK!" out of nowhere hundreds of Consonance soldier flooded the graveyard. The Amity soldiers, who were not elementals, prepared their weapons for battle mentally picking their opponent before they arrived. The Cree battle cries rang out in loud shrills as they too prepared themselves. The Cree spiritual/elemental animals sprang forth from them; spiritual bears, snakes, and all other animals of our world and theirs manifested themselves.

Slade reached into one of his pouches removing his bo staff pressing the button it stretched to its normal length. He noticed a Consonance soldier charging at him over his shoulder. Slade whipped around slamming the staff into the soldiers stomach knocking the wind from him. Three other soldier ran into help their fallen compatriot and they received just what they fallen one had. He struck one soldier in the face breaking his nose, and turned around hitting another in the arm instantly breaking the bone. The last solider tackled Slade they both fell to the ground sliding a few feet crashing into a tree. Soldier punched Slade in the kidney getting a painful yelp from Slade. The ex-villain threw his head back butting the man in the chin the force dislocating his jaw. The soldier fell backward to the ground Slade struck the man in his dislocated jaw snapping it back into place with a pop. The soldier passed out from the pain of it all as Slade moved on to his next victim.

A group of soldiers advanced on Bo as he stood their smirking at them. He outstretched a hand calling upon a powerful gale slinging them across the graveyard. Bo noticed Claude was struggling with the demented General. They both fighting over a tree trunk with their powers and Claude was failing. He saw Starfire in a nearby fight,

"Star!" she turned at the call of her name her eyes falling on Bo. She followed his gaze to the battle going on between Claude and General Saxton turning back to Bo she gave him a firm nod. They both of them flew in, Bo unleashed a forceful wind chunking the General away from Claude and Starfire sent a barrage of star-bolts at him. When the smoke cleared, the General was still trying to pick himself up off of the ground. Claude gave them the thumbs up then other two went their separate ways.

Cyborg levitated above the a group attempting to attack him with his human arm he sent electricity to the ground they were standing on shocking them. He noticed Ericsson standing on the ground by another group so he used his trusted Sonic Cannon to annihilate them. Their screams died in the blast as quickly as it began. In the distance Cyborg noticed Angelus creeping up on Yoko.

"Yoko! Look out!" Cyborg yelled to get her attention but he was too far away. He sent a large electrical bolt at the full bloodied demon. Angelus turned just in time to see it with an outstretch hand he caught it and sent it back to the unsuspecting Cyborg, who was knocked unconscious falling from the sky hitting the unforgiving ground below.

"Cyborg!" Starfire flew to his side lifting him from the battle taking him to a safe place away from danger. Then charged Angelus, who was now attacking Yoko and winning. Angelus jumped over the alien with a haughty chuckle, setting his sites back on Yoko. Yoko crouched on the ground on her hands and knees as she tried to get back to her feet. Angelus kneed her in the stomach, the wind was knocked from her lungs. He then grabbed her by her neck choking the life from her.

"Yoko . . . tell me . . . how much of the human body is water?" Yoko kicked at him as she tried to breathe. "You aren't going to answer me? How rude." Angelus mocked as he laughed at his own joke. "Yoko . . . I know you always had a thing for me, didn't you? Of course you did!" he said with a chuckle as he answered his own question. "Yoko . . . I'm going to tell you a secret." Yoko gagged as her eyes began rolling to the back of her head. "Wait! Wait don't pass out yet." he dropped her to the ground. She wheezed and gagged as she fought to breathe but he put a boot clad foot on her back so that she could not get away. She struggled under his boot to free herself.

"Let me go Angelus!" He applied more pressure to her back she cried out in pain when she heard a popping sound.

"My name is Lord Trepidation! Okay! Now, are you listening?" she nodded her head in understanding and he took the pressure off a little. "There is more to my new powers and I want you to be the first to kno" he suddenly felt tired as if the life was being drained right out of him.

"Yoko get out of here." Raven, whose eyes were pitch black and spider veins bulged all over her darkened gray skin, said to her Yoko nodded in understanding as she took off. Angelus fell to one knee as he looked around at the one he was in love with.

"Purpureus. What a wonderful surprise."

"Save it Angelus. You and I both know that I can stop you." He looked at her a smile graced his lips as he sat on the muddy ground looking up at her.

"I can agree that you have the potential to stop me but will you is the proper question."

"I think I can manage." She growled sucking in more of his life force. Angelus laughed again raising to his feet walking over to her blackened eyes watching his every movement. He leaned down capturing her lips with his own and her transferred his powers to her and instantly she felt cold to the point her body became stiff. She tried to pull away from him but he held her to him bombarding her with cold. She encased his body with her dark powers flinging him away. He crashed through the roof of one of the mausoleums. He landed on one of the crypts and the skeleton fell next to him. Angelus looked at the body a moment before raising to his feet.

"That is my kind of woman." he said with a smile before shooting through the hole in the roof of his creation.

Raven stumbled about before falling to her knees. Slade was by her side in moments lifting her into his arms dashing from the battle to put her with Cyborg, who was still unconscious.

"Are you alright?" he said in his typical dry voice. She rubbed her head trying to clear out the voices that she picked up from her lip lock with Angelus. "Raven! Are you okay?" he said giving her a slight shake.

"Yes. Yeah Slade I'm fine." she answered as blood ran from her nose and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tried to focus.

"No you are not. I'm going to find Bradstone stay here."

Claude and the General continued battling. The young hero finally was getting the upper hand on the evil man. Having thrown the General into deep pit, Claude could not find him. He searched fiercely for the General his head turning in every direction. Claude became worried something was not right.

"Where are you?! You treacherous snake!" Claude felt an arm grab his shoulders holding him still then he felt a quick sharp pain glide across his neck.

"I'm right behind you." General Saxton said pushing Claude forward. Claude fell to his knees one hand holding his neck and the other holding him up. "What's the matter Rocky? Cat got your tongue?"

"You won't get away with this." General snickered,

"My dear boy . . . I already have." Claude fell on his side his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he took his last breaths in life.

"Yoko . . . I lo love you." The strong Earth elemental died a hero.

"Humph . . . they die so young." With that the General went on to his next victim.

Bradstone stood by a tree as he conjured his mystic powers to aid the Rebels in their battle. Unknown to him Lord Dread drifted down behind him,

"Father! Have you missed your son?" Head Elder Bradstone turned around his honey eyes blazing in a quiet furry.

"My son died 25 years ago. I do not know who you have become Dwight."

"I am a Lord. I am feared and respected as I should."

"Feared? Yes. Respected? No. You are a coward."

"And you are a dead man walking." Lord Dread outstretched a hand mentally grabbing Bradstone by the neck choking him. The older man coughed as he began attacking Lord Dread's mind with painful telepathic probes. Dread screamed out dropping his victim as Bradstone ripped his mind apart.

"I am sorry . . . my son but I have to stop you."

"Father . . . please." Bradstone closed his eyes as tears sprang to them running down his weathered face,

"I can not my son I hope that your soul finds rest. I love you." Bradstone gasped as he was impelled by an ice cicle through the heart. The Head Elder turned around to see Angelus standing there mist swirling about his hand. "Why?" was the elders question as he fell to the ground.

"Thanks son." Lord Dread said between labored breaths as he eyed the old man on the ground.

"Anytime."

"I think I can handle it from here Lord Trepidation." With a nod Angelus returned to battle. Lord Dread walked over to his father kneeling down studying his still form his chest rising and falling slowly,

"Well . . . at least it was not I who delivered the death blow." Lord Dread said with a shrug. Just as he was about to leave he was struck full on by lightning.

"Stay away from him!" Anaya yelled from the skies he looked at her a small smile creasing his face,

"Hello beautiful . . ." he said between labored breaths, "how are you."

"You are going die tonight, Dread."

"I do love it when you talk dirty to me darling." Dread looked past her to see General Saxton creeping up on her but she felt his presence and grabbed him in a barrier leaving Dread just enough time to stab her in the neck with a sedative she fainted immediately falling into his arms.

"One down one more to go." Dread said sweeping her up taking to the skies. He found Raven to the far corner in a fetal position. "General would you please acquire our other guest?"

"Certainly my lord." General called upon a boulder to lifting him into the skies carrying him over the battle. Looking for his son, Dread found him quickly, "Trepidation now!"

"Do you have her?" Angelus called back to his father.

"Yes! Do it, do it now!" Angelus released a massive amount of power targeted for everyone that was not apart of the Consonance Army. They were instantly frozen in place completely covered in ice.

"Damn . . . it worked." General Saxton said more to himself than aloud. Raven stirred in his arms he looked down to see her eyes roll to the back of her head. Angelus looked proudly at his handy work.

"It would appear I am about to get everything I want."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I apologize again for how long I made you wait for a new chapter. This story is about to come to a close and again I want to thank everyone that has ever reviewed. Merry Christmas and to all a good night!

gracefulraven,

out!


End file.
